Please Stay With Me
by RaiKuni
Summary: CHAP UP! "Apalah arti nyawa duplikat sepertiku.. Dibandingkan dengan nyawa sebilah pedang indah Mikazuki Munechika" "YAMANBAGIRI-SAN!" "Kumohon tetaplah bersamaku Yamanbagiri" "MANBA-NII!" "Percayalah padaku.. Kita akan tetap bersama... Rembulanku" [ManbaHarem] warning! banyak pair absurd bertaburan!
1. chapter 1

Mikazuki melihatnya..

Saat Surai keemasan sang kekasih mengalun lembut di hadapannya..

Saat seukir senyum penuh kesakitan ditujukan untukya..

Saat senjata musuh makin menusuk kedalam jantung sang kekasih..

Mikazuki melihatnya...

Namun ia hanya diam..

Mikazuki mendengarnya..

Saat teriakan keputus asaan menggema dari bungsu Kunihiro..

Saat seruan mundur memekakkan telinganya..

Saat panggilan demi panggilan mengguncangkan jiwanya..

Mikazuki mendengarnya..

Namun ia hanya pasrah..

Mikazuki tahu, bahwa ia tidak lebih dari seorang laki laki brengsek yang bahkan gagal melindungi sang kekasih..

Tangisan pilu pecah dalam keramaian. Rintihan demi rintihan keluar dari bibirnya. Jiwanya terguncang hebat. Manik itu kemudian menyipit. Tubuh tegapnya berdiri bagai pemimpin. Pedangnya ia cabut dengan gagahnya. Namun bukan untuk membunuh musuh, namun untuk membunuh dirinya

Satu tarikan nafas, dan manik hetero itu mulai menutup

"Kumohon, tetaplah bersamaku.. Yamanbagiri"

 *** Please Stay With Me...**

Manik hetero tengah itu terbuka lebar. Tubuhnya menegak seketika. Ia mengumpat dalam kesunyian saat rasa pening menyambar kepalanya

"Mimpi itu lagi?"

Helaan nafas berat keluar dari mulut Mikazuki Munechika. Pertanda ia lelah akan mimpi yang terus menghantuinya akhir akhir ini

Dering ponsel mengalihkan perhatiannya. Alisnya terangkat sedikit

'Orang gila mana yang menelpon pagi pagi sekali?'

Mikazuki kembali menghela nafas dan mulai meraih ponselnya

"Moshi moshi? Munechika desu"

 **"Ah, mikazuki-san maaf menelpon mu pagi pagi sekali"**

"Kogitsunemaru-san?"

" **Jangan tanya aku mendapat nomor telpon mu darimana.. Ngomong ngomong, hari ini adalah hari pertama mu mengajar, dan aku harap kau tidak terlambat Mikazuki-san"**

"Baiklah aku mengerti"

 **"Kalau begitu sampai bertemu di sekolah.. Mikazuki-san"**

Telpon terputus secara sepihak membuat mikazuki terdiam sesaat. Ah benar, ia hampir saja lupa. Hari ini adalah hari dimana ia menjadi guru muda pertama di sekolah ternama itu.

Kaki jenjangnya mulai melangkah, dengan seukir senyuman kecil, ia mulai mengawali harinya..

Dan tentu saja.. Ia harus mandi terlebih dahulu

 *** Please Stay With Me...**

Jalanan Tokyo ramai seperti biasanya. Membuat Mikazuki kembali termenung

 **PUK**

Tepukan di bahu membuat manik hetero ini sedikit melebar

"Apa yang sedang Anda lakukan, mikazuki-san?"

Sosok tegap menyapa paginya. Rambut selembut sutra itu mengalun dengan anggun

"Ah, kogitsunemaru-san, maaf.."

Pria itu-kogitsunemaru, menggeleng pelan lalu menyodorkan segelas kopi pada mikazuki

"Ini... Untukmu.."

Mikazuki tentu menerima nya dengan senang hati, hei.. Siapa yang tidak mau ditawarkan kopi hangat saat suhu udara masih terasa dingin?

"Terima kasih"

Kogitsunemaru mengangguk. Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya

"Rasanya familiar ya?"

"Ngh?"

Manik kogitsunemaru menerawang jauh ke depan

"Aku merasa... Kita telah kenal jauh sebelum ini... Kau begitu familiar"

Mikazuki tersenyum

"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja"

"Kau tau? Kau lebih mirip seorang model daripada seorang guru"

"Jangan mengejekku.."

Tawa mereka pecah seketika. Sebelum akhirnya pandangan mikazuki tertuju pada helai helai pirang di sudut halte

Mulutnya terbuka seketika. Alfabet demi alfabet tersusun rapi di benaknya.. Otaknya kembali memutarkan sebuah memori usang yang selalu menghantuinya akhir akhir ini

"Siapa... Dia?"

"Maaf?"

Ah mikazuki lupa, kogitsunemaru masih ada disampingnya

"Ah tidak, bagaimana kalau kita langsung menuju ke sekolah ? Ini hari pertamaku" tawar mikazuki cepat

"Oh, baiklah"

 *** Please Stay With Me...**

Kelas 11-2

Pelajaran pertama : Matematika

Guru : Kogitsunemaru

"KALAU TIDAK PAHAM, YA JANGAN MELONGO SEPERTI ORANG BODOH!"

Sebuah penggaris kayu menghantam papan tulis dengan keras. Membuat seisi kelas terkejut setengah mati

"Ta-tapi sensei" Tsurumaru Kuninaga, siswa ToukenRanbu Gakuen yang sialnya adalah siswa kelas 11-2 mencoba angkat bicara

"TAPI APA?!"

 **BRAAK**

Penggaris kayu itu menghantam meja Tsurumaru

"Ma-maaf sensei"

"Ck, kalian ini..."

Kogitsunemaru menyeringai karena teringat akan sesuatu yang sangat penting baginya

Dengan tatapan membunuh, ia menatap para muridnya

"Kumpulkan Tugas kalian... muridku sayang"

 **GLEK**

Beberapa siswa menelan ludah karena penyakit 'lupa' yang mereka derita selama ini.

'Mati aku'

"SAYA BILANG KUMPULKAN TUGAS KALIAN SEKARANG!"

"BAIK SENSEI!!!"

25 buku menumpuk di meja guru. Dengan teliti kogitsunemaru memeriksa semuanya

Tunggu, 25? Sedangkan siswanya saja berjumlah 30?

"Shishio, Tsurumaru Kuninaga, Kashuu Kiyomitsu, Yamatonokami Yasusada dan Mutsunokami .. Kemari kalian"

Dengan tatapan horor, mereka berlima mendekati guru killer nya itu

"I-iya sensei?"

"apa alasan kalian?"

"Lupa lah.. Apa lagi?" dengan enteng Se-enteng entengnya Shishio menjawab pertanyaan kogitsunemaru dengan tampang 'i don't care about it'

Keempat rekan sepersialan nya itu (?) menatap horor pemuda pendek disamping nya

"Eh? Apa?"

"TANGGALKAN BAJU KALIAN DAN LARI 30 KELILING SEKOLAH INI!!"

"La-lari... Tanpa baju?!!"

"LAKUKAN SEKARANG ATAU KALIAN LARI TANPA PAKAIAN APAPUN! A.K.A TELANJANG!"

"B-BAIK SENSEI!!!"

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, lima sekawanan itu langsung pergi menuju lapangan dengan menanggalkan baju mereka

"Hmm..."

Kogitsunemaru kembali duduk dengan tenang

"JAWABAN APA INI?! SALAH! SOUZA! AMBIL BUKUMU INI! NOL BESAR!"

"Bagaikan burung dalam sangkar"

"INI APA LAGI NIH?! HACHISUKA! NILAIMU 20!"

"lebih baik daripada kotetsu palsu"

"DAN INI- ah ... Yamanbagiri Kunihiro.. Nilaimu 100.. Ini bukumu"

Seukir senyum dari kogitsunemaru membuyarkan lamunan pemuda berhoodie ini..

Helaian pirangnya mengalun lembut, terpaan sinar mentari menambah kesan indah dalam dirinya. Ah andai saja ia membuka Hoodie nya.. Pasti jauh lebih indah

"Terima kasih"

Tanpa ia sadari, sepasang manik hetero mengekorinya dari luar ruangan

"Mitsuketa"


	2. chapter 2

Bel istirahat berbunyi dengan lantang. Mengalunkan beberapa musik klasik yang menjadi pilihan paling top para siswanya. Sebuah senyuman dan sorak Sorai menggema di sepanjang koridor. Menyiratkan bahwa kebebasan telah di depan mata. Ah, kebiasaan buruk para siswa

Saat jam istirahat seperti ini, ada ada saja yang akan dilakukan. Seperti :

Menjahili seseorang

Memesan 4 piring penuh kari

Membaca buku

Bereksperimen

Berdandan

Dan lain sebagainya...

Namun sosok pirang itu hanya diam memandangi pohon sakura di hadapannya

"MANBA-NII!!!"

Sosok pendek berlari sembari melambaikan tangan. Berharap sosok yang ia anggap sebagai 'kakak kandung'nya itu menjawab panggilan penuh kasih sayang darinya

Namun nihil.. Sang kakak tidak menjawab

Dengan sebuah sapaan siang yang hangat **(Read:Tabrakan)** sosok pendek itu berhasil mengalihkan pandangan sang kakak

Alhasil karena sapaan siang yang begitu hangat itu, mereka terjatuh.. Ya terjatuh..

Sungguh siang yang begitu hangat

"Itta-... Ah! Manba-nii! Mou! Aku sudah memanggilmu ratusan kali!"

Dengan berkacak pinggang, pemuda pendek itu-Horikawa Kunihiro mengoceh tanpa tanda koma apalagi titik di sela sela kalimatnya.

Sedangkan sang kakak hanya mengangguk paham dan sesekali meminta maaf kepadanya

Sebuah tikar kecil dibentang dengan pelan membuat suara gesekan rumput terdengar pelan di telinga Yamanbagiri.

Harum masakan Horikawa menyapa Indra nya. Membuat pandangannya teralihkan

Ah, ia suka bau masakan adiknya ini

"Yamabushi-nii sepertinya tidak akan pulang hari ini.. Ah ya.. Aku dengar ada guru baru yang akan mengajar"

Horikawa memulai percakapan duluan

"Guru baru?"

Manik biru Horikawa mengerjap beberapa kali

"Kau tidak tau? Saat jam istirahat selesai, ia akan mengajar di kelasmu loh"

Yamanbagiri hanya mengangguk. Ia tidak tertarik dengan percakapan Horikawa

Apalagi tentang guru baru itu

Ia tidak peduli dengan semua itu. Asalkan guru yang notabene nya baru itu tidak cerewet dan tidak menyebalkan seperti hal nya Hasebe-sensei juga tidak mata duitan seperti salah satu keluarga toushirou

"Mata nya unik, bagai rembulan"

Yamanbagiri berhenti sesaat dari kegiatan menyantap makan siangnya.

"Rembulan?"

Horikawa mengangguk antusias

"Rambutnya segelap langit malam, tubuhnya tinggi dan putih, selalu tersenyum juga matanya seperti hetero tengah!"

Yamanbagiri mulai tertarik dengan percakapan. Seperti ada kilasan familiar di sela sela kalimat adiknya itu

"Siapa.. Namanya?"

Horikawa tersenyum melihat kakaknya mulai tertarik dengan sesuatu yang ia ceritakan

"Mikazuki... Mikazuki Munechika- sensei"

Yamanbagiri tersentak kaget. Manik peridot nya membesar dan terbelalak. Mulutnya ternganga seketika

"Mi- apa?" yamanbagiri bertanya sekali lagi

"Cius..? Mi apa?" Dengan laknatnya.. Kashuu Kiyomitsu pemuda rempong yang sekelas dengan Yamanbagiri itu menerobos masuk ke percakapan

Dan sungguh! Yamanbagiri hanya ingin mengetahui namanya. Ia hanya mendengar Horikawa mengatakan sesuatu dengan awalan "Mi"... Bukannya ia tertular penyakit kashuu! Oh sungguh itu tidak benar!

"Oh, hai! Kashuu-senpai"

"Hai mou Horikawa ... Ne .. Ne.. Kau tau? Kemarin..."

Aah, sepertinya Yamanbagiri kehilangan kesempatan untuk bertanya

Adiknya dan maniak make up itu sedang bercengkrama bersama.. Tertawa bagai nenek sihir

Lebih baik ia diam

"Oh ayolah Kiyomitsu.. Kita kesini bukan untuk bercengkrama"

Yamatonokami Yasusada hanya mengeluh karena kelakuan luar biasa dari seorang kashuu Kiyomitsu

 _'Bertambah satu orang lagi.. Hm'_

Yamanbagiri mulai tidak nyaman dengan suasana ini. Penuh dengan teriakan gaje kashuu juga sumpah serapah seorang Yamatonokami

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa ne.. Horikawa"

Dengan adegan lambai melambai duo kashuu-yasuu itu menghilang dari pandangan

"Jadi manba-nii.. Apa yang mau kau tanyakan?"

"A-ah.. Itu... Bisa kau ulang siapa namanya?"

Gelagapan.. Ya yamanbagiri baru saja buyar dari lamunannya

"Mikazuki.. Mikazuki Munechika-sensei.. Kau akan bertemu dengannya nanti.. Sekarang ayo bereskan 10 menit lagi istirahat selesai"

Yamanbagiri mengangguk lalu berdiri membereskan semua nya. Mulai dari tikar kecil dan lainnya

Namun.. Saat tubuhnya sedang bergerak.. Pikirannya kini tengah menerawang jauh entah kemana

 _"Mikazuki Munechika ?.. Nama yang familiar.. Dimana aku pernah mendengarnya ya?"_

 ***Please Stay With Me...**

Kogitsunemaru membuka sebuah pintu putih susu itu dengan perlahan. Manik tajamnya menerawang kesana kemari. Kaki jenjangnya mulai melangkah menuju sosok gelap yang kini tengah berhadapan dengan sebuah layar monitor

"Mikazuki-san.. 10 menit lagi... Hari pertamamu untuk mengajar telah tiba.. Kelas 11-2"

Mikazuki tersenyum kecil

"Hal menarik apa yang akan kutemukan disana?"

 ***Please Stay With Me...**

Yamanbagiri berlari kecil di sepanjang koridor. Ia mengumpat dalam sela sela nafasnya karena harus bertemu dan berurusan dengan seorang raja laknat berinisial TK atau biasa dipanggil Tsurumaru

Kini tinggal 5 menit lagi sampai jam istirahat berakhir

 _'Cih, Bangau sialan... Lebih baik aku segera masuk ke kelas'_

Mikazuki berjalan santai menuju ruangan kepala sekolah. Memenuhi panggilannya

Di sepanjang koridor ia hanya menatap sekitar

 _'Mungkin.. Kepala sekolah aneh itu hanya mau menyapaku? Mengapa tidak dari tadi pagi saja?.. Aneh'_

Sekolah yang sama..Koridor yang sama dan waktu yang bersamaan pula.. Sosok pirang bertemu dengan sosok biru gelap

Walau hanya saling melewati tanpa bertatap muka

Mikazuki menyeringai

Dan Yamanbagiri tau, bahwa seseorang tengah menyeringai kepadanya

Langkahnya terhenti. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh

Tapi ia tidak menemui satu orang pun disana

Dengan mengangkat bahu, ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanan nya menuju kelas

Sedangkan sosok biru gelap itu masih menyeringai di balik sebuah dinding

"Aku tidak tau siapa dirimu... Tapi aku rasa.. Aku mengenalmu-"

Sosok itu menyipitkan matanya

 **"-Menarik"**


	3. chapter 3

**TAP TAP TAP**

"Hosh... Hosh.. Hosh.."

 **BRAAAKKK**

"MINNA!"

"KYAAA SETAN!"

"WAAA!"

"COPOT COPOT EH COPOT"

"ASTAGOEH!"

"DAFOEQ"

"MAKE UP KUU!!!!"

"SYAITHONNIROJIM"

Ricuh...

Hanya dengan satu gebrakan pintu plus satu teriakan membahana telah membuat seisi kelas terkejut bukan main

"Oi! Shishio! Ada apa?"

"Pak Hasebe mau razia?!"

"Pak kogitsunemaru mau bunuh orang?"

"Ichigo-sensei jadi seme?!"

"Izuminokami ketahuan selingkuh?!"

"Juzumaru-senpai melek?!"

"Tsurumaru insyaf?!"

Beribu pertanyaan langsung ditujukan pada pemuda pendek berambut pirang ini

"SUTOOOOPPPE" (stop)

Seketika hening...

"Ekhem.. Denger ya teman temanku yang baik... Kita kedatangan guru baru!!!"

Hening

Jangkrik berbunyi

Belalang berbunyi

Laba laba berbunyi

Semut berbunyi

Gajah berbunyi

"Woi! KEBUN BINATANG ATO APAAN NEH?!"

Manik para siswa mengerjap beberapa kali

Kita

Kedatangan

Guru

Baru

"Sensei?"

"Baru?"

10%

20%

30%

40%

80%

99%

100%

"Bencana"

"Ya ampun"

"Bagaimana jika sensei baru itu galak?"

"Bodo. Yang penting kagak kayak kogitsunemaru-sensei"

"Make-up an ah"

Ricuh kembali...

Yamanbagiri menghela nafas pasrah. Manik peridot nya menatap luar jendela dengan bosan.

' _Guru baru ?... Mikazuki Munechika...'_

Manik peridot itu terpejam sesaat. Menikmati terpaan angin lembut di wajahnya

 _'Siapa dia?'_

 **Please Stay With Me..**

Mikazuki berjalan cepat menuju kelas yang akan diajarnya sembari sesekali melirik sekitar

Langkahnya terhenti ketika menyadari bahwa ia telah berada tepat di depan pintu kelas 11-2

Sebuah tarikan nafas dan gagang pintu itu terbuka perlahan

 **Please Stay With Me..**

Yamanbagiri berdiri.. Dengan satu tarikan hoodie, ia mulai mendekati pintu

"oi kunihiro.. Mau kemana kau? Sebentar lagi guru baru itu akan masuk. Jika kau tidak beruntung, guru baru itu pasti akan menghukummu"

Ekor mata yamanbagiri melirik ke arah mutsunokami yang kini memegang erat tangannya

"bukan urusanmu"

Yamanbagiri menarik paksa tangannya, membuatnya sedikit merintih karena genggaman Mutsunokami yang begitu kuat

Namun sia sia

"Tapi aku-"

"toilet"

"huh? "

" aku mau ke toilet.. Puas? "

Mutsunokami mengangguk lalu melepaskan genggaman kuatnya

Ia sebenarnya tidak ingin Yamanbagiri yang notabene nya adalah PUJAAN HATI SEORANG MUTSUNOKAMI itu terlibat masalah

" baiklah "

Sebuah helaan nafas dalam.. Dan gagang pintu itu terbuka perlahan

 **Please Stay With Me..**

Sosok biru berhadapan langsung dengan sosok pirang

Sebuah suasana mencekam menambah kesan pertemuan diantara mereka

Sosok biru itu terlihat kaget. Manik hetero bagaikan bulan sabit itu membulat sempurna..

Aroma vanilla menyapa indera nya. Menampilkan bayangan bayangan familiar di benaknya

Sebuah tusukan mencekam menusuk hatinya. Memecah belahkan perasaannya

Sebuah luka dalam yang tidak ia ketahui, muncul kembali... Membuatnya frustrasi dan depresi

Luka menganga yang tidak bisa disembuhkan oleh apapun...

Kecuali dengan penyesalan nya itu sendiri..

Mikazuki, sosok biru itu... Bisa saja menangis di tempat..

Saat kilasan familiar di maniknya terlukis jelas...

Sosok pirang itu hanya menunduk dan menarik hoodienya..

Tidak ingin menatap wajah sang guru

"maaf sensei.. Saya permisi ke toilet" ujarnya tanpa menatap mikazuki

 _Tatap aku..._

"ehm... Sensei?"

 _Kumohon tatap lah aku_

"sensei? "

 _Tidakkah kau melihat kilasan ini?_

" ano... "

Manik mikazuki mengerjap beberapa kali...

" t-tentu.. S-silahkan" ucapnya gugup

Yamanbagiri mengangguk lalu berjalan melintasi mikazuki begitu saja. Tanpa melihat wajah sang lawan

"suara itu...begitu Familiar.. "

 **Please Stay With Me...**

Mikazuki duduk dengan anggunnya di kursi guru. Menatap satu persatu muridnya

Ia tersenyum, tidak... Lebih tepatnya menyeringai saat teringat helai helai pirang yang mengalihkan dunianya

"ano... Jadi bapak sensei baru disini? "

Sebuah pertanyaan polos

Ya polos...

Pertanyaan polos yang mampu membuat lamunan mikazuki buyar seketika

 _'sial.. Aku lupa_ '

Mikazuki berdiri dengan gagahnya sembari melepas jas yang ia kenakan tadi

" namaku Mikazuki, Mikazuki munechika... Aku akan mengajar pelajaran ipa untuk kelas ini.. Mohon bantuannya ya.. "

Serekah senyuman mengembang di wajah mulusnya. Memberikan kesan kerutan berbentuk kipas di ujung ekor matanya

Saat seisi kelas mulai terfokus akan keanggunan guru barunya itu,sang guru malah menatap keluar, berharap sosok yang ia cari cepat kembali

 ***Please Stay With Me..**

3 menit berlalu.. Mikazuki memberikan sebuah pelajaran dan beberapa penjelasan kepada murid murid nya. Ia kadang menghela nafas ketika beberapa siswa malah asyik sendiri..

"jadi... Apa kalian paham? "

Hening...

Hei, apa wajahku setampan itu sampai membuat kalian diam?

"munechika sensei.. Munechika sensei... Tolong datang ke ruang guru sekarang juga"

Mikazuki menghela nafas lalu beranjak keluar

"tolong jangan ribut ya "

Dengan seukir senyuman, kaki jenjangnya mulai menjauh dari kelas

 _'tch, padahal aku sedang mengajar... '_

 ***Please Stay With Me..**

Sebuah tarikan pintu terdengar menggema di ruang kelas

Namun tidak cukup untuk menghentikan aktivitas ' kegaduhan' yang diperbuat oleh teman sengkleknya

"sudah? "

Mutsunokami mendekati yamanbagiri dengan entengnya

" dimana guru itu? "

Mutsunokami mengangkat bahu.. Pura pura tidak mengetahuinya

"entah"

Kaki jenjang yamanbagiri melangkah menuju kursinya..

Diikuti dengan tatapan sinis Mutsunokami yang mencekam

' _sebenarnya... Apa hubungan kalian berdua? Sampai sampai... Mikazuki sensei terkejut bukan kepalang'_


	4. chapter 4 Special Kanehori

**Class 10-1 ToukenRanbu Gakuen**

 **Horikawa Kunihiro Izuminokami Kanesada**

"Haah~"

Sebuah helaan nafas terdengar di pojok kelas. Manik biru seindah permata itu menatap keluar dengan bosan

' _sedang apa ya.. Kane-san disana?'_

Merindu...

Itulah yang Kunihiro bungsu rasakan. Rindu yang amat dalam. Sangat dalam sampai kadang membuatnya terisak. Sosok dengan rambut panjang menjuntai juga sepasang manik tajam sewarna langit yang sangat ia nantikan dari dulu..

Sosok tegap dengan kulit putih nan mulus.. Sosok baik hati, keren, berwibawa, tampan, cool, bijaksana, anggun, gemulai, takut kecoa dan sebagainya...

Ahh... Membayangkannya saja horikawa kunihiro, sang bungsu mulai merasakan panas di kedua belah pipinya

Horikawa rindu semuanya

Ia rindu suara berat itu

Ia rindu dekapan hangat dari tubuh tegap itu...

Ia rindu teriakan histeris sang pujaan hati saat berhadapan dengan kecoa

Ia rindu seorang Izuminokami Kanesada

 _"Izuminokami Ketahuan selingkuh?! "_

 **BRAAAKKKK**

Horikawa memukul meja nya dengan keras, membuat semua orang menoleh padanya

" k-k-kunihiro... - k-kun? "

' _Ah, aku lupa.. '_

Horikawa tersenyum... Tidak, tepatnya menyeringai

" ah maaf, silahkan lanjutkan" ucapnya dengan nada agak menyeramkan

Sebuah helaan nafas terdengar kembali dari mulutnya...

"Kane-san... Kau tidak merindukan ku kah? "

Horikawa membuka buku nya, menulis sesuatu pada lembaran lembaran putih polos itu dengan tenang..

 _Tiap malam dalam mimpiku_

 _Kulihat dirimu, kurasakan dirimu_

 _Begitulah kau tahu aku bertahan_

 _Meski jauh jarak_

 _Dan ruang yang memisahkan_

 _Aku tetap disini.. Menanti dan menunggu_

 _Begitulah caraku untuk bertahan_

 _Dekat, jauh, dimanapun kau berada_

 _Aku percaya hati kita kan bertahan_

 _Sekali lagi kau buka pintu_

 _Dan kau ada di sini di hatiku_

 _Dan hatiku akan terus bertahan_

"Horikawa-kun... Dia datang!!! "

Kak jenjang itu melangkah keluar

Deru nafas dan pacuan jantung menambah nuansa..

Sebuah kerinduan yang amat sangat kembali bergejolak

Ini kah cinta?

 _Cinta bisa sekali menyentuh kita_

 _Dan (cinta) kan abadi untuk selamanya_

 _Dan jangan pernah menyerah hingga kita bersatu_

 _Cinta adalah saat aku mencintaimu_

 _Saat aku benar-benar mendekapmu_

 _Di dalam hidupku kita kan selalu bertahan_

"wah... Sekolah ini ternyata sangat bagus untuk siswa keren sepertiku... Harusnya aku tidak pindah ke luar kota"

 _Dekat, jauh, dimanapun dirimu berada_

 _Aku percaya hati kita kan bertahan_

 _Sekali lagi kau buka pintu (hatiku)_

 _Dan kau ada di sini di hatiku_

 _Dan hatiku akan terus bertahan_

"KANE-SAN!!!"

 _Ada cinta yang takkan binasa_

Sosok tegap itu berbalik dan tersenyum

"yo kunihiro! Sudah 1 tahun berlalu ya.. "

Sebuah senyuman terlukis di wajah polos sang bungsu kunihiro

Menampilkan secerah cahaya bagi si lawan

"Selamat bergabung kembali... Kane-san"

"Ya... Mohon bantuannya... Kunihiro"

 _Kau ada di sisiku, tak ada lagi yang kutakutkan_

 _Dan aku tahu hatiku akan bertahan_

 _Kita akan selamanya seperti ini_

 _Engkau kujaga di dalam hatiku_

 _Dan hatiku akan terus bertahan_

 ***Please Stay With Me...**

Kashuu Kiyomitsu Yamatonokami Yasusada

"KYAA... MEREKA SWEET BANGET! NE... YASUSADA... AKU INGIN SEPERTI ITU!! "

teriakan seorang kashuu kiyomitsu menggema di sudut koridor, membuat sang biru kadang menghela nafas berat untuk ke ratusan kalinya

" haah ~. Ayolah kiyomitsu... Kelas ichigo-sensei akan dimulai 5 menit lagi"

Dengan memanyunkan bibir ala bebek sariawan, kashuu memalingkan wajahnya

Dan pada akhirnya...

Yasusada lah yang harus mengalah

"haah~ akan kubelikan kutek sebagai permintaan maafku"

Manik rubby kashuu mulai bersinar sinar. Ia kemudian menoleh dengan cepat dan menyambar tangan Yasusada dengan cepat

"5 KUTEK AKAN LEBIH BAIK!! "

' _setan cantik ini memerasku sialan..'_


	5. chapter 5

Bel pulang telah berbunyi, diikuti dengan sorak sorai kemerdekaan para siswanya

Saat semua siswa berbondong bondong ingin pulang cepat...

Yamanbagiri justru sebaliknya

Tidak, bukan berarti dia tidak merindukan rumah nya sendiri.. tapi ia tidak mau berdesak desakan di sepanjang koridor yang sengaja dibuat oleh ego para siswa

"Kau tidak pulang yamanbagiri? Hari mulai mendung.. hujan akan tiba"

Manik peridot itu melirik manik amber yang tengah menatapnya penuh kekhawatiran itu

"Tidak"

Tsurumaru memiringkan kepalanya heran

"Apa kau mau pulang bersamaku yamanbagiri?"

Yamanbagiri menggeleng

"Duluan saja"

Tsurumaru menghela nafas. Ia menyerah

"Kalau begitu aku duluan.. hati hati"

Tangan putih Tsurumaru mengelus Hoodie yamanbagiri dengan perlahan. Ia akui bahwa wajah yamanbagiri memang manis...

Tapi sepertinya ia bukan jodoh seorang Tsurumaru Kuninaga

Tapi apa salahnya menjaga sang pujaan hati walau kenyataannya dia bukanlah siapa siapa

Lambaian tangan Tsurumaru mengakhiri percakapan mereka. Semburat merah muda menghiasi wajah putihnya

Tanpa ia sadari sepasang mata menatap mereka dengan tatapan kecewa

"Tsurumaru-dono..."

 ***Please Stay With Me...**

"Sialan.."

Disinilah yamanbagiri berada..

Di tengah rintikan hujan deras yang mengguyur tubuhnya

 _'ini belum terlalu jauh, lebih baik aku kembali'_

Kaki jenjang yamanbagiri mulai berbalik, menuju kembali ke sekolah

"Tch, si bangau itu benar"

Bulir demi bulir membasahi Hoodie yamanbagiri, membuat sang empu terkadang menggigil kedinginan

"Untung saja horikawa sudah pulang duluan"

Yaahh, walaupun Yamanbagiri terkenal dengan bicaranya yang sedikit.. namun ia masih punya kekhawatiran dan insting sebagai seorang kakak

Jika saja horikawa pulang bersamanya, akan dipastikan bahwa Yamanbagiri akan menyelimutinya dengan berbagai kain hangat

Meski kain kafan sekalipun

Ok, ia mulai Gila sekarang

 ***Please Stay With Me..**

"Akhirnya selesai.."

Manik hetero tengah itu menatap sekelilingnya

Sunyi

Terlalu sunyi

"Rupanya semua sudah pulang"

Mikazuki berdiri dan memakai jas nya. Merapikan dasinya dan beranjak pergi

"Waktunya pulang"

 _Aku sering menutup mataku_

 _Dan aku dapat melihat senyumanmu_

 _Kamu mengulurkan tanganmu_

 _Dan aku terbangun dari mimpiku_

 _Meskipun hatimu adalah milikku_

 _Ini kosong didalam_

 _Aku tidak pernah mempunyai cintamu_

 _Dan aku tidak akan pernah (Mikazuki Ver)_

Kaki jenjang milik Mikazuki terhenti seketika. Maniknya membesar saat helai helai pirang kembali dilihatnya. Kilasan kilasan itu kembali teringat olehnya

Bayang bayang menakutkan yang selama ini belum pernah ia taklukan muncul kembali dihadapannya

Namun kali ini Mikazuki Munechika akan kembali merebut 'Miliknya'

 _Dan setiap malam_

 _Aku berbaring tak bisa tidur_

 _Berikir mungkin kau mencintaiku_

 _Seperti aku selalu mencintaimu (Mikazuki Ver)_

"Kau belum pulang Yamanbagiri?"

Bahu Yamanbagiri naik secara tiba tiba. Bulu kuduknya keremangan seketika

Ia kaget akan suara familiar itu

"A-"

"Tidak usah takut begitu, aku Mikazuki.. sensei mu"

Yamanbagiri tidak menoleh dan tidak pula menatap sang lawan bicara

Sedangkan Mikazuki, berusaha untuk menatap wajah sempurna milik sang pirang

 _Tetapi bagaimana kamu dapat mencintaiku_

 _Seperti aku mencintaimu ketika_

 _Kamu tidak dapat melihat lurus ke mataku (Mikazuki Ver)_

'' Kenapa kau tidak mau menatapku?"

 **DEG**

"B-bukan begitu sensei.. "

Yamanbagiri masih tidak mau menatap Mikazuki..

Saat ditanya seperti itu... Ia malah bingung..

Tidak mengerti mengapa tubuhnya tidak mau berhadapan dengan sensei barunya itu. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa manik indahnya tidak mau menatap manik hetero tengah sang sensei..

Ia tidak mau

Hanya tidak mau

"Wajahmu indah"

"Huh?"

Yamanbagiri mengadah sedikit. Namun tetap, ia tidak berbalik

"Wajahmu indah... Indah sekali... Apalagi jika diterpa bunga sakura"

Sebuah gejolak bahagia menyeruak didalam hati Yamanbagiri

 _Aku tidak pernah merasakan seperti ini_

 _Menjadi sangat jatuh cinta_

 _Untuk memiliki seseorang yang ada disana_

 _Ini pertama kalinya..._

 _Aku merasa bahagia_

 _Dengan seseorang yang tidak pernah aku kenal_

 _Benarkah itu? (Yamanbagiri Ver)_

"Arigatou... Sensei"

Yamanbagiri tersenyum...

Dan Mikazuki menyeringai

 _Dari dulu aku merasa sangat kesepian_

 _Bukankah kau seharusnya menjadi sebuah realita yang menemaniku?_

 _Kau yang seharusnya ada untuk mengusap air mataku_

 _Dengan mengatakan bahwa tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu_

 _Aku harap itu bukan imajinasi belaka (Mikazuki Ver)_

"Kalau begitu Yamanbagiri, bagaimana kalau kita nyalakan penghangat di kelas mu hm?"

Yamanbagiri tersenyum dan mengangguk. Tubuhnya berdiri secara perlahan

 _Air yang dingin dan tenang_

 _Bayanganku ada disana_

 _Aku melihat kamu memimpikan ku sepanjang malam_

 _Mengigau sembari menangis_

 _Mencoba menggapai sesuatu di ambang realita_

 _Bodohnya..._

 _Aku disini.._

 _Namun kamu tidak menyadari nya_

 _Aku sebuah reinkarnasi (yamanbagiri ver)_

Mikazuki membenarkan posisi dasinya, menepuk jasnya dan bersiap melihat wajah Yamanbagiri secara utuh

 _Aku melihat kamu memegangku_

 _Tetapi kemudian kamu menghilang_

 _semua yang tertinggal darimu_

 _Adalah sebuah kenangan_

 _Tentang itu saja, yang ada dalam mimpiku (Mikazuki Ver)_

Yamanbagiri membalikkan badannya. Manik peridotnya bertemu dengan manik hetero milik Mikazuki

Terbelalak?

Kaget?

Tidak percaya?

Familiar?

Tentu saja... Semua itu yang dirasakan oleh yamanbagiri

Kini Yamanbagiri bagai telah terjun bebas ke neraka

Tertusuk jarum panjang yang langsung menembus hatinya

Sakit

Alfabet demi alfabet tersusun rapi..hanya saja ia tidak bisa mengucapkan nya

Tidak untuk sekarang

"Ugh"

Yamanbagiri mengeluh kesakitan saat sebuah memori melintas begitu saja dalam pikirannya

 _Aku tidak tahu apa yang menyakitimu_

 _tetapi aku dapat merasakan itu juga_

 _Dan itu juga sangat menyakitkan_

 _Untuk mengetahui bahwa aku tidak dapt berbuat apa-apa_ _(mikazuki ver)_

Tubuh ringkih itu ambruk seketika. Hampir saja mencium kerasnya tanah jika saja sepasang tangan kekar menahannya. Membawanya kedalam dekapan hangat penuh makna

 _Dan jauh dalam hatiku_

 _Bagaimanapun aku hanya tau_

 _Bahwa tidak peduli apapun_

 _Aku akan selalu mencintaimu(Mikazuki Ver)_

"Mika..zuki.."

 ** _Jadi mengapa aku masih ada disini di dalam hujan (Mikazuki ver)_**

_

Review please?


	6. chapter 6

_Jeritan demi jeritan memekakkan telinga_

 _Sorak sorai Keputus asaan menggema di seluruh cakrawala_

 _Darah menyelimuti seluruh Padang rumput_

 _Besi dan jelaga beradu menciptakan semburan api kecil di celah gesekannya_

 _Inilah perang_

 _Perang yang menyakitkan_

 _Perang dimana hilangnya kesucian sebuah benteng_

 _Rusaknya harga diri dari seorang bidak catur yang gagal melindungi tuannya_

 _Inilah perang..._

 _Perang yang dramatis.._

 _"AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN MEREBUT MILIKKU KEMBALI!!"_

 **BLEDARRR**

Sebuah kilatan petir membuat manik peridot indah itu terbuka. Mengeluh saat sebuah cahaya lampu menerobos jauh ke dalam matanya

"Mimpi buruk?"

Yamanbagiri terduduk dan menoleh ke sumber suara

Helaian biru memenuhi pandangannya. Manik hetero indah bak rembulan Di malam hari menyapa dirinya

"Siapa?"

Dan yaah... Yamanbagiri itu bukan tipe orang yang mengingat semua hal tidak berguna seperti ini.. ia hanya ingat rumus rumus yang diajarkan oleh gurunya

Ayolah.. ini tidak penting

"Oya? Aku sensei mu.. Mikazuki Munechika.. kau sempat tidak sadarkan diri tadi.. hoho... Aku sampai panik loh"

 **SRIIINGG**

Yamanbagiri meremas rambutnya dengan keras. Sebuah kilatan memori melintas begitu saja di pikirannya

Mikazuki berdiri

Sudah jelas bukan? Bahwa ia akan berdiri dan menghampiri 'siswanya' dengan tatapan khawatir

"Daijoubu?"

"Y-yahh"

Manik peridot itu diam diam memperhatikan sosok biru gelap disampingnya

Semburat merah padam menghias pipinya. Ah, ia suka

"Sepertinya... Kau mimpi buruk ya? Yamanbagiri"

"Eh?"

 _Hei lihatlah.. kita memimpikan mimpi yang sama_

"Benarkah? Aku lupa"

 _Namun tidak ada satupun diantara kita yang mau memberitahukannya_

"Hoho.. memang sebaiknya dilupakan saja"

 _Namun aku tak bisa jika harus dihantui rasa takut_

 _Siapa dirimu?_

 _Pernahkah kita berjumpa?_

Tangan halus Mikazuki menyentuh kening Yamanbagiri perlahan

"Kau demam ya?"

 _Lihat... Aku bisa merasakannya_

 _Kau saja yang tidak bisa_

Yamanbagiri mengerjap beberapa kali. Lalu merasakan kedua belah pipinya memanas

"U-um"

 _Aku sering bermimpi_

 _Dan semua itu tentang mu_

 _Taukah kamu?_

"Mau pulang bersamaku?"

Manik peridot Yamanbagiri terbelalak

Ia bahkan baru mengenal Sang sensei beberapa saat lalu

Benarkah?

 _Kau selalu saja tidak mau saat aku ajak_

 _Kenapa?_

 _Apa aku tidak cocok untukmu?_

 _Ah kurasa tidak.._

 _Aku rasa, kau bukan tipe pemilih_

 _Hei, aku ini seorang tenka goken_

 _Siapa yang tidak mau denganku?_

 _Bahkan saniwa sendiri menyukaiku_

 _Mungkin..._

"A-aku bisa pulang sendiri sensei"

Yamanbagiri menarik Hoodie ya perlahan

Menariknya hingga kepalanya tertutup sempurna

Namun , sepertinya ia belum sadar..

Bahwa Hoodienya tidak berada di 'Tempat seharusnya'

Gerak gerik Yamanbagiri membuat kilasan itu kembali lagi..

Mikazuki menyeringai

"eh sensei... Ada apa??"

"T-tidak... Pfft.. kau menarik apa? Hoodie mu ada disini"

Jari jemari lentik Mikazuki menunjuk ke arah sebuah Hoodie yang melekat sempurna di samping tempat tidur

 **BLUSSHHH**

Jadi.. ya tentu saja..

Yamanbagiri tidak memakai sehelai kain pun dikepalanya

"HUWAAA"

 **BRAAAKKKK**

Yamanbagiri dengan bodohnya terjatuh dan lebih sialnya lagi

Ia terjatuh dalam dekapan sang guru

Mikazuki makin menyeringai

Ia ingin sekali memakan sang murid

Namun ayolah, dia harus bermain secara halus

Tangan Mikazuki mulai menggendong Yamanbagiri ala bridal style

"K-kita mau kemana sensei??"

"Mobilku tentunya.. aku lupa bahwa aku sebelumnya membawa mobil"

'SIALAN... HARUSNYA SEJAK TADI KAU MEMBERITAHUKU"

 _Aku disini... Menatapmu setiap saat_

 **Bacotan author**

huwaaa kagak bagus.. apaan nih??! *Lempar hp*

:v

Gomenna...

HIV (Hasrat Ingin Vikin) author belum muncul :v

Lah Napa bikin?

Au ah terang :V

Harap tinggalkan jejak tangan :v


	7. chapter 7

**TING TONG**

Yamanbagiri menekan bel rumahnya. Namun tidak ada satupun jawaban dari dalam

"Kau yakin adikmu ada di rumah?" Tanya Mikazuki dengan tatapan ragu

"Entahlah sensei.."

Yamanbagiri mulai gelisah. Jarang sekali rumahnya kosong seperti ini. Kemana Horikawa? Biasanya ia meminta izin terlebih dahulu jika ingin pergi keluar

Namun hari ini hujan

Orang gila mana yang mau keluar saat hujan lebat seperti ini?

Yamanbagiri mengeluh kedinginan seiring tidak jua dibukanya pintu coklat susu dihadapannya

Mikazuki menatap Yamanbagiri lama. Alisnya berkedut saat melihatnya.

Surai keemasan yang indah

Manik peridot yang berkilau

Tatapan dingin dan hangat

Gambaran yang sulit diucapkan oleh sebuah rangkaian kata

Terbuka dan tertutup

Dingin namun peduli disaat yang bersamaan

 **PUKK**

Mikazuki membuka jasnya dan memakaikannya di tubuh Yamanbagiri dengan cepat

"Eh? Bagaimana denganmu sen-''

"Tak apa.. pakai saja.."

Mikazuki menatap lembut ke arah sang pirang

Sedangkan sang pirang, berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menunjukkan wajah merahnya

'padahal aku baru mengenalnya.. namun, sepertinya aku sudah... Aah tidak tidak!'

 **TOK TOK TOK**

"Permisi.. ada orang didalam?"

Tidak ada sahutan

 **TOK TOK TOK**

"permisi?"

Lagi lagi tidak ada sahutan

 **TOK TOK TOK**

"Permisi.. jika anda tidak membukanya.. akan saya hancurkan pintu ini"

Manik Yamanbagiri terbelalak sedikit

"Sensei! Jangan dihancurkan!"

Mikazuki terdiam sesaat

Lalu tertawa

"Pftt- ayolah Yamanbagiri.. aku hanya bercanda"

Gelak tawa Mikazuki terdengar memenuhi telinga Yamanbagiri dengan perlahan

 _"Yaa? Hora Kane-san.. aku sudah membuatkan udon disana"_

Samar..

Terdengar suara laki laki dari dalam

"Kane-san? **_Izuminokami_**..."

Yamanbagiri mengernyitkan dahi. Sebelum aura aura membunuh keluar dari tubuhnya

 **KRIIIEETT**

Pintu kediaman kunihiro itu terbuka perlahan. Menampilkan sosok pendek dan sosok tinggi tegap dengan rambut hitam kelam

"Oh, okairi Manba-nii.. are? Mikazuki-sensei?"

Horikawa terkejut mendapati senseinya berdiri di samping Yamanbagiri

Sedangkan izuminokami terlihat pucat mendapati aura membunuh Yamanbagiri yang pekat memenuhi tempatnya

Aah, rupanya sang (calon) kakak ipar itu tidak merestui hubungannya dengan Horikawa

"Hoho.. aku kira tidak ada orang disini.. aku datang mengantar kan Yamanbagiri"

"Huwaaa arigatou sensei! Karena telah mengantar Manba-nii.."

Mikazuki tersenyum

Dan Yamanbagiri menyeringai bagai pembunuh pada izuminokami

"H-hai Yamanbagiri"

Yamanbagiri diam..

Namun auranya tetap menjalar

 ** _"Akan kubunuh kau izuminokami.. jangan harap kau bisa melihat langit lagi" *telepati mode_**

Izuminokami menelan ludah. Keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya

"Are? Kane-san ?"

"Ah? Ya hehe"

"Ah aku lupa.. silahkan masuk sensei"

Horikawa menunduk sopan lalu mempersilahkan senseinya masuk kedalam rumah

"Ah tidak perlu horikawa-kun.. aku akan langsung pulang.. dan oh Izuminokami kelas 11-3 ya?"

Izuminokami menoleh ke arah Mikazuki dengan cepat

"Y-ya? A-aku izuminokami. Murid pindahan"

Mikazuki tersenyum

"Jika rambutmu masih tergerai.. kogitsunemaru-san tidak akan segan memotong rambutmu loh.. kecuali jika kau mengikatnya "

Izuminokami tambah pucat

'SIALAN.. padahal rambutku ini adalah primadona yang tak terkalahkan'

"B-baik sensei"

Izuminokami gelagapan.. sedangkan horikawa asik dengan imajinasinya

'jika rambut Kane-san pendek...'

 **BLUSSHHH**

Kedua belah pipi horikawa memerah sempurna

"Kalau begitu aku pulang ya.. sampai jumpa besok"

Mikazuki pamit pulang. Dengan menundukkan kepala sopan kaki jenjangnya mulai melangkah menembus hujan

"S-sensei! Jas mu ...

Baru saja Yamanbagiri ingin menyusul.. namun suara mesin mobil telah berlalu meninggalkan kediaman kunihiro

"...ketinggalan"

Yamanbagiri menghela nafas dan langsung menatap izuminokami dengan tatapan paling menyeramkan

 ** _"Pergi kau! Atau akan ku seret rambutmu itu keluar" *telepati mode_**

Izuminokami bergidik ngeri

"Ah, kunihiro... A-aku permisi dulu.. sampai jumpa besok"

Izuminokami langsung melakukan langkah seribu meninggalkan kediaman kunihiro bersaudara itu

"Padahal aku sudah memasak udon untuknya"

Yamanbagiri tersenyum puas

"Hachuu~"

Ok.. sepertinya ia akan kena flu sebentar lagi

"Huwaaa manba-nii! Ayo masuk! Hangatkan dirimu!"

 **Please Stay With Me..**

"KAKAKA!! TADAIMAAAA"

Sebuah sahutan penuh semangat menggema di dalam kediaman kunihiro

"Ah, okairi yamabushi-nii.. bukankah harusnya kau pulang besok?"

Tanya horikawa yang masih sibuk dengan urusan dapurnya

"KAKAKA... Tidak jadi"

Yamabushi Kunihiro, sang sulung dari kunihiro bersaudara ini melempar sembarangan tas kerjanya dan langsung duduk di atas sofa berukuran raksasa itu

"Hm.. hm.. hm.."

Horikawa bersenandung ria sembari menyiapkan makan malam untuk para saudaranya itu

"KAKAKA.. lelahnya.. horikawa dimana manba?"

Yamabushi dengan entengnya merusak senandung lembut penuh kasih sayang milik Horikawa

"Huff yamabushi-nii.. kau merusak senandung ku"

"KAKAKA gomen gomen.. dimana Manba?"

Horikawa meletakkan beberapa piring omelette di atas meja makan

"Manba-nii ada di kamarnya.. aku harap dia tidak terkena demam ya"

Gerakan yamabushi berhenti

"Demam?"

"Oh, tadi Manba-nii kehujanan.. lalu Mikazuki-sensei, guru baru itu mengantarnya sampai rumah"

Horikawa menghias beberapa omelette dengan seukir gambar hati diatasnya

"Ok siap"

"Mikazuki? Keturunan sanjou itu?"

"Sanjou?"

"KAKAKA Sanjou itu.. yang terkenal.. kaya 100 turunan"

Horikawa hampir saja menjatuhkan nampan yang dipegangnya

"100 TURUNAN?!"

"KAKAKA.. daripada membahas itu lebih baik panggil Manba untuk makan malam"

Horikawa mengangguk dan bergegas menaiki tangga menuju kamar Yamanbagiri

'sanjou? Lupakan... Karena hatiku hanya untuk Kane-san semata! Cinta.. bukanlah soal materi'

 ** _(Author : 0*numpang lewat*0 EAAAA CINTA BUKANLAH SOAL MATERI :V EA EA EA :V /ditebas Hori_**

 **hori : lupakan ... Kembali ke cerita!)**

 **Tok Tok Tok**

"Manba-nii.. makan malam sudah si- eh?"

Secarik kertas di bawah kaki horikawa membuatnya terdiam sesaat

 ** _Habiskan saja punyaku... Aku tidak lapar.. terimakasih_**

'Huff manba-nii sedang diet rupanya' batin horikawa

Secarik kertas kembali muncul dari bawah pintu kecoklatan itu

 ** _Aku bukan perempuan dan aku tidak diet sungguh!_**

Horikawa tertawa kecil untuk waktu yang lama. Kakaknya memang selalu bisa membaca semua pikiran nya

"Baiklah Manba-nii... Selamat malam"

 ** _oooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

 ** _Bacotan author_**

 ** _Hae semua :v_**

 ** _Kabar apa? :V / njer kebalik :v_**

 ** _Maksudnya apa kabar? :V_**

 ** _Harap tinggalkan jejak kehidupan /digiles :v_**

 ** _hehe.. Review please?_**


	8. chapter 8

**DRRTTT DRRTTT**

Ponsel milik Mikazuki bergetar di dalam sakunya. Membuat pandangannya teralihkan

"Tch, orang waras mana yang menelpon saat aku sedang menyetir?"

Dengan terpaksa, Mikazuki memarkirkan mobilnya di pinggir sebuah jalan raya. Tidak mempedulikan rambu yang ada di depannya

' _masa bodoh dengan rambu.. toh tidak ada polisi sekarang'_

"Moshi Moshi.. munechika desu"

" **Maaf menelpon mu saat kau sedang sibuk dengan urusanmu Tuan muda"**

"Ck, langsung saja.. ada apa? Aku sedang menyetir"

" **Sanjou-sama menyuruh anda untuk kembali dan singgah sebentar ke kediaman beliau"**

"Aku sedang sibuk"

" **Maaf tuan muda, tapi ini penting"**

"Tch, pak tua itu.. baiklah"

Telpon terputus secara sepihak oleh Mikazuki. Dengan geram bercampur marah ia melempar hp nya sembarangan ke arah kursi di sampingnya

"Ck.."

Dengan gaya ala driver profesional, ia membanting stir dan melaju dengan cepat menuju sebuah mansion milik keluarga Sanjou

"Apa yang diinginkan pak tua sialan itu?"

 **Please Stay with me..**

 ** _19:49_**

 ** _Mansion keluarga sanjou_**

"Otou-sama... Aku datang"

Kaki jenjang milik Mikazuki berjalan menuju seorang laki laki tua di atas sebuah kursi mewah bak raja dunia

"Ohh Mikazuki"

Dengan mengangkat tangan, sang 'raja dunia' itu berhasil menyuruh semua pelayan untuk meninggalkan ruangan

Kecuali sang tangan kanannya... Ishikirimaru

"Jadi begini... Tentang jabatan itu-"

"Aku tidak tertarik" potong Mikazuki cepat

"Tapi.. siapa yang akan menjadi penerus perusahaan ku?.. aku ini sudah tua.. berhentilah menjadi guru dan jalankan perusahaan ku"

Mikazuki mengeratkan kepalan tangannya

"Sudah kubilang bahwa aku menolak.. otou-sama.. maaf"

Manik sang Sanjou menajam. Tangan nya kini telah memukul wajah anaknya sendiri dengan kuat

"DASAR ANAK TIDAK TAU DIUNTUNG! HARUSNYA KAU MENERIMA TAWARANKU!"

Mikazuki terduduk

Menyeka rembesan darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya

Ah.. walaupun sudah tua, rupanya ayahnya yang satu itu masih mempunyai tenaga yang besar untuk menumbangkannya

"Maaf otou-sama.. tapi aku tetap menolak"

Baru saja sang Sanjou ingin memukul kembali anaknya.. sebuah tangan menghadangnya dari belakang

"Maaf menyela tuan.. tapi sepertinya anda terlalu terbawa emosi"

Sang Sanjou merapikan dasinya dan berbalik lalu menatap sinis sepasang mata hetero sang anak

"Tidak berguna"

Ucapnya sebelum memasuki sebuah pintu besar di belakang nya

"Anda tak apa.. tuan muda?"

Sebuah uluran tangan hangat seorang ishikirimaru membuat Mikazuki terhenyak. Ia baru saja sadar dari lamunannya

"Tak apa.. kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke apartemen ku"

Lagi, lagi dan lagi..

Pukulan keras selalu saja dilayangkan untuk dirinya

Salahkah jika ia memilih kehidupannya sendiri?

Salahkah jika ia lebih memilih profesi lain selain menjadi seseorang yang setiap hari duduk di belakang layar monitor?

Salahkah jika ia hidup dengan menentang takdir keturunan sanjou?

Mikazuki bingung...

Namun keputusannya tetap bulat

Mikazuki menghela nafas.. tanpa mengetahui berjuta umpatan sang ayah untuk anaknya

 _'kita lihat saja nanti... Anakku'_

 ***Please Stay with me..**

Mikazuki menyusuri jalan sepi dengan mobilnya. Membuat kedua matanya menjadi sedikit lelah untuk melihat

Pandangannya kosong

Pikirannya entah kemana

Namun ia masih tetap menyetir

Bodoh sekali

Ya benar.. dia memang bodoh

 **DRRTT DRRTTT**

Ponsel milik Mikazuki kembali berdering. Membuat urat kesabaran Mikazuki terputus seketika

' _ORANG WARAS MANA LAGI YANG MENELPON?!'_

Mikazuki menghela nafas berat. Demi menjaga image nya sebagai laki laki dengan berjuta pesona.. ia menjawab telpon tersebut dengan nada lembut

"Moshi Moshi.. munechika desu"

 **"Mikazuki-san! Harusnya kau mengambil data para siswa padaku!"**

"Astaga aku lupa.. maaf kogitsunemaru-san.. aku akan mengambilnya sebentar lagi. Dan oh, bisakah kita bertemu?"

" **15 menit lagi.. di taman"**

Helaan nafas berkali kali keluar dari mulut sang rembulan. Menyisakan sedikit umpatan bagi dirinya sendiri

Mobil mewah itu terparkir dengan indahnya di sudut taman. Ia hampir saja terlonjak kaget saat Surai putih mengalun di kaca mobilnya

"Mikazuki-san"

"setan?"

"Ini aku"

"Pocong?"

"K-"

"Kuntilanak?"

"Maaf?"

"Genderowo?"

"Tuyul?"

"Sundel bolong?"

"Ehmm.. kogitsunemaru"

"Ah"

Mikazuki dengan bodohnya menyebut kogitsunemaru dengan berbagai jenis hantu yang ia ketahui

Pintu mobil terbuka perlahan. Kini Mikazuki dapat melihat jelas sosok tegap kogitsunemaru.

Beberapa menit terasa singkat. Malam makin larut.. namun kedua insan itu masih tetap ada di taman

Yaah membahas para murid

Lalu, mengapa harus ditaman?

Hanya kogitsunemaru yang tau

Manik tajam milik kogitsunemaru menatap lembut insan biru dihadapannya. Tersenyum bahagia..

Namun ada sedikit kerutan di dahinya. Dan kogitsunemaru tau bahwa sebuah masalah berat sedang dihadapi sang rembulan.

"Aku tau bahwa kita baru kenal.. tapi"

Alis Mikazuki terangkat sedikit

"Tapi?"

"Sepertinya kita pernah bertemu jauh sebelum ini"

Mikazuki tersenyum

"Yaah.. sejujurnya aku merasakan yang seperti itu"

Manik rembulan indah itu menerawang ke ujung langit

Menatap satu persatu bintang yang bertaburan di atasnya

"Aku ini **temanmu**.. kau bisa mempercayai ku"

Jujur, hati Kogitsunemaru seperti terkikis saat ia mengucapkan hal itu. Hanya sekedar **Teman**

Benar, Kogitsunemaru menyukai Mikazuki saat pandangan pertama

Ia begitu indah Dimata sang guru yang terkenal killer itu

Serekah senyuman kecil menghiasi wajah mulus Mikazuki

"Sepertinya.. aku bisa mempercayai mu"

Kemudian manik rembulan itu tertutup sendu

 ***Please Stay with me..**

" Jadi.. begitulah"

Mikazuki mengakhiri ceritanya dengan nada pasrah. Suaranya terdengar bergetar saat menceritakan semua keluh kesah nya pada kogitsunemaru

Sedangkan kogitsunemaru, hampir tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk memeluk Mikazuki

 _Hei... Mengapa kau bersedih?_

 _Apa masalah itu sangat membebanimu?_

 _Pergi dan larilah_

 _Saat itulah kau bisa terlepas dari segalanya_

"Apa kau .. mau mengubah margamu.. Mikazuki-san?"

 _Aku memang bodoh_

 _Tapi setidaknya aku bisa membuatmu tertawa_

Gelak tawa Mikazuki terdengar jelas di telinga kogitsunemaru. Yaa jelas

Sangat jelas

Sampai membuat sang penyuka rubah itu kebingungan sendiri

 _Taukah kau bahwa aku menyukaimu?_

 _Tapi... Mengapa kau tidak pernah menyukaiku?_

 _Aku tau bahwa kita baru saling kenal_

 _Namun toh, cinta tidak memandang apapun_

"Hoho... Sepertinya aku sudah cukup berdrama"

 **Ctaakk**

Perempatan muncul di sudut dahi kogitsunemaru. Namun ia tetap tersenyum

"Kalau begitu.. kogitsunemaru-san"

Mikazuki meraih tasnya dan bersiap masuk kedalam mobilnya

"Terimakasih untuk malam ini"

Seukir senyuman membuat hati sang rubah meleleh seketika

Namun ia tetap mampu tersenyum tulus untuk rembulan sang pujaan hatinya

"Sama sama... Mikazuki-san"

 _tapi sayangnya.. kau lebih menyukai seseorang daripada aku_

Sebuah deruan mesin makin lama makin samar. Meninggalkan Kogitsunemaru yang termenung sendirian disana

Kogitsunemaru menghidupkan ponselnya. Dan menatap sebuah gambar yang membuatnya sakit hati

Sang pirang..

Yah, sebenarnya ia mengetahui semuanya..

Saat pertama kali Manik Mikazuki bertemu dengan manik peridot di halte

Saat tatapan familiar yang ditujukan Mikazuki pada muridnya..

Sampai saat mereka berduaan di dalam UKS..

Yaah ia tau semuanya..

Karena itu ia cemburu

"Yamanbagiri Kunihiro huh?"

 ** _Sayangnya aku tidak akan pernah.. membiarkan kalian berdua bersatu.._**

 ** _Wahai pujaan hatiku... Mikazuki Munechika_**

00000000000000000000000

Bacotan author :v

(Biar panjang :v)

Author : A cieee... Mbah kogi stalker... :V

Mbah kogi : bacot Thor..

Kalian...

Iya kalian...

Harap tinggalkan jejak tangan :V

Jejak sepatu

Jejak kepala

Jejak leher

Jejak pundak

Jejak jari

Jejak kaki

Jejak tapak

Jejak mata

Jejak pipi

Jejak

Jejak

Jejak

Jejak

Jejak :v /Digiles

Abaikan and Review please :'V


	9. chapter 9

_Bau amis menyapa Indra Yamanbagiri. Memberikan kesan familiar akan dirinya._

 _Rantai dan jelaga berserakan dimana mana. Padang rumput yang semula hijau berubah menjadi kemerahan oleh darah_

 _"Dimana ini?"_

 _"SAYO!"_

 _"Akan kubunuh mereka semua.. mati!mati! mati!mati! mati!mati!mati!!!"_

 _Manik peridot itu melebar seketika. Wajah indahnya itu kini berubah menjadi pucat pasi dengan keringat dingin yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya_

 _'dimana???.. dimana ini??'_

"Ma-"

 _"Akan ku tunjukkan kehebatan ku"_

"Manba"

 _"MUNDUR!!! SEMUANYA MUNDUR!!!"_

 _'a-ada apa ini?!'_

"Manba-nii!"

 _"YAMANBAGIRI!!! AWAAASS!!!!"_

"HUWAAA!!!!!"

 **BRAAAKKKK**

Sebuah suara gaduh Menggema di kamar sang pirang. Sungguh pagi yang indah.. dimana ia mendapati tubuhnya kini telah jatuh dari ranjang dengan elite nya

Ah sungguh pagi yang menyenangkan

"Ck, sial..huh?"

Manik peridot nya membesar ketika menatap jarum jam yang terpampang lebar dihadapannya

"06:45?!!!!!!"

"Oh.. pagi Manba-nii.. maaf mengejutkan pagimu yang indah"

Sebuah nampan indah terletak manis di samping meja milik Yamanbagiri

Aroma teh yang asing menyapa inderanya

"Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?!"

Horikawa mulai berkacak pinggang. Dengan logat keibuannya ia memperingati Yamanbagiri

"Manba-nii tidak boleh sekolah hari ini! Titik !"

Manik peridot Yamanbagiri mengerjap beberapa kali. Berusaha mencerna semua yang dikatakan oleh adiknya

"H-H-HEEEE?!!!!!! KENAPAA?!!!"

"Kemarin manba-nii hujan hujanan.. dan aku takut Manba-nii terserang penyakit. Jadi..."

Horikawa membalikkan tubuhnya lalu menatap hangat manik Yamanbagiri

"Untuk berjaga jaga"

Sebuah senyuman indah ditujukan untuk Sang pirang sebelum pintu coklat susu itu tertutup sempurna

"Lalu... Bagaimana aku mengembalikan jas Sensei?"

 ***Please Stay with me..**

Jalanan Tokyo masih seramai biasanya. Membuat Horikawa kadang terjepit diantara kerumunan orang

' _huff_...

 **PUK**

sebuah tepukan di bahu membuat Horikawa menoleh

"Ohayou kunihiro.. dimana kakak iparku?"

 **BLUSSHHH**

"A-ano.. Kane-san.. kakak ipar?"

Izuminokami-pelaku penepukan bahu itu (?) langsung menutup mulutnya dengan cepat

"Ma-ma-maksudku Yamanbagiri"

"Ah! Manba-nii aku suruh istirahat di rumah"

Dengan polosnya, horikawa menjawab pertanyaan izuminokami setelah sebelumnya ia ber-blushing ria

"Istirahat?"

"Yaah begitulah.. aku harap dia tidak kabur. Kesehatan nya itu prioritas nomor 1!!"

 ***Please Stay with me..**

"Kesehatan huh? Persetan dengan itu"

Yamanbagiri membuka jendela kamarnya lebar lebar lalu menurunkan seutas tali tambang ke bawah

"Jika tidak bisa lewat pintu.. mengapa tidak coba lewat jendela saja?"

Cerdik

Perlahan namun pasti, Yamanbagiri turun dari kamarnya dan bersiap pergi ke sekolah

"Huh.. Akalku lebih baik dari saudaraku rupanya"

Dengan sebuah tarikan Hoodie, Kaki jenjang milik sang pirang berlari cepat ke arah sekolah

'sekarang.. waktunya mengembalikan jas'

Hanya demi sebuah Jas hitam milik sang sensei..

Ia rela mengabaikan perintah sang adik

 ***Please Stay with me..**

"WAAA YAMANBAGIRI!!!! ODOROITAKA?!!"

Tsurumaru menepuk bahu Yamanbagiri dari belakang berharap sang empu terkejut bukan kepalang

Namun nihil

Yamanbagiri tak merespon

"Sudah?"

Tsurumaru tersenyum kecut

"Dingin nya.."

"Aku sudah hapal di luar kepala"

Yamanbagiri duduk sembari melihat ke arah luar jendela

"Sensei...belum datang huh?"

Manik peridot Yamanbagiri tertutup sebentar. Membiarkan angin sepoi-sepoi menerpa wajahnya

Sedangkan di pojok sana. Tsurumaru juga mutsunokami ber blushing ria

"Ohayou Yamanbagiri"

Yaah ini dia... Sang penakluk cinta datang menghampiri

"Apa maumu mutsunokami?"

Tatapan sinis paling menuduh di dunia ditujukan untuk mutsunokami. Membuat bulu kuduknya meremang seketika

"Calm down ... Cuman menyapa kok"

"Oh"

Mutsunokami mematung

Dan Tsurumaru tergelak kesetanan di pojok kelas

"Hahaha.. Mutsunokami bodoh.. hora Yamanbagiri.. dengan ku saja ya??"

Kini sang bangau beraksi kembali. Dengan gaya bad boy nya, tangan halusnya itu mulai menyentuh wajah Yamanbagiri

'panas?'

 **Plak**

Namun sayangnya.. tangan indahnya itu di tepis seketika

"Jangan sentuh aku... Dasar pedo"

 **JLEEBB**

Bagai ditusuk beribu anak panah. Tsurumaru mematung seketika

"Tsuru... Aku tau perasaanmu... Menyakitkan aku juga gagal kok"

Tidak sampai beberapa menit.. Kedua rekan itu langsung pundung di sudut kelas

"APA SALAH DAN DOSAKU SAYANG?!

CINTA SUCI KU KAU BUANG BUANG"

"WOII! NAJIS DENGERNYA!!!!!"

"EH ONTA DIEM!!!"

"BANGO KICEP!!!"

"MUTSUN !!"

 **BRAAAK BRUUUKKK CTAAANGGG DOAAAMMMMMM BLEDARRR**

"Haaah... pagi yang indah ya.. semua"

Sebuah suara lembut membuat seisi kelas langsung berhenti

"P-pagi.. i-ichigo sensei"

Ichigo Hitofuri, Guru idaman para murid..

Baik

Ramah

Sopan

Pintar dan pastinya

Sabar

Tapi terkadang...

"Sudah mainnya hm?"

 **GLEK**

Menakutkan

"S-sudah sensei"

 **Please Stay with me..**

"Ohayou Mikazuki-san"

Sapaan ramah dari kogitsunemaru mengawali pagi yang cerah milik Mikazuki

"Oh, Kogitsunemaru-san, ohayou mou"

Seukir senyum tulus terpampang indah di wajah sang rembulan. Membuat rona tipis di wajah sang lawan

"Ah, aku punya ide yang menarik"

Mikazuki mendekatkan dirinya pada kogitsunemaru. Membuat sang 'rubah jejadian' itu salah tingkah

Padahal Mikazuki tidak bermaksud seperti itu

"Kita adalah **Teman** . Bagaimana jika menghapus kata 'san'?"

 **Teman**

 **Teman**

 **Kita**

 **Adalah**

 **Teman**

 **Teman**

 **Teman**

 **Teman**

 **Teman Teman Teman Teman Teman Teman Teman Teman Teman Teman Teman Teman Teman Teman Teman Teman Teman Teman Teman Teman**

 **JLEEEBBBB**

Jujur hati Kogitsunemaru patah seketika mendengar kata kata itu namun tak apa

Awalnya kogitsunemaru ingin menolak. Tetapi ia setuju

Dengan begini, ia akan lebih dekat dengan sang rembulan

"Baiklah.ide yang bagus Mikazuki"

"Ngomong ngomong..."

Kogitsunemaru melepas kacamatanya dan menatap Mikazuki

"Ya?"

"Kau tidak mau memuji sepatu ku hm? Ini baru loh"

Kogitsunemaru sweatdrop seketika

'lu dari kampung mana?!! Ini keturunan sanjou kan?!'

"Pftt- apa apaan wajah mu itu ?"

Ah.. Mikazuki tertawa

Dan kogitsunemaru tersenyum manis

"Kau tau? Setelah pulang dari taman waktu itu.. hari hari ku terasa lama"

Mikazuki duduk dan memeriksa ponselnya

"Hm? Maksudmu?"

"Yaah.. tanpamu"

Mikazuki mengerjap lalu menatap Kogitsunemaru

"Maaf?"

"Tidak.. bukan apa apa"

 _Hari-hari terasa lama tanpamu_

 _Dan kan kuceritakan semua ini padamu saat aku bertemu denganmu lagi (Kogitsunemaru Ver)_

"Haaah.. sepertinya aku merindukan Kyoto"

"Oh, kota Kyoto? Kau sering kesana Mikazuki?

Manik Mikazuki tertutup rapat

"Yaah.. aku suka disana"

" fushimi Inari Taisha"

"Eh?"

"Aku suka kuil itu.. yaah aku berasal dari sana, Mikazuki"

Tangan Mikazuki menggebrak meja Kogitsunemaru dengan keras. Membuat sang empu terkejut bukan kepalang

"Kenapa baru memberitahu ku?.. walau aku murni lahir di Tokyo.. Tapi aku suka kota itu.. juga kuil itu"

 _Kita tlah datang jauh dari tempat kita mulai_

 _Oh kan kuceritakan semua ini padamu saat aku bertemu denganmu (Mikazuki Ver)_

"Haha.. gomenna.. "

Kogitsunemaru berdiri

"Hora Mikazuki"

Tangan kekar sang rubah jejadian itu terulur dihadapan Mikazuki

"Waktunya mengajar"

 _Sial, siapa yang mengira_

 _Bahwa aku kan berada di sini berbincang denganmu_

 _Tentang sebuah tempat yang kita sukai_

 _aku tahu dulu kau suka mengunjungi tempat itu_

 _Tapi ada sesuatu yang memberitahuku bahwa itu takkan selamanya_

 _perlahan lahan kau lenyap_

 _Tidak lagi pernah mengunjungi ku .. (Kogitsunemaru Ver)_

"Hoho... Rupanya sudah mulai"

Manik hetero Mikazuki menatap Surai putih sang lawan sebelum akhirnya menyambut tangan kekar Kogitsunemaru

'rupanya itu kau ya.. Anak kecil pemalu'

 _Melihat hal-hal dengan cara berbeda, melihat gambar yang lebih besar_

 _Itu adalah hari-hari_

 _Kerja keras selamanya berbalas_

 _Kini aku bertemu denganmu di tempat yang lebih baik (Mikazuki Ver)_

Kedua insan itu berjalan melewati koridor bersama. Saling bercanda tawa riang bagai tak punya masalah

Namun hei, mereka juga manusia..

Setidaknya 1 atau 2 masalah yang tengah mereka pikirkan

" fushimi Inari Taisha... Topik kita ternyata sampai pada kuil itu"

Mikazuki tersenyum

Sedangkan kogitsunemaru menyeringai

'yaah... Sepertinya aku mengenalmu jauh sebelum itu.. anak kuil pemalu'

 _Bagaimana mungkin kita tak bicara tentang semua itu saat hanya itu yang kita punya?(Kogitsunemaru Ver)_

"Sepertinya kau menertawakan ku dalam hati ya Mikazuki... Dulunya aku ini pemalu"

Mikazuki tertawa

"Rupanya kau sadar ya.. anak pemalu"

 _Yang dulunya kecil berubah jadi persahabatan_

 _Persahabatan berubah jadi ikatan_

 _Dan ikatakan itu takkan pernah patah (Mikazuki Ver)_

"Apa kau menyukai seseorang.. Mikazuki?"

 _Jawablah dengan jujur_

 _Aku tau kau akan berbohong_

 _Cinta tidak pernah bisa berbohong_

 _Dan aku bisa membacanya dengan baik(Kogitsunemaru Ver)_

"Sepertinya.."

Manik kogitsunemaru memicing

"Bagaimana dengan Yamanbagiri Kunihiro?"

 **BLUSH**

Mikazuki merona seketika

"Y-yahh.. dia muridku.. dan dia.. UMM... Cukup manis"

"Manis... Hmm. Jangan menilai seseorang dari luar Mikazuki.."

"Eh memangnya ada apa?"

Manik milik kogitsunemaru menatap Mikazuki dingin

"Tidak... Tidak ada"

Mikazuki berhenti dan berbalik

"Kalau begitu.. Selamat mengajar Kogi"

Dengan seukir senyum.. Mikazuki menghilang dari pandangan kogitsunemaru

 _Segala yang kulewati, kau berdiri di sisiku_

 _Dan kini aku berjalan bersamamu untuk sebuah senyuman (kogitsunemaru Ver)_

"Kogi hm?... Tidak buruk.. Mikazuki "

 _Namun bagaimana bisa.._

 _Kau lebih mencintai seseorang dari pada diriku? (Kogitsunemaru Ver)_

Di balik sebuah dinding. Seorang pemuda memperhatikannya sedari tadi. Sembari menggenggam erat topeng rubah favoritnya

"Kogi-sensei.."

Derap langkah kaki membuat kogitsunemaru menoleh. Memeriksa belakang dinding yang ia curigai terdapat seseorang disana

Namun nihil.. ia tidak melihat apa apa

Ekor mata Kogitsunemaru menatap ke arah kelas 11-2 yang kebetulan ada disampingnya.

Ia bukan melihat Ichigo Hitofuri yang sedang mengajar..

Bukan itu

Ia hanya menatap sang murid

Dengan Surai pirang dan manik peridot

"Tch.."

Ia sedikit jengkel..

Sebuah helaan nafas berat, dan kogitsunemaru berjalan menuju ke ruangan yang sepi

 _Aku cemburu_

 _Yah.. katakan itu lagi_

 _Dan buat aku muak_

 _Aku benci melihatnya_

 _Namun aku ini profesional.._

 _Tidak akan melibatkan urusan asmara dalam pekerjaan (Kogitsunemaru Ver)_

Sang rubah menghidupkan layar ponselnya dan menelpon seseorang

"Aku butuh pembunuh bayaran sekarang"

 _Tapi untuk kali ini saja.._

"Baiklah Kogitsunemaru-sama

Siapa target kita kali ini?"

 _Hanya untuk kali ini..._

 **"Yamanbagiri Kunihiro",**

 _Biarkan aku bertindak dengan tidak profesional_

00000000000000000000

Bacotan author :V

Author : Hae semua :'V *bawa tameng*

Kogi : ngapain bawa tameng?

Author : takut digiles Mbah :'V. Lagian Mbah sendiri kegatelan.. Deket Deket Ama Mbah mika

Kogi : KOGIMIKA FOREVER!!!!!!!!

Tsurumutsun : *numpang lewat* APA SALAH DAN DOSAKU SAYANG?! CINTA SUCIKU KAU BUANG BUANG!

author : Sawer Bang :V

Kogi : abaikan author sinting

review please :'V

Harap tinggalkan jejak!

Jejak wajah!

Jejak petualang!

Jejak apapun asalkan jejak!


	10. chapter 10

**Tok Tok Tok**

"Hm? Ya silahkan masuk"

Helai helai putih muncul di balik pintu. Dengan manik yang hampir berlinangan air mata. Sosok putih itu memanggil

"A-ano.. ichi-nii ah ichigo-sensei.. boleh aku bicara denganmu berdua saja?"

Nakigitsune..

Nama sosok itu

"Ah, semuanya.. tolong kerjakan halaman 13 dan Yamanbagiri.. tolong kumpulkan semua ya"

"Hm"

Seukir senyuman tulus dari sang guru mengakhiri perbincangan mereka.

Derap langkah kaki mereka yang notabene adalah Kakak beradik ini terdengar di seluruh koridor. Mengantar kan mereka ke dalam sebuah ruangan penuh bau obat

Nakigitsune mendaratkan tubuhnya di kasur empuk itu. Sebelum akhirnya ia bicara

"Ichi-nii"

Ichigo tersenyum tulus. Lalu mengelus pucuk kepala adiknya itu

"Hora nakigitsune.. kau bisa cerita padaku"

Ekor mata nakigitsune menatap manik amber milik Ichigo dengan sayu. Lalu ia tersenyum pasrah

"Apakah kau pernah menyukai gurumu sendiri ?"

Ichigo tertegun...

Kemudian ia tersenyum

"Tidak...tapi.. aku menyukai muridku sendiri"

"Lalu bagaimana... Jika itu bertepuk sebelah tangan?"

Alis Ichigo berkedut

"Apa maksudmu?"

Nakigitsune mengambil nafas dalam sebelum ia melanjutkan nya kembali

"Aku menyukai kogi-sensei" ucapnya pelan

Ichigo sweatdrop

"K-kau menyukai siapa tadi?"

"KOGI-SENSEI! AKU MENYUKAI NYA!!"

' _gusti nu agung'_

Ichigo mencoba untuk tersenyum setelah mentalnya terguncang hebat.

"L-lalu apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Ia... Menyukai Mikazuki sensei"

Bulir bulir bening membasahi pipi nakigitsune. Dan Ichigo sadar bahwa adiknya terlalu rapuh untuk sebuah rasa bernama CINTA

Tangan putih nan halus milik Ichigo memegang dagu adiknya dengan perlahan

"Kau dapat asumsi itu dari mana?"

"A-aku melihat mereka berjalan bersama"

Ichigo masih tersenyum

"Jika hanya berjalan berdua saja... Kau tidak bisa berpikiran seperti itu Naki"

"T-TAPI! SUDAH JELAS JELAS IA MENYUKAI-"

"Hiduplah dengan mempercayai kata kata itu.. dekati dia.. dan buat dia nyaman selagi masih ada kesempatan" potong Ichigo dengan nada lembut

Nakigitsune tersenyum. Lalu memeluk Ichigo erat. Sebelum akhirnya ia melambai dan masuk kedalam kelas

Kalian tau? Ia sudah bolos 1 jam pelajaran

Disana.. hanya tertinggal Ichigo seorang yang masih tersenyum kecut

"Tsurumaru-dono... Bisakah aku.. menjadi yang terbaik?" Gulam Ichigo pelan

"WOA SENSEIIII!!!!!"

Ichigo terkejut. Yah itu terbukti dengan bahunya yang naik dan bulu kuduknya yang meremang seketika

"Astaga Tsurumaru-dono... Jangan mengagetkanku"

"Hehe gomen gomen sensei"

Tsurumaru memposisikan dirinya di dekat sang sensei. Membuat Ichigo salah tingkah

"Kalian brocon ya?"

Manik amber milik Ichigo mengerjap

Masih mencerna kalimat sang murid

Otak Ichigo langsung bekerja 3x lipat dari biasanya

 ** _Kalian : merujuk padaku dan Naki_**

 ** _Brocon : hubungan saling cinta yang tidak normal sesama saudara_**

 ** _Ya? : Artinya ia masih ragu_**

 _Hmm.. eh, TUNGGU SEBENTAR!!!_

" tidak seperti itu!"

Tsurumaru tergelak di tempat

"Haha aku hanya bercanda sensei. Hora"

Tsurumaru mengulurkan tangannya di hadapan sang sensei.

Reaksi Ichigo? Tepat sekali.

Ia tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan brilian ini

"Tsurumaru-dono.. bukankah aku sudah memberitahukan bahwa kau harus mengerjakan halaman 13 barusan?"

Tsurumaru tersenyum

"Aku permisi ke toilet kok sumpah"

Ichigo pun ikut tersenyum

"A-adakah.. seseorang yang kau sukai?"

Langkah Tsurumaru terhenti.

Ichigo pun terheran heran sendiri. Apakah ia salah bicara?

"Tentu ada"

Manik amber milik Ichigo makin lama makin sayu mendengarnya

"Bo-boleh aku tau siapa?"

Tsurumaru mengadahkan kepala ke atas.

"Masih dalam tahap pengejaran... Jangan beritahu siapa siapa ya.. sensei"

Ichigo mengangguk berharap bahwa namanya lah yang disebut

Tsurumaru berbalik dan tersenyum riang. Senyuman paling indah yang pernah ia tunjukkan

"Yamanbagiri Kunihiro!"

 **Please Stay with me..**

 **Kelas 10-2**

 **Guru Kogitsunemaru**

"JIKA TIDAK PAHAM YA BERTANYA!!"

 **BRAAAKKKK**

Sebuah penggaris kayu menghantam sebuah meja dengan keras

Hening melanda seketika.

Ah, rupanya penyakit kogitsunemaru sensei sedang kumat

"Namazuo.. kerjakan soal didepan"

 **GLEEKK**

Namazuo makin menunduk

' _sial.. mati aku'_

Alis kogitsunemaru sedikit naik.

"ADA APA? CEPAT KERJAKAN!"

Surai gelap milik Namazuo Toushirou itu mengalun lembut di terpa angin ghaib tak kasat mata

"Sensei... Bisakah kau menerangkannya sekali lagi? Aku akan mengampuni dosa mu"

Dengan nada lembut dan sebuah cahaya ilahi yang menerpanya. Namazuo berkata dengan tidak masuk akalnya pada kogitsunemaru

"BILANG SEKALI LAGI AKAN KU JEMUR KAU DI LAPANGAN!!!"

"MA-MAAF SENSEIIII HUWAAA!!!!"

"Eum.. sensei"

Manik tajam bak silet milik kogitsunemaru menatap sosok putih yang hampir mirip dengannya

"Aku akan menggantikan saudaraku"

"Hoo.. bagus.. silahkan nakigitsune"

Perlahan demi perlahan derap kaki nakigitsune terdengar samar didengar

Yaah ia memang tidak mengerti. Namun ia akan mencoba

"Selesai"

Sebuah senyuman merekah di wajah kogitsunemaru. Ia puas dengan muridnya ini

Sebuah tepukan kepala mendarat di Surai putih nakigitsune

"Arigatou..."

Senyuman indah di tujukan untuk nakigitsune. Membuat kedua belah pipinya memerah

"U-untuk apa be-berterima kasih?"

Kogitsunemaru makin mendekatkan wajahnya pada nakigitsune. Membuat sang murid salah tingkah

"Karena telah mengerti pelajaranku.. saa waktunya istirahat"

 _'astaga... Kogi-sensei!!'_

 ***Please Stay with me..**

Ichigo berlari kecil dengan membawa setumpuk kertas di pelukannya

"Waa aku bisa terlambat" gumamnya pelan

Ia berlari

Terus berlari..

Sampai pemandangan menyakitkan dilihat nya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri

Tsurumaru Kuninaga

Bersama

Yamanbagiri Kunihiro

 _Cintaku - kau lukai aku_

 _Kau hancurkan hatiku_

 _Cintaku tidakkah kau lihat_

 _Kembalikanlah, kembalikanlah_

 _Jangan bawa pergi dariku_

 _Karna kau tak tahu, betapa berartinya bagiku (Ichigo Ver)_

Ichigo berdiri mematung disana. Tak lagi bisa berkata apa apa. Canda tawa mereka terlihat sangat mesra. Melewati kuadrat sebagai seorang teman

Yamanbagiri...

Dan Tsurumaru

Terlihat cocok bila bersanding. Dibandingkan dirinya

Hanya seorang guru yang tidak memiliki keistimewaan apapun

"Yamanbagiri... Kau cantik"

Rona merah menghiasi wajah Yamanbagiri. Lalu perempatan muncul di sudut dahinya

"HA?!"

 _Cintaku.. kumohon jadikan aku bintang dihatimu_

 _aku disini.. menyukaimu_

 _Mencintai mu sepanjang waktu (Tsurumaru Ver)_

"Hoho.. ternyata kau disini.. Yamanbagiri"

Sebuah suara menyenangkan terdengar di samping pintu. Membuat ketiga orang itu menoleh

"Mikazuki-sensei!. Ah ini jasmu.. terimakasih"

Yamanbagiri mendekatkan dirinya pada Mikazuki. Tangan kanan nya kini terulur memberikan sebuah jas casual pada Mikazuki

"Ah ya.. sama sama"

Sedangkan Tsurumaru dan Ichigo masih mematung namun berbeda tempat

 _Cintaku, jangan tinggalkan aku_

 _Kau tlah curi cintaku, dan kini kini kumohon jangan telantarkan aku_

 _Cintaku, tidakkah kau lihat_

 _Kembalikanlah, kembalikanlah_

 _Jangan bawa dia pergi dariku_

 _Karna kau tak tahu, betapa berartinya sang pirang bagiku(Tsurumaru Ver)_

"Kau ... Tsurumaru Kuninaga kan?"

Manik milik Tsurumaru mengerjap beberapa kali

"A-ah ya sensei?"

Mikazuki tersenyum tidak. Tepatnya menyeringai

Dan bodohnya.. Tsurumaru tidak mengetahui hal itu

"Ada seseorang di luar sana... Yang menunggumu"

 _Kembalilah - cepatlah kembali_

 _Jangan bawa pergi dariku_

 _Karna kau tak tahu, betapa berartinya bagiku (Ichigo Ver)_

Tsurumaru mengangguk lalu menggandeng tangan halus milik sang pirang

"Kalau begitu sensei.. kami permisi dulu"

Tangan sang pirang ditarik keluar setelah sebelumnya menunduk hormat pada sang guru

"Hei..."

"Kita belum mengumpulkan tugas Yamanbagiri... Ichigo-sensei bisa menghukum kita nantinya"

Ah, benar... Ia lupa

Mikazuki menyeringai tajam saat kedua insan itu tiada lagi di hadapannya

Menghilang dalam kelokan koridor

"Aku tau kau disana ... Ichigo Hitofuri-san" ucapnya selembut angin pagi

"A-ah!"

Kertas yang di peluk oleh Ichigo jatuh dan berserakan di lantai

Sepertinya ia baru sadar dari lamunannya

Mikazuki beranjak dari tempatnya. Berniat membantu Ichigo

"Jangan khawatir.. ia tidak akan meninggalkan dirimu"

"Eh?" Manik amber milik Ichigo mengerjap beberapa kali

".. berjuanglah"

Seukir senyum berjuta pesona ditujukan untuk Ichigo. Lalu sang rembulan melangkah meninggalkan nya seorang diri

Ichigo tersenyum mengingat kata kata nya kembali

" _Hiduplah dengan mempercayai kata kata itu.. dekati dia.. dan buat dia nyaman selagi masih ada kesempatan"_

Ichigo tersenyum. Kemudian berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan penuh tumpukan kertas dan beberapa dokumen penting

"Aku ini profesional"

 ***Please Stay with me.."**

 **Drrttttt drrtttt**

Ponsel milik kogitsunemaru berdering di dalam sakunya. Membuatnya berdecih dan mengumpat

"Orang gila mana yang menelpon ?"

Dengan berbagai sumpah serapah.. kogitsunemaru mulai mengangkat telponnya

"Moshi Moshi? Kogitsunemaru desu"

 **"Yo pak tua"**

"Ada apa? dan tolong..

aku ini masih muda"

 **"Aku telah menemukan pembunuh**

 **Bayaran yang cocok untuk tugas ini"**

Kogitsunemaru menyeringai puas

"Ohh?... Siapa.. namanya?"

 **"Oodenta**...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Oodenta Mitsuyo"**

0000000000000000000000

 **Bacotan author :v**

 **Mbah kogi siap siap ae kena bully lagi :'v**

 **Btw tinggalkan jejak kehidupan ok? :V**

 **Jangan lupa review please :v**

 **Jan jadi silent reader *poppay eyes***

 **Tinggalkan jejak kalian :v**

note :

kalau biasanya guru jepang memakai kata "san"

disini ichigo manggil muridnya dengan sebutan dono

kenapa?

karena yaa kalau make san.. berasa bukan ichigo aja /Alasan macam apa ini?!


	11. chapter 11

"Ohh?... Siapa.. namanya?"

 **"Oodenta...**

 **Oodenta Mitsuyo"**

Kogitsunemaru tersenyum penuh keraguan

"Oi..oi.. Jangan bilang kalau dia-..."

 **"Just kidding haha"**

Putus sudah urat kesabaran kogitsunemaru kali ini. Aura hitamnya pun terasa menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya

Dengan berbagai sumpah serapah, ia kembali mendengarkan

 **"Tenang saja.. aku telah menyiapkannya"**

"Kau adalah orang paling menyebalkan yang pernah aku kenal"

 **"Yang terpenting...**

 **Adalah bayarannya.. pak tua"**

 ***Please Stay with me**

Horikawa berjalan gontai menuju ujung koridor. Rasa malas yang tidak pernah ia tunjukkan sebelumnya kini terlihat jelas dari gerak gerik tubuh pendeknya itu

"Yo horikawa"

Manik sejernih lautan itu berbinar seketika

"KANE-SAN!"

Dan api semangatnya kembali membara

Pemandangan yang indah

Senyuman

Canda tawa

Ah, mereka serasi sekali

Langkah horikawa terhenti ketika melihat Surai keemasan berkilau di depan matanya. Ia mengenalinya! Sangat mengenalinya!

"MANBA-NII?!"

Sebuah teriakan melengking dari sang bungsu kunihiro membuat beberapa orang terlonjak kaget

"H-ho-horikawa?"

Horikawa mulai memamerkan gaya yang selalu identik dengannya. Ya, berkacak pinggang

Lalu menasehati sang kakak

"Kan sudah kubilang.. jangan sekolah dulu.. bagaimana jika Manba-nii sakit nantinya? Dan oh, bagaimana jika bla bla bla bla"

Izuminokami geleng geleng disko saat mendengar sang "pujaan hatinya" mengoceh seperti ibu yang sedang memarahi anaknya

 _Tak pernah bisa seperti orang bijak_

 _Tak bisa kuraih seperti fakir yang mencuri (Horikawa Ver)_

Yamanbagiri menghela nafas pasrah. Yaah, adiknya ini terlalu berlebihan padanya. Toh hanya kerisauannya semata.

Atau hanya ia yang tidak bisa merasakan?

Lelah jalani hidup seperti orang buta

 _Aku muak dengan penglihatan tanpa bisa merasakan (Yamanbagiri Ver)_

3 menit berlalu.. dan ocehan horikawa tidak kunjung sudah

"Ayolah kunihiro.. sebentar lagi jam pelajaran akan dimulai" keluh izuminokami yang sedari tadi menjadi penonton aksi duo kunihiro ini

Manik peridot Yamanbagiri memicing ke arah izuminokami. Membuat sang empu bergidik ngeri

"Baiklah Hori.. setelah ini aku akan istirahat.. aku janji"

Kali ini Horikawa tersenyum puas. Dengan adegan peluk bagai teletabis. Horikawa melangkah menjauh dari sang kakak

"Haah~"

Seseorang menyeringai di balik dinding. Tersenyum puas saat mendapat sebuah ide dari otak liciknya itu

"Hoo..."

Beginilah caramu mengingatkanku

 _Tentang siapa diriku sebenarnya (Mutsunokami Ver)_

Sebuah tarikan membuat Yamanbagiri kehilangan keseimbangan. Tetapi, sebelum tubuhnya bertemu dengan kerasnya lantai koridor, Mutsunokami sudah memeluknya duluan

Yaah ini semacam.. Hmm.. Bagaimana menyebutnya ya?

Modus.. Mungkin?

Atau mean?

Oh atau median?

Ah lupakan

"Pfftt-..."

Mutsunokami tersenyum puas

Sedangkan Yamanbagiri menatap horor teman sekelasnya itu

"Mau mati?"

"H-hidoiii!!! "

Bibir Mutsunokami maju 6 meter dari biasanya. Membuatnya lebih mirip seperti bebek dibandingkan manusia

Dengan sebuah tendangan, Yamanbagiri meninggalkan mutsunokami sendirian

 _Dirimu bukan orang yang mau bilang maaf_

 _Aku akan menunggu di kisah yang berbeda (mutsunokami ver)_

Manik indah milik mutsunokami memicing. Ia tersenyum miris

''Yamanbagiri"

 **Please Stay With Me**

 **16:43**

"Hujan? "

Manik peridot jernih itu menatap langit kelabu di atasnya. Ia mengeluh pasrah.

Kenapa disaat pulang sekolah seperti ini, hujan malah kembali turun?

Yamanbagiri mengutuk dirinya karena dengan egoisnya ia menolak pulang bersama sang adik..

Dengan alasan "mempunyai tugas tambahan"

Kini.. Sepertinya nasib baik tidak menghampirinya..

Ia mulai bosan dengan air hujan yang tidak kunjung reda

Sebuah getaran aneh di saku celananya membuat semua pandangan statis nya buyar seketika

"Moshi mos-

 **"MANBA-NII?!!"**

"Hori? "

 **"Mou! Harusnya aku menyeretmu pulang!.. Aku akan menjemput-"**

"Tidak perlu"

 **"Eh? Kenapa? "**

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri"

Telpon diputus secara sepihak oleh Yamanbagiri. Ia mendengus kesal tanpa menolehkan pandangannya pada awan kelabu yang makin lama makin menebal

 _Lima kata di kepalaku ini_

 _Berteriak, "Apakah kita sudah bersenang-senang?" (Yamanbagiri Ver)_

Dengan satu tarikan nafas ...

Manik peridot itu tertutup rapat

"Tidak.. Sepertinya belum"

 ***Please Stay With Me**

"Hujan ?.. Heh.. Daijoubu da! "

Bara api semangat menyelimuti seorang mutsunokami dengan cepat. Ia suka hujan

Hujan adalah tempat baginya untuk bernostalgia

Derap kakinya melangkah menuju tengah tengah taman sekolah. Tidak peduli guyuran hujan yang senantiasa membasahi tubuhnya

Bodoh sekali

Namun ini yang ia inginkan

Setangkai bunga mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia termenung dibawah rintik hujan

Tubuhnya ia rendahkan agar bisa melihat lebih jelas tentang bunga tersebut

"Daffodil? "

Mutsunokami terdiam sesaat, mengingat beberapa percakapan yang ia dengar dari sebagian siswa beberapa hari yang lalu

 _'Hei... Kalian tau? Daffodil itu beracun'_

 _'Eh , hontou?!'_

 _'Haah.. Sayang sekali'_

"Beracun.. Kah? "

Seukir senyuman terpampang indah di wajah mulus milik mutsunokami. Kilasan kilasan memori indah melintas begitu saja di kepalanya

Surai pirang dengan aura hitam. Yaah kira kira itulah Yang Ada di pikirannya

 _Aku tahu takkan pernah jadi kesayanganmu_

 _Tapi kan kupetikkan untukmu setangkai bunga_

 _Jika kau mau (Mutsunokami ver)_

"Hoi.. Bodoh"

Panggilan kasar terdengar oleh kedua telinga mutsunokami, membuatnya menoleh dengan cepat

 _Aku mencintainya_

 _Tapi, Dia tak mencintaiku_

 _Kumohon.._

 _Cintai aku walau hanya beberapa saat (mutsunokami ver)_

Tangan kanan milik pemuda itu terangkat, melambai kearah sang pirang yang sedari tadi hanya berlindung dari rintikan air menyebalkan yang selalu menghancurkan sore nya

"Wah wah...sebuah kejutan.. Yo yamanbagiri"

Tangan halus dan putih milik Tsurumaru yang entah darimana datangnya melingkar di belakang Yamanbagiri

 _Aku tahu takkan pernah jadi kesayanganmu_

 _Tapi kan kupetikkan untukmu setangkai bunga_

 _Jika kau mau(Tsurumaru ver)_

Mutsunokami hanya menatap miris kedua temannya yang saling bercengkrama di ujung sana

Tampak serasi..

 _kan kujumpai dirimu di ujung jalan_

 _Dimana mentari tenggelam berseri_

 _Dan taman tumbuh_

 _Aku punya sepasang sepatu_

 _Dengan dua puluh lubang di bagian jari_

 _Tapi kan kususuri dua puluh mil hanya untuk sampai_

 _Pada mata peridotmu itu (Mutsunokami ver)_

Manik amber Tsurumaru menatap mutsunokami sekilas. Sebelum akhirnya ia menerobos hujan dan menepuk pundak nya

Sebuah senyum lebar ditujukan pada mutsunokami

"Jangan menyerah"

Tubuh Tsurumaru mulai membalik secara perlahan

"Tapi.. Sepertinya dia milikku"

Oh, sepertinya Tsurumaru akan memulai perang duluan

 _Andai kau mau tersenyum padaku_

 _Mengejutkanku_

 _Aku kan tinggal sebentar untuk melihat apa yang kan terjadi selanjutnya_

 _Atau kita bisa meninggalkan kota ini_

 _Dan berbincang lama dalam bahasa Yunani (Tsurumaru pov)_

"Haha.. Jangan bermimpi"

Kini mutsunokami mengadah dan bersiap dengan segala kebutuhan tempur demi mendapatkan sang pirang

 _Ayo!! (MutsuTsuru pov)_

 _Daffodil daffodil berwarna kuning_

 _lembayung berwarna biru_

 _Tapi sungguh aku juga kan begitu jika aku tak memilikimu (Tsurumaru pov)_

Manik mutsunokami tertuju pada bunga daffodil itu untuk sesaat sebelum akhirnya beradu tatapan dengan sang bangau

"Beracun? Huh.. Persetan dengan itu semua **karena daffodil**..."

 _aku kan dinginkan perasaan di atas bukit_

 _Memetik bunga daffodil_

 _Berdoa tentang sesuatu (Mutsunokami ver)_

 _Karena aku tahu takkan pernah jadi kesayanganmu_

 _Tapi kan kupetikkan untukmu setangkai daffodil (Tsurumaru and mutsunokami ver)_

" **Adalah awal dari segala sesuatu"**

000

"Apa.. Yang kedua orang gila itu lakukan di tengah rintik hujan ini?"

-Yamanbagiri *sweatdrop

 **00000000000000**

 **Bacotan author**

 **Hae.. Lama tak jumpa :v**

 **jangan lupa review yaa o**


	12. chapter 12

Manik hetero dengan bulan sabit di tengahnya itu menerawang ke berbagai arah. Ia menghela nafas ketika **lagi lagi** ia ditinggal sendirian

Tugas seorang guru muda rupanya berat ya?

Sebuah getaran dari saku mengalihkan pandangannya. Alisnya berkedut saat melihat nama yang tertera disana

"Kogi?"

 ** _Maaf.. Aku meninggalkanmu. Kau mau dijemput hm?_**

Sebuah pesan singkat dari Kogitsunemaru membuatnya tertawa sejenak

 _Tidak terimakasih_

'Send'

Mikazuki menghela nafas kembali. Merasakan hawa dingin yang makin menusuknya

Kaki jenjangnya mulai melangkah keluar dari kantor. Dengan satu tujuan

kembali pulang

 _'DASAR ANAK TIDAK TAU DIUNTUNG! HARUSNYA KAU MENERIMA TAWARANKU!!'_

Langkah Mikazuki terhenti seketika. Ia sesekali meremas dadanya saat sebuah luka kembali tergores cukup dalam di benaknya

 _Diriku masih muda tapi aku tak naif_

 _Kulihat dengan tak berdaya ketika dia berpaling pergi_

 _Dan kini masih ada rasa sakit yang harus kupikul (Mikazuki Ver)_

' _Otou-sama.. Saat aku besar nanti.. Aku ingin menjadi guru! '_

' _Apapun yang kau mau.. Anakku'_

"Pendusta"

 _Masa lalu begitu dalam bahkan kau tak mampu menguburnya meski aku berusaha_

 _Sebuah luka yang entah mengapa selalu menggores hatiku dengan brutal_

 _Menyisakan sebuah permata berharga dari kasih sayang (Mikazuki Ver)_

Manik Mikazuki menangkap sosok Yamanbagiri di halaman sekolah. Berteduh sembari melihat kedua temannya

"Lagi lagi.. Kau ada disana"

 _Setelah sekian lama_

 _Tak pernah terbayangkan aku akan di sini (Mikazuki ver)_

Kaki jenjang milik Mikazuki melangkah menuju pujaan hatinya. Menyelimutinya dengan jas hitam beraroma unik

"Pakailah"

 _Ketika cintaku padamu buta_

 _Tapi aku tak bisa membuat dirimu melihatnya_

 _Tak bisa membuat dirimu melihatnya_

 _Bahwa aku mencintaimu lebih dari yang kau tahu (Mikazuki Ver)_

Manik peridot jernih itu selalu melihat Mikazuki dengan pandangan yang beraneka ragam

Namun tidak ada satupun tatapan yang ia mengerti

 _Sebagian dariku hidup kembali saat aku melihatmu_

 _Aku akan terbangun_

 _Hanya berharap dari sebuah realita (Mikazuki ver)_

"Kau lebih membutuhkannya Yamanbagiri"

Yamanbagiri terdiam lama. Sedangkan kedua temannya masih sibuk bertengkar di tengah hujan

"Mereka.. "

"Tidak usah pedulikan mereka.."

Suasana hening kembali melanda. Dalam hati sang dwiwarma bulan itu bertanya tanya, apa salah dirinya hingga seorang Yamanbagiri begitu dingin padanya?

Ah sudahlah.. Yamanbagiri Kunihiro memanglah seperti itu

"Sensei.. "

Manik hetero melirik Manik peridot itu secara spontan

"Kau itu.. Siapa? "

Tubuh mikazuki menegak tiba tiba. Sebuah gejolak menyakitkan hadir di benaknya. Mengacaukan pikirannya

' _Aku... Siapa?'_

 _Segalanya akan seperti sebelumnya_

 _Tapi senja seperti ini tampaknya begitu pelan berlalu_

 _Dan menghilang saat kenyataan menghantam dunia (mikazuki ver)_

"Oh sensei.. Konnichiwa"

Lamunan Mikazuki buyar ketika duo TsuruMutsu membungkuk dihadapannya

Mikazuki menangguk spontan lalu menatap Yamanbagiri tajam

 _Setelah sekian lama_

 _Tak pernah terbayangkan kita akan di sini_

 _Ketika cintaku padamu buta_

 _Tapi aku tak bisa membuat dirimu melihatnya_

 _Tak bisa membuat dirimu melihatnya_

 _Bahwa aku mencintaimu lebih dari yang kau tahu (mikazuki ver)_

"Mau pulang bersama Lagi Yamanbagiri?"

Manik Tsurumaru dan Mutsunokami mengerjap beberapa kali. Mencoba mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh senseinya yang satu itu

"LAGI?!"

Tanpa babibu lagi, Mikazuki menarik tangan Yamanbagiri menuju mobilnya. Tidak menghiraukan sumpah serapah kedua murid yang ia tinggalkan di sekolah

"A-apa yang-"

"Terlalu lama mengambil keputusan ya? "

Mikazuki tersenyum walau pikirannya kini penuh dengan pertanyaan sang pirang

Sebagian dariku kembali saat aku menggandengmu

 _Setelah sekian lama mengapa_

 _Kau tidak pernah mau menggapaiku_

 _ah, mungkin kau tidak akan percaya (Mikazuki ver)_

Tangan halus itu membuka pintu mobil secara perlahan. Membukakannya dan memperlakukan Yamanbagiri bagai seorang raja

Namun Yamanbagiri masih diam di tempat

".. Sensei.. Belum menjawab pertanyaanku"

Sunggingan senyum terpampang di wajah tampan sang rembulan. Memandang wajah indah yang selalu tertutup hoodie itu terus menerus

Tanpa berpaling

"Kenapa, kau menanyakan siapa aku hm? "

Wajah pucat itu berpaling menatap ke arah lain. Tidak berani menatap lawan bicara secara langsung

"Apa ada sesuatu dariku yang mengganggumu?"

Yamanbagiri tak bergeming. Tatapannya masih sama..

Mikazuki memiringkan kepalanya setelah sebelumnya ia menarik dagu sang pirang secara lembut

"Ada sesuatu yang Mengganggumu?"

 _Cintaku untukmu buta_

 _Tapi aku tak bisa membuatmu melihatnya_

 _Tak bisa membuatmu melihatnya_

 _Bahwa aku mencintaimu lebih dari yang kau tahu (mikazuki ver)_

Sebuah siluet membuat kedua manik peridot itu terbelalak. Sosok dengan pakaian asing juga sebuah pedang tajam ditangannya

"Ugh"

Yamanbagiri meremas rambutnya saat siluet itu tersenyum padanya. Sebuah luka yang dulu pernah ia rasakan, kembali menyakiti hatinya. Membuatnya meringis perlahan

"Yamanbagiri..? Ada apa? "

Tangan milik mikazuki mencoba meraihnya

Namun ditepis dengan kasar oleh sang pirang

"Yamanbagiri?"

"Anata wa.. Dare? "

Manik hetero itu terbelalak seketika. Bertanya tanya apa yang salah dengan dirinya kali ini?

Mengapa sang lawan bicara melontarkan pertanyaan yang asing di telinganya?

Mikazuki mendekap Yamanbagiri saat tubuh ringkih itu terjatuh ke arahnya..

Hawa hangat menyentuh tubuh nya dengan cepat

"Panas"

 _Sebagian diriku menyesal saat aku mendekapmu erat_

 _Bahwa aku mencintaimu lebih dari yang kau tahu (mikazuki ver)_

Dengan lembut, Mikazuki menempatkan pujaan hatinya di kursi mobil. Menatap wajah Yamanbagiri yang kian lama kian memerah.

Lalu mengecupnya perlahan

Melepas pelukan dan senyuman dilakukan sebelum akhirnya mobil mewah itu melaju kencang menuju suatu tempat

"Menyakitkan..."

 _Sebagian diriku mati saat aku melepasmu_

 ***Please Stay With Me..**

Derap kaki milik sosok tegap itu menggema di dalam sebuah ruangan. Bau anyir menyapanya saat sebuah pintu besar dibuka secara paksa

"Bangunan tidak terawat ini, kau jadikan sebagai tempat persembunyianmu? Sungguh rendahan"

Kogitsunemaru, sosok tegap itu menghampiri sebuah kursi besar yang membelakanginya kini

"Selamat datang.. Kogitsunemaru-sama.. Ah tidak, selamat datang pak tua"

Sosok gelap di kursi itu tidak memandang wajah kogitsunemaru sedikit pun. Hanya memberi salam dan menanyakan sesuatu yang amat berhubungan dengannya

"Apa kau datang... Untuk membicarakan sesuatu hm? Pak tua"

Sebuah koper berisikan uang dan emas dilempar begitu saja oleh kogitsunemaru. Menciptakan suatu kebisingan di telingannya

"Ambil itu"

Sosok gelap itu tergelak ditempat. Membuat kogitsunemaru menggeram kesal

"Hanya segini? Aku bahkan tau nilainya walau tak memandangnya. Ini jelas tak cukup.. Pak tua.. Lagipula...kau bisa membunuhnya seorang diri"

"Aku tidak mau mengotori nama baikku"

"Tapi nilai yang kau berikan tetap saja tidak cukup bagiku"

Alis Kogitsunemaru terangkat sedikit

"Apa yang kau mau?"

Sebuah pisau menggores wajah mulus sang rubah dengan cepat. Tatapan tajam diberikan oleh Kogitsunemaru secara spontan

" ** _Nyawamu_** "

00000000000

 **bacotan author :v**

 **hae semuanya.. maafkan atas kegajean yang author bikin ini :v**

 **ff ini akan up setiap author ada waktu luang ya :V**

 **akhir kata...**

 **review please?**


	13. chapter 13

**_"Nyawamu_** "

"Apa maksudm-"

"Aku hanya bercanda"

Gelak tawa sosok gelap itu menggema di telinga Kogitsunemaru. Menciptakan aura hitam pekat yang asing baginya

"Baiklah... "

Kursi besar itu terputar dengan perlahan. Jubah hitam adalah hal pertama yang dilihat oleh sang rubah

"Beri aku waktu pak tua"

 ** _*Please Stay With Me.._**

"Macet hm?"

Manik hetero milik mikazuki menerawang ke sekitar. Cahaya cahaya lampu dari berbagai macam kendaraan memenuhi penglihatannya

helaan nafas keluar dari mulut sang dwiwarma rembulan. Berkali kali ia menekan klakson agar kendaraan di hadapannya menyingkir

Tapi apalah daya..

Kota memang selalu ramai dan macet kan?

'18:00'

Mikazuki kembali menghela nafas

"Tidak akan mungkin sampai saat jam makan malam"

Sebuah erangan kecil membuat mikazuki menoleh. Wajah penuh pesonanya itu memerah dengan sempurna melihat wajah tenang sang pirang

' _Aku ingin memakannya... Astaga.. '_

Ekor mata hetero itu menyipit sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia keluar dari mobil .. Berlarian kecil.. Dan menuju toko yang entah bagaimana bisa ia temukan di jalan raya seperti ini

Dering ponsel mikazuki membuatnya berhenti sebentar

'Moshi moshi? Munechika desu'

 **"628444"**

'Hah?'

" **628444** "

'Jika anda tidak mempunyai urusan dengan saya. Tolong jangan menelpon. Sekian '

Telepon putus secara sepihak oleh Mikazuki. Hatinya panas ketika menerima telpon gaje dari seseorang

 _'Sungguh menyebalkan'_

Kaki jenjang mikazuki kembali berlarian. Melewati deretan mobil yang makin lama makin mengapit tubuhnya

"Untung saja aku ini langsing" gumamnya di sela sela nafas

Mikazuki membeku saat tiba tiba mobilnya kian diapit oleh kendaraan lainnya.

"Sekarang.. Bagaimana aku bisa masuk kembali? "

 ** _*Please Stay With Me_**

 _Sjxz︶a︹wk)︹︺wpzkqn_

 _Server not found_

 _Try to contact_

 _18490#@8b ʚ̴̶̷̠́ ʚ̴̶̷̥̀ƈ SERVER NOT FOUND'_

"Tch... "

 _reconnect_

 _please wait_

10%

50%

99%

(author : Cepet amat yak? sinyalnya keren :v kagak gesem.. geser sedikit mate :v)

 _Connected_

" yo... Paman sialan... Aku punya.. _Pekerjaan menarik_ untukmu.. ''

 _signal interference_

a︹wk)︹︺wpzkq

"Persiapkan.. a︹w$[{}(#;3*...

 _Reconnect_

"a︹wk) Dirimu... "

 _Disconnect_

"Hoo.. "

Jubah hitam legam melekat dengan rapi di tubuh sosok itu

Berjalan menembus derasnya hujan di kota terpencil

Menghirup udara penuh asap

Menapakkan kaki di tanah lembab penuh warna merah

Melihat di antara sela sela jari

Dan menghilang di antara gelapnya bayang

"Saa... Sepertinya ini giliranku"

'Debaran dari planet ini menggema.. menyedihkan'

"Sialan"

 ** _*Please Stay With Me_**

Diam...

Diam..

Dan terus diam...

Mikazuki terdiam..

Otaknya bekerja 2 kali lipat dari biasanya. Cahaya lampu dari beberapa kendaraan memudahkannya untuk termenung sendirian

 _Beberapa hal sudah lama terlupakan_

B _eberapa hal tak pernah terucap_

 _Kita berada di satu jalan tanpa henti_

 _Tapi aku memiliki hati yang mengembara (Mikazuki ver)_

Ponselnya berbunyi. Mengeluarkan alunan melodi indah musim panas.

Hangat..

Seperti sang pirang

 _Ku bilang, kitalah sepasang yang bertentangan_

 _(Katakan itu dari awal)_

 _Kau terus berusaha membuktikan bahwa aku yang salah_

 _(Katakan itu dari awal)_

 _Dan ku tahu bahwa aku terjerumus olehmu_

L _antas kau lari dengan perasaanmu (Mikazuki Ver)_

"Terjebak dalam sebuah putaran waktu.. "

Tubuh mikazuki mendekat menuju wajah sang pirang

"... Terobsesi dengan sebuah kenikmatan abadi.. "

Wajah tirus itu dielusnya perlahan

"... Dan terjerumus tanpa tau apa apa"

Cup...

 ** _"Benar benar tikus got yang menyedihkan"_**

 _Aku menginginkanmu kembali_

 _Akan kujatuhkan dan kesalahan dalam diri kita_

A _ku akan memberimu semua cinta yang tak pernah kuberikan sebelumnya (mikazuki ver)_

Mikazuki menggenggam jemari lentik milik sang tengah kunihiro dengan lembut. Dan menatapnya seakan ia tau semua yang terjadi

Lalu menciumnya

 _Aku tahu itu sulit di dengarnya_

 _Dan itu mungkin tak akan cukup_

 _Tapi jangan acuhkanku sekarang_

 _Karena aku mengaku salah semuanya pada diriku sendiri (Mikazuki ver)_

Sebuah kecupan singkat di tangan telah usai. Manik hetero selalu menatap wajah tenang itu dengan hangat.

Maniknya menyipit tatkala sebuah memori melintas di pikirannya

Jubah lusuh dan sebuah pedang indah..

Wajah putih..

Manik peridot...

Sangat cantik

 _Dan aku takut akan pengampunan_

 _(Katakan itu dari awal)_

 _Aku terlalu sombong untuk mengatakan bahwa aku yang salah_

 _(Katakan itu dari awal)_

 _Semua waktu yang hilang, tak merasa takut_

 _Aku siap untuk kita berdua sekarang (mikazuki ver)_

 **BRAAAKKK**

"Se~n~seeiii"

perusak suasana

Kaca diturunkan dan surai putih mulai terlihat

"Oh, Tsurumaru Kuninaga-kun..."

Manik amber Tsurumaru menajam saat melihat surai pirang di dalam mobil

"Wah wah... Ah sensei.. Aku numpang yaa "

'Sialan'

Tsurumaru tersenyum manis.. Tapi Mikazuki tau arti dibalik senyumannya

"Ayolah sensei.. Kau tau? Aku sudah berjalan melewati mobil mobil ini..."

 _Ketahuilah bahwa aku inginkanmu_

 _Akan kujatuhkan dan kesalahan dalam diri kita_

 _Aku akan memberimu semua cinta yang tak pernah sosok itu berikan_

 _Tapi ketahuilah bahwa aku inginkanmu_ _aku inginkanmu kembali, sayang (Tsurumaru pov)_

''Baiklah Kuninaga-kun.. Masuklah"

Dengan berat hati..

Ah maksudnya dengan senang hati.. Sosok biru itu membuka pintu dan menyuruh sang bango jejadian itu untuk masuk dan duduk di kursi belakang

"Mungkin kemacetan ini.. Akan berakhir setelah waktu makan malam kuninaga-kun"

Sebuah tarikan senyuman menghiasi wajah bak kertas putih itu

"Panggil saja aku dengan nama depanku.. Sensei "

Tersenyum dan tersenyum...

Hanya itu yang dilakukan Tsurumaru

4 menit berlalu namun mobil hitam sang rembulan belum juga bergerak

Kemacetan ini sungguh menyiksanya

Apalagi kini dia sedang semobil dengan seorang Tsurumaru Kuninaga

Kalian tau bukan.. Begitu menyiksanya suasana ini?

Berduaan bersama Yamanbagiri jadi terhalang oleh nya

Padahal mikazuki ingin mencoba 'menyerang' Yamanbagiri sekarang

"Ah... Sensei.. "

Tsurumaru angkat bicara

Mikazuki tidak berkata apa apa. Hanya menolehkan kepalanya

"Apa Kau.. Menyukai Yamanbagiri? .."

kepala dengan surai gelam itu terangkat sedikit. Hanya dengan seperti itu, Tsurumaru paham dan mengerti dengan jelas

ia terkekeh

tersenyum kecut

" **dasar Hewan kotor menyebalkan"**

 ** _*Bacotan Author_**

 ** _Konnichiwa minna-sama.. :v_**

 ** _Lama kagak ketemu.._**

 ** _Tsurumaru : Arujay mati kemarin_**

 ** _Author : njirr.. Eh? Mbah jiji paling ganteng gagah super cool kece macho indah tampan de el el... HUSBU BERIBU UMAT kotor? Sini arujay mandiin :'') /Plakk_**

 ** _Gomen kalau ceritanya makin absurd makin gaje.. Makin pendek kek tubuh saya / ngaku :v_**

 ** _Hehe..._**

 ** _*Baca review.._**

 ** _author : *terhura* emaakkk TT *diterpa cahaya ilahi* mah.. liat mah :v_**

 ** _mamah hori : tapi kan Aruji laknat.. gaje.. garing.. lelet... pemalas... kagak nyambung da-_**

 ** _author : oke makaseh mah mati aja sono :V.. *bekep.._**

 ** _*masih baca review.._**

 ** _*kesambar petir_**

 ** _author : gomennasai kalau ff ini banyak kekurangan :v.. karena author sendiri masih newbie /Bener kagak ni tulisan? :v_**

 ** _Tsurumaru : arujay.. ada yang nanya namamu :v mau dimasukin death note katanya /plak_**

 ** _author : jan peduliin bango kagak guna.. nama author Carissa Inayah Salsabila 13 tahon 9 smp :v.. cewek pendek.. eh kagak deng :v.._** **_cuman tinggi kebawah aja :v_**

 ** _mau nyari saya di wattpad? wp saya Carissa Inayah /siapa juga yang mau nyari? :v_**

 ** _au ah_**

 ** _Akher kate.._** ** _Review Please?_**


	14. chapter 14

**_"Dasar... Hewan kotor menyebalkan"_** ***Please Stay With Me**

"Oh ya?"

Semilir angin dingin menerobos jendela kaca setengah terbuka itu dengan perlahan. Mengalunkan helai helai segelap langit malam dengan lembut. Manik hetero indah menyipit menghadap ke arah depan. Genggaman di eratkan sampai buku-buku jarinya terlihat jelas

Ia kesal

"Dimana sopan santun mu Tsurumaru-kun? "

Satu tarikan senyum mengihiasi wajah putih, memberikan sebuah kesan meremehkan pada sang guru

"Ini bukan sekolah.. Mikazuki-sensei"

Tubuh yang selalu tegap di undurkan sedikit demi sedikit. Menentukan posisi yang nyaman bagi dirinya

Manik amber itu tertutup. Memikirkan sesuatu untuk menaklukan sebuah hati yang rapuh

 _Bisakah kau merasakanku_ _Saat aku memikirkanmu?_ _Seiring nafas yang kuhela_ _Setiap menit_ _Tak peduli apapun yang kulakukan_ _Duniaku tetaplah hampa_

Mikazuki melirik sebuah arloji yang terpasang indah pada pergelangan tangannya. Detik demi detik terdengar begitu menyeruak.

"Yamanbagiri.. Pemuda yang baik" ujarnya membuka topik

"Kau memulai topik ya? Benar.. Aku tidak menyangkal"

"Dan kau.. "

Manik hetero menatap manik amber tajam

"... Adalah murid **_paling brengsek_** yang aku punya sejauh ini"

Tsurumaru menaikkan bahunya

Selagi manik hetero itu beralih pandang pada surai pirang

 _Serasa aku tlah berkelana di gurun pasir_ _Selama ribuan hari_ _Tak tahu apakah ini fatamorgana_ _Tapi selalu kulihat wajahmu, kasih_

"Kau tau? Kau telah merebut sahabat ah tidak... Pujaan hatiku sensei"

 _Aku teramat merindukannya_ _Tak bisa kutahan bahwa aku mencintainya_ _Sehari tanpa helaian itu serasa setahun tanpa turun hujan_ _Kubutuh dia di sisiku_ _Tak tahu bagaimana aku kan bertahan_

Pisau lipat tersimpan dengan baik di belakang punggung ber seragam itu. Kilauan dari bilah menunjukkan seberapa tajamnya pisau itu

 _Bintang-bintang terbakar_ _Kudengar suaranya di benakku_ _Tak bisakah mendengarku memanggilnya?_ _Hatiku merindu_ _Bak samudra yang mengering_

Satu gerakan cepat, pisau lipat itu hampir bersarang di leher sang rembulan jika saja sebuah gunting tajam membalas nya dengan sebuah goresan ringan

 _Pegangi aku yang sedang terjatuh_

"Pertama.. Tidak boleh ada kekerasan"

Tangan mikazuki meraih tangan putih Tsurumaru dengan kasar lalu menariknya

 _Bulan meraung_ _Tanah bergetar_ _Segala terasa statis_ _Tapi sehari tanpanya serasa setahun tiada hujan_

"Kedua... Tidak boleh ada pertikaian selama kita di dalam mobil dan oh.. kemacetan akan berlangsung sampai pagi jadi jangan macam macam"

Wajah Mikazuki kini persis di hadapan sang bangau

Menatapnya tajam

 _Serasa tanah runtuh di bawah kakiku_ _(Tak maukah kau selamatkanku?)_ _Akan datang musim hujan_ _Saat kau kembali padaku_

"Ketiga... **Selamat Tahun Baru**... Tsurumaru-Kun"

 **Doorrrrr**

Kembang api bermunculan dimana mana.. Membuat percikan warna warni di sepanjang langit malam. Manik amber terbelalak menyaksikan betapa indahnya malam ini

Luar Biasa

Manik peridot terbuka seiring dengan makin meriahnya suara kembang api

"Apa... Ini? "

 _Maka akhirilah kekeringan ini_ _Dan buatlah gurun ini berbunga lagi_

Manik amber dan hetero melirik, lalu menatap manik peridot dengan lembut

"Selamat Tahun Baru.. Manba-chan"

 _Dan aku butuh kau di sini, tak bisa kujelaskan_ _Tapi sehari tanpamu serasa setahun tiada turun hujan_

Tiada lagi pertikaian kecil..

Tiada lagi suara yang terdengar

Hanya ekspresi kagum dan bahagia yang terlihat..

Entahlah.. Mungkin beberapa saat lagi.. Akan ada perang dunia

"Tidak... bukan itu"

Tsurumaru memiringkan kepalanya

"kenapa aku ada disini terjebak dalam kemacetan bersama dua orang aneh seperti kalian! dan apa apaan ini? tidak kusangka kalian ini **_pedo_** "

"a... hahaha"

mikazuki hanya geleng geleng disko selama Yamanbagiri dengan elitenya memarahi dirinya dan sang murid secara beruntun

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"ini akan jadi... malam yang panjang"

 ***Bacotan author** **Author : hallow semua :v.. Gomen chapter ini pendek sekali :'(..** **Btw.. Happy New Year 2018 :v** **Eh udah terlambat yak? Au deng :v** **review please?**


	15. chapter 15

"Nee~.. Yamanbagiri.. "

Jari telunjuk milik sang pencinta bangau itu menusuk nusuk pipi gembul milik Yamanbagiri.

Ia merujak..

Ralat.. Ia rupanya pura pura merajuk ah, bahasa apa ini? Maksudku.. Pura pura ngambek? .

Lupakan

"Yamero Tsurumaru"

Tangannya di tepis kasar oleh Yamanbagiri. Bagai cinta yang tak terbalaskan dan malah tercampakkan

"Kau sama menyebalkannya dengan orang disebelahku"

Manik peridot itu menatap tajam diri mikazuki.

Sedangkan mikazuki? Ah jangan ditanya lagi.

Ia sedang pundung di sudut mobil

"Lagi pula.. Apa ini? "

Tangan Yamanbagiri menyentuh dahinya yang kini telah ditempeli plester panas

"... Aku ini baik baik sa-"

Chuu~

Manik peridot membulat

Wajah tirus itu memanas

Dan pihak ketiga kini ternganga tak percaya

Ajaib.. Hanya dengan 1 tindakan

Ciuman begitu dinikmati oleh sang penyerang

Namun begitu Brengsek bagi sang penerima..

Juga begitu kampret bagi pihak ketiga

Surai gelap bertemu dengan surai pirang. Menyembunyikan semburat merah yang mewarnai wajah mereka

".. Lihat? Kau masih lemah.. Artinya kau sakit"

Dan terkutuklah senyuman sang sensei yang berhasil membuat hati pangeran es ini luluh

'Sial.. First kiss ku.. '

Mikazuki memeluk tubuh Yamanbagiri. Membawanya kedalam dekapan hangat tanpa mempedulikan sumpah serapah pihak ketiga yang hanya melongo menatapnya

 _Tiap kali aku memikirkanmu_

 _Aku benar-benar tenggelam_

 _Dalam kesedihan_

 _Bagiku itu tak mengapa (Mikazuki ver)_

".. Jangan sok kuat.. "

 _Namun itu masalah yang kudapati_

 _Karena menjalani hidup yang tak bisa kutinggalkan_

 _Takkan ada gunanya memberitahuku_

 _Nasehat orang bodoh takkan membebaskanku (yamanbagiri pov)_

Yamanbagiri mencoba untuk melepaskan diri, namun apa daya.. Tubuhnya tidak bisa diajak kompromi, dan untuk pertama kalinya.. Seorang Yamanbagiri mengutuk apa yang telah diperbuat dengan membiarkan tubuhnya dibasahi oleh air hujan tanpa pelindung satu pun

 **PLAAKK**

"Waaahh banyak sekali nyamuk disini ya?? "

Tsurumaru menepuk nepuk telapak tangannya. Dengan pose ala penangkap nyamuk profesional ia mulai mengacaukan segalanya (dengan pura pura membunuh nyamuk tentunya)

"Wah wah Tsurumaru-kun.. Aku sudah memasang b*ygon loh.."

"Ho.. Sepertinya nyamuknya datang dari luar ya? "

"Tapi sedari tadi aku tidak membuka jendelanya loh''

Untuk ke sekian kalinya.. Tsurumaru kehabisan kata kata

Tidak ada lagi kata kata yang keluar dari bibir seorang Kuninaga. Yang terdengar hanya sumpah serapah dan beribu umpatan kasar dari sang pirang untuk sang dwiwarma rembulan

"Dasar menyebalkan! Pedo! Mesum! Hentai! Kuso !" bentak Yamanbagiri dengan wajah semerah rambut Akabane karma dari fandom sebelah (itu loh.. Ukenya si asano-ekhem lupakan)

Tsurumaru hanya menyungging senyum

Sang sensei hanya mengenal yamanbagiri kurang dari 1 minggu dan ia sudah mendapatkan hatinya?

Apalah daya seorang Tsurumaru yang bahkan telah bertahun tahun mengenal Yamanbagiri

 ** _Hidup ini tak adil_**

"Aku akan membakar mu! Dan membuang mayatmu ke sungai! "

"Hoho manba-chan.. Jangan seperti itu"

"C-cha-CHAN?!!! KAU-!! "

Manik amber kini meredup sedikit. Melihat pertengkaran mereka membuat Tsurumaru sedikit lelah. Efek kemacetan yang tak masuk akal ini mungkin? Ah sudahlah ia tak mengerti

"Kau tak apa.. Tsurumaru? "

Akhirnya sang pirang mengalihkan pandangannya pada pencinta bangau ini

 _Aku baik-baik saja (Tidak.. Aku bohong)_

 _Aku tak pernah merasa sebaik ini (menyakitkan)_

 _Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan_

 _Kenapa kita tak bisa menjadi diri kita sendiri_

 _Seperti dulu lagi (Tsurumaru ver)_

"Huaaahh perjalanan menyebalkan ini membuatku ingin tidur .. "

Otak cerdas milik Yamanbagiri bekerja 3kali lipat dari biasanya

"Macet sampai pagi?... Memangnya ada apa? "

"Ntahlah.. Eh benar juga.. -"

Tsurumaru menarik dagu Yamanbagiri untuk mendekat

Chuu~

"Jika sensei mendapatkannya.. Mengapa aku tidak? "

Tsurumaru menyeringai

Dan Yamanbagiri masih terbelalak dengan wajah memanas

Sangat panas

Bagai kepiting rebus

"HAAAIIII TIME OUT! "

Kini gantian Sang dwiwarma yang menjadi perusak suasana

Ciuman dilepaskan.. Jejak saliva di hapus dengan lembut

"Tch... Ngomong ngomong.. Saliva mu hangat sekali.. Efek kurang sehat mungkin ya? "

Yamanbagiri masih loading

First kiss nya telah di ambil

Lalu bibirnya kembali di serang oleh sosok putih sialan di hadapannya

"Cara menghilangkan first kiss.. Tinggal di timpuk make ciuman lain kan? "

Mikazuki sweatdrop

Yamanbagiri masih loading

Sedangkan Tsurumaru nyengir bagai setan yang baru keluar dari neraka

"HUWAAAA!!!! "

Dan malam itupun berakhir dengan dirapeny- ekhem.. Direnggutnya ciuman pertama Yamanbagiri.. Dan selanjutnya.. Juga seterusnya

 ***Please stay with me**

06:20

Manik peridot membuka perlahan. Dengan ragu menatap sekitar lalu kembali tertutup

Ia memgumpat ketika sebuah batu besar terjatuh keras di atas kepalanya

Oke itu terdengar berlebihan

Intinya hanya satu

Ia menderita penyakit yang amat parah. Yang akan membuat mental dan fisiknya turun drastis. Dan membuat kehidupannya terancam. Penyakit yang selalu ia hindari sewaktu kecil

Yap..

itu adalah..

sakit kepala

"Ohayou manba-chan"

Yamanbagiri merona hebat saat memori semalam terpintas dengan elite di pikirannya

"Mm.. "

Sang pirang terlalu malu menatap kedua bola senada dengan rembulan itu saat ini. Ditambah lagi, Tsurumaru sialan itu telah menimpuk first kiss nya dengan ciuman panasnya sendiri

Aaargh! Yamanbagiri bisa gila!

"Ngh? Are? Jam berapa ini sensei? "

Suara yang terdengar serak menanyakan sesuatu yang tidak pentingnya sederajat dengan nyawa seorang izuminokami

Izuminokami mati ya gak papa.. Malahan ia akan bersyukur

Ah lupakan

"06:23?"

"SHIT! "

 **BRAAK CTAK**

"itta ta taaa"

Tsurumaru mengelus kepalanya kasar. Ia lupa bahwa kini posisinya tidak menguntungkan untuk jungkir balil 34 kali dan push up 100 kali

"HARI INI KAN-"

"Libur tahun baru.. Hanya sehari dan ini tanggal merah" mikazuki berkata tanpa ada ekspresi apapun di wajahnya

Hanya nada mengejek dan merendahkan pastinya

"Sialan.. Kalau begitu.. "

Satu tarikam jaket dan manik amber itu kembali tertutup

Ia tidur kembali

"Nanti antar aku sampai rumah ya.. Se~nseeiii~"

'Menggelikan' batin mikazuki

Tatapan mikazuki beralih pada sosok yang ia sukai.. Surai pirangnya menutupi sebagian wajah tirus nan putih itu.. Tidak membiarkan seorang pun melihatnya

Benar.. Ia dalam posisi termenung

Aneh? Biasa saja

Tangan halus itu berniat mengelus wajah Yamanbagiri

Namun ditepis kasar oleh sang pirang

Lah kok?

"Awal ketemu dah mencurigakan.. Bikin orang pingsan seenak jidat.. Maksa anak orang masuk kedalam mobil... Bawa murid larut malam sampe pagi.. pake acara ciuman segala... Situ bukan pedo atau penjahat kan?"

TERKUTUKLAH OTAK YAMANBAGIRI!!

 ***Bacotan Author** **hae semua.. maafkan kegajean author yanng nggak niat ekhem.. yang nggak ada ide untuk fanfic ini :V**

 **btw.. review nya please :v**

 **sumbangkan ketikan kalian untuk author :V**


	16. chapter 16

Surai putih itu mengalun lembut. Maniknya terpejam erat

 ** _"Aku Mikazuki Munechika.."_**

 _Teruntuk dirimu..._

 _Sang rembulan dengan jutaan pesona_

Langkah demi langkah meninggalkan sebuah ruangan minimalis bertuliskan 'Kogitsunemaru'. Menimbulkan sedikit gema di lorong mansion itu

Jika suatu saat nanti kau akan menyadarinya..

Jika suatu saat nanti kau akan kembali menoleh

Koper kecil itu dibuka perlahan. Hitam.. benar, warna benda itu adalah hitam

Dengan gagang yang kuat

Dan peluru didalamnya

 **"Aku akan memberitahukan rencananya.. jadi ikuti saja pak tua"**

 _Bahwa dunia tidaklah sempurna_

 _Se-sempurna sebuah rasa dariku padamu_

Topeng bermotif rubah dan sebuah senjata api itu disusun dengan rapi dan se sederhana mungkin. Maniknya memeriksa satu persatu hingga sebuah tulisan tangan mengalihkan dunianya

 _Bahwa dunia ini kejam_

 _Sekejam kenyataan yang menamparku menghantam lantai_

Ketukan pintu terdengar seirama dengan nada hujan yang mengguyur mansion itu

Benar.. langit sedang menangis di atasnya

Langkah kakinya mendekat perlahan disertai dengan salam hormat beberapa pelayan

Pintu dibuka dan bau petrikor mulai masuk.. menerobos Indra penciumannya

 _Bahwa dunia ini munafik dan licik_

 _Selicik pikiran manusia yang saling menjatuhkan_

Koper diserahkan. Para pelayan bungkam seketika. Bagai budak yang di ancam dengan taruhan nyawa

"Pergi.. dan bunuh dia"

 _Karena itu akan kutarik dirimu dan memelukmu saat kau tau kebenarannya_

 _Akan kutunjukkan kebenarannya_

"Jangan sampai... Meninggalkan jejak"

Jubah hitam pekat tertiup angin.. hilang dibawah rintik hujan yang terus mengguyur.

Pintu kembali tertutup dan bau petrikor mulai menghilang

"Jangan sampai gagal..."

 _Akan kutunjukkan semuanya_

 _Lewat kematian seseorang_

 ***Please Stay with Me**

Decitan pintu terdengar di kediaman Kunihiro bersaudara. Tidak ada tanda kehidupan yang terlihat. Semuanya hampa

Manik peridot menatap beberapa bingkai foto yang terpampang jelas di sampingnya..

Foto kebahagiaan mereka bersama...

"Tadaima... Kaa-san.. tou-san"

..Mendiang ayah dan ibu

 _Yamanbagiri Kunihiro, anak kedua dari 3 saudara.._

 _kehilangan orang tua saat berumur 6 tahun_

Langkah demi langkah terdengar pelan. Sampai akhirnya kedua sosok itu terlihat. Tenang dan terlelap

Kekehan kecil dilakukan sebelum akhirnya sang pirang masuk kedalam kamar

Tas dilempar begitu saja begitu pula dengan tubuhnya yang dibiarkan terhempas ke belakang

Ia lelah

Dan sedikit merona

'SIALAN!! GURU SIALAN! TSURU BRENGSEK!!!!!!!!'

Batinnya bergejolak

 ** _"Cara menghilangkan first kiss.. tinggal di timpuk make ciuman lain kan?"_**

Seorang Yamanbagiri Kunihiro rasanya ingin loncat dari atas gedung sekarang juga

 **BRAAAKKKK**

pintu dihempas dan sosok alien

Ehm.. sosok kakak beradik itu muncul dihadapannya

"Huwaa!!"

Yamanbagiri hampir salto di atas kasur

"KYOUDAIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"DARIMANA SAJA KYOUDAI?!!!"

"ASTAGA!!! HARUSNYA AKU MENJEMPUTMU!!!"

"KYOUDAIIIII!"

"KYOUDAIIIII!"

"KYOUDAII!!!"

Seorang Yamanbagiri Kunihiro benar benar ingin bunuh diri sekarang

 ***Please Stay With Me**

Menit demi menit telah berlalu, namun Sang maniak bangau itu tetap tidak bergerak dari posisinya

'AAARGHHH' jerit nya frustasi

 **AKU MENCIUM SAHABATKU**

Mari kita ulangi sekali lagi

 **AKU MENCIUM SAHABATKU...**

 **SAHABATKU...**

 **SAHABATKU...**

 **SAHABATKU..**

Sengaja diulang biar greget..

Terdiam cukup lama

Membiarkan suara cicak menggema di telinganya. Tsurumaru termenung sendirian di kamar. Manik tersebut meneduh dan wajahnya tertekuk kebawah

 **Flashback on**

 **beberapa tahun lalu..**

"Yamanbagiri.. ada yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu"

Senja kala itu hitam.. warna oranye yang biasa identik dengannya kini telah memudar.. waktu yang tidak tepat memang.. namun ia akan mengubah semuanya

"Hm?"

"Aku.. menyukaimu"

Angin semilir menerbangkan Surai keemasan itu. Sinar mentari senja nampaknya telah mencari celah untuk menampilkan keanggungannya.

Bibir mungil itu tergerak untuk mengucapkan serangkaian alfabet yang menentukan hidup dan matinya hati milik seorang Tsurumaru Kuninaga

"Kau bercanda?. Ini tidak lucu"

Satu alisnya menukik dan Tsurumaru mencengkram kuat bahu lawannya

"Aku tidak bercanda!.. aku.. benar benar menyukaimu.."

Wajahnya tertunduk takut akan penolakan

"Tsurumaru"

Merasa dipanggil, manik amber itu menatap manik peridot yang mulai menajam

"Itu sakit"

Tsurumaru tersentak dan melepaskan cengkeramannya.

Tarikan Hoodie dilakukan dan tubuh itu berbalik kemudian menjauh

"Yamanba-"

"Diam.."

Tsurumaru mematung. Terdengar jelas suara itu bukanlah suara Yamanbagiri

Itu terdengar dingin

Sangat dingin

".. kau pikir.. kau itu siapa?"

Dan Tsurumaru tersadar.. bahwa manik peridot itu..

Telah pudar berganti dengan manik sewarna darah

 **Flashback off**

'Lalu.. kenapa?'

"Kepribadian ganda?... Tidak mungkin.."

Tsurumaru membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap lampu kamar yang makin lama pudar

"Tidak mungkin" gumamnya

Menit kembali berlalu... dan manik sewarna amber itu mulai menutup

 ***Please Stay with Me**

 **14:05**

"Jadi.. ada yang mau kau sampaikan kogi?"

Senyuman hangat menghiasi wajah Kogitsunemaru saat suara semerdu angin malam terdengar di telinganya

"Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu berkeliling"

Kogitsunemaru berdiri dengan tegap, mengulurkan satu tangannya dihadapan sang rembulan

"Kau tau? Aku ini lelah seka- HUWA"

Tangan kekar yang biasanya digunakan untuk membunuh para siswanya kini menggendong Mikazuki dengan lembut

"Cerewet"

Dan Mikazuki mau tak mau harus menerimanya

'harga diriku turun'

Mikazuki itu maunya jadi tipe seme tau

Masa seme gendong seme? Jeruk makan jeruk dong?

"Aku yang menyetir" ucap kogitsunemaru sebelum akhirnya berjalan sembari menggendong calon istrinya .. ehm.. mungkin ia terlalu berkhayal..

Detak jantung tak menentu .. wajah nya merona hebat.. mungkin itulah yang dialami oleh kogitsunemaru saat ini

Kilasan balik diputar kembali di pikirannya. Membuat sang maniak rubah tersenyum

 _Orang bijak berkata, hanya orang bodoh yang suka tergesa_

 _Tapi aku tak bisa berhenti jatuh cinta padamu_

 ** _"Aku adalah guru baru disini.. tolong kerjasamanya"_**

 _Haruskah aku tinggal, akankah jadi dosa_

 _Jika aku tak bisa berhenti jatuh cinta padamu_

 _" **Oh, kogitsunemaru-san ohayou mo"**_

 _Seperti air mengalir_

 _Yang pasti ke laut_

 _Kasih, begitulah adanya_

 _" **kita adalah teman.. Bagaimana jika menghapus kata 'san'?"**_

 _Ada hal-hal yang memang telah digariskan_

 ** _"Seperti nya aku bisa mempercayaimu"_**

 _Raih tanganku_

 _Raih juga seluruh hidupku_

 _Karena aku tak bisa berhenti jatuh cinta padamu_

Langkah kogitsunemaru terhenti. maniknya menatap tajam

"Kogi?"

"Seseorang pernah berkata ' _Matahari tidak bisa bersandingan dengan bulan.. matahari adalah sesuatu yang lebih mengagumkan daripada bulan.. maka dari itu.. sebagai bintang, tugasku adalah melenyapkan matahari_

 _Dan membiarkan bulan menjadi primadonanya"_

"Huh?"

"Tidak.. lupakan saja"

Manis sekali

Senyum seorang kogitsunemaru

Senyum seorang pembunuh

 **ooooooooooo**

 **Bacotan author**

 **Halo semua**

 **Halo semua**

 **Semua**

 **Semua**

 **Semua**

 **Semua**

 **Semua**

 **Semua**

 **Semu-/plaakkk**

 **Hehe.. Hae semua :'V..**

 **Biar singkat Saia cuman mau bilang Review please? :V**

 **Tinggalkan jejak kehidupan anda**


	17. chapter 17

_"Yamanbagiri-san... Apa kau paham betul dengan konsekuensi dari rencana mu ini?"_

 _"... Ya"_

 _Kursi diundurkan sejenak. Decitan gesekan kayu dengan lantai tertangkap jelas di telinga sebuah 'duplikat' itu_

 _".. haah untuk apa kau melakukan hal ini?"_

 _Tudung di turunkan, manik peridot menatap jeli sang master_

 _"Hanya untuk melindungi apa yang harus aku lindungi.. tuanku"_

 **BRAAAKKKK**

"MANBA-NII!!! WAKTUNYA BANGUN!!"

Manik peridot milik Kunihiro tengah itu terbuka secara paksa. Ah, suara Horikawa memang alarm paling ampuh baginya

Beberapa anak tangga dituruni setelah 10 menit bersiap

"Manba-nii... Kenapa lesu begitu?''

Tingkat kepekaan seorang Horikawa Kunihiro memang yang terbaik

Contoh suami idaman

-Istri maksudku

"Kyoudai.. apa kau pernah bermimpi aneh?"

Piring terletak dengan anggun, Segelas susu hangat menambah godaan di meja makan

"Aneh? Selain mimpi dinikahi oleh Kane-san.. hm tidak pernah"

Lugu sekali

"Souka.."

"Ada apa Manba-nii?"

"Tidak.. hanya saja, akhir akhir ini mimpiku sangat aneh.. ah tidak perlu dipikirkan, ini sudah terlambat"

Benar saja, menurut dugaan dari otak cerdas Yamanbagiri, dengan menggunakan rumus matematika dari pak kogitsunemaru ... Ia akan terlambat 2 menit 46 detik dari biasanya bila tidak bergegas

"Manba-nii"

"Hm?"

"Jangan menyimpan semuanya sendirian"

Saat itu juga untuk pertama kalinya Yamanbagiri merasa hidupnya terlalu berharga

 **Please Stay With Me**

"O... Haa... You... Yamanbagiri"

Tepukan di bahu membuatnya reflek terhenti dan membanting siapapun yang mengagetkannya

Namun beruntungnya Mutsunokami hari ini, pasalnya Yamanbagiri tidak sampai mengenai wajah berseri bak matahari di angkasa miliknya

"Kau selalu begitu ya?.. "

Percakapan singkat menuju sekolah

Bukanlah sesuatu yang biasa Yamanbagiri lakukan

"Apa gunanya menggunakan Hoodie seperti ini?"

Tepukan di kepala membuat manik peridot itu memicing tajam

"Apa wajahmu mirip dengan seseorang?

Yamanbagiri terhenti

Tarikan Hoodie disertai anggukan dilakukan

".. Tidak peduli apapun.. kau adalah kau.. Yamanbagiri Kunihiro.. bukan Yamanbagiri yang lain"

Manik peridot melebar seketika

"K ** _amu adalah dirimu sendiri_** ''

"Apa..?"

" ** _Buatlah cerita bagus t.entang dirimu"_**

 ** _" Aku yakin ada sesuatu yang bisa kamu lakukan"_**

"S-"

"Oi Yamanbagiri.. kita bisa terlambat"

"A-ah!"

' _apa itu tadi?'_

"Whoa.. itu Mikazuki-sensei"

Ucapan Mutsunokami membuat Yamanbagiri merona seketika

Merah seperti tomat

"Mikazuki-sensei!!!"

"M-mu-mutsun bodoh!"

Satu pukulan kecil dari Yamanbagiri membuat mutsunokami heran

"Mutsunokami? Yamanbagiri?"

Sang rembulan mendekatkan dirinya dan tertawa renyah menyadari wajah sang pirang yang sedang 'merona' hebat

"Yamanbagiri.."

Mikazuki mencondongkan badannya

"Bagaimana 'rasanya' kemarin? Manis kah? Kau mendapatkan 2 sekaligus loh"

 **BLUSSHHH**

"Eh? Dua apa? Apanya?"

"ARRGHH LUPAKAN.. AYO MUTSUN!"

Yamanbagiri menarik tangan sang rekan sebelum akhirnya berlari menjauh

 **Please Stay With Me**

"YA KALAU TIDAK PAHAM.. JANGAN MELONGO! SUDAH KUKATAKAN RIBUAN KALI PADA KALIAN!"

Lagi lagi Kogitsunemaru menghempaskan penggaris kayu tepat di depan wajah Shishio

"A-ano s-sense-"

"APA?!"

Shishio memilih diam

"Tapi kan sensei-"

"APA LAGI KUNINAGA?!"

Tsurumaru mundur teratur

"AH SUDAHLAH! KERJAKAN HALAMAN 14.. KUMPULKAN SEGERA!"

Kogitsunemaru melangkah keluar sebelum ia membanting pintu yang tidak berdosa dengan keras

"Dasar kids jaman now" batinnya

"Dasar sensei jaman now" batin para siswanya

"Haah... Dasar kogi-sensei.."

"Kalau seperti itu.. mana ada yang mau dengannya"

Seketika di luar sana Nakigitsune bersin 10 kali

"Yo manba-chan.."

Rangkulan mendarat pada Yamanbagiri yang tengah fokus takut diceramahi oleh Kogi-sensei

"Jangan asal rangkul dasar pedo"

Di ujung sana.. Mutsunokami mulai mengusik

"Rasanya manis bukan?"

Tsurumaru menyeringai dan Yamanbagiri makin merona

"Kau tau ... Mutsunokami bilang kau adalah kau"

Yamanbagiri mengadah. Menatap raut wajah Tsurumaru yang tak seperti biasanya

"Tapi saat itu.. kau berbeda. Ah lupakan.. lagi pula itu warna mata yang indah"

Tsurumaru melangkah pergi

".. seperti darah"

Yamanbagiri memiringkan kepala nya tidak paham

 _'sebenarnya kau itu.. apa?'_

 ***Please Stay With Me**

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Beberapa siswa berhamburan seperti biasa. Pemandangan monoton yang menyebalkan membuat Yamanbagiri betah menyendiri di dalam kelas

Entah mengapa hari ini ia begitu lesu dan letih

Apa karena ia menyadari bahwa Mikazuki tidak akan mengajar kelasnya hari ini?

Lupakan saja

"Kyoudai!"

Pintu kelas dibuka secara paksa dan sosok pendek bersama sosok tinggi berjabatan sebagai model iklan shampo itu terlihat

"Kyoudai .. kenapa tidak keluar? Padahal aku sudah membuatkan bekal"

Yamanbagiri menoleh, ia kemudian menatap tajam dengan aura pembunuh

Bukan, bukan kepada Horikawa. Tetapi pada sosok tinggi di belakangnya

"Berani beraninya kau kemari... Apa kau tidak lagi menyayangi hidupmu?!"

Izuminokami, sosok itu hanya menelan ludah

"Hari ini kyoudai saja yang habiskan"

"Kyoudai harus makan!"

"Tidak tidak.. kyoudai saja"

Tangan dikibaskan perlahan namun tatapan keji masih diperlihatkan untuk Izuminokami

" Tapi kyoudai-"

"Lebih baik kyoudai membelikanku orange juice di kantin"

"OKAY!"

Horikawa tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi.. langsung berlari menuju kantin. Mengesampingkan urusan romansa dan meninggalkan izuminokami di kandang singa

Sebagai adik yang berbakti kepada kakaknya.. memang beginilah yang harus dilakukan bukan?

Andaikan author punya saudara seperti dirimu Horikawa.. ckckck terpujilah engkau

"Are?"

Kepala bersurai hitam itu dimiringkan sedikit

"Hah.. hah.. a-ada apa Kunihiro?"

Izuminokami butuh istirahat!

"Tidak ada ibu kantin disini"

Horikawa menoleh ke kanan kiri namun tidak ada sosok gemuk tinggi di mana pun. Hanya segerombol siswa yang sedang berbincang dan memakan kudapan mereka

"Dia sedang pergi.."

Sosok berperawakan tinggi mengalihkan perhatian keduanya

Samar memang.. entah karena cahaya yang tiba tiba redup atau karena jubah yang menghalanginya? Entahlah

"Ah paman.. etto-"

 **Please Stay With Me**

"Oi oi.. paman tadi terlihat mencurigakan"

Horikawa terhenti seketika. Ia berkacak pinggang

"Kane-san! Kau tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu!. Kau tidak boleh menilai seseorang dari covernya saja!"

Dan akhirnya Izuminokami harus mendengarkan ceramah dari sang kekasih.

Calon maksudnya..

Pintu kelas digeser. Pijakan kaki memadai dan kini tinggal berteriak

"Kyoudai!.. orange juice !"

Sebuah minuman berwarna oranye/Ya iyalah/ terletak begitu saja di hadapan Yamanbagiri

"Oh? Arigatou"

Horikawa tersenyum puas memandangi sang kakak

"Kalau begitu .. aku pergi dulu.. Jaa ne kyoudai!"

"A-ah Kunihiro tunggu"

"Menjauhlah dari adikku! Dasar Tante salon!"

 **CTAAKKK**

Runtuhlah.. harga diri seorang Izuminokami

 ***Please Stay With Me**

 ** _PRAANGG_**

 _"Apalah nyawa duplikat sepertiku.."_

 _"TIDAK!"_

 _"Dibandingkan dengan nyawa sebilah pedang indah.. Mikazuki Munechika?"_

 _"YAMANBAGIRI!!!"_

 _"Jangan.. tinggalkan aku_

Manik peridot terbuka lebar. Ritme nafas nya tidak teratur disertai peluh yang membasahi wajahnya

Manik peridot melebar saat menyadari sekolahnya sedang dilahap oleh sang merah

Dan kini ia terperangkap di dalamnya

"Apa yang-uhuk"

Asap menyelimuti, kobaran api menyambar kelasnya

Tidak ada lagi yang tersisa selain dirinya di kelas itu

Tak ada lagi

Hanya ia sendiri

Panik bercampur ketakutan bagaimana ia akan meneruskan kehidupan?

Ok ia mulai ragu tentang kehidupan nya kedepan

Mencoba melompat keluar?

Bukan ide yang buruk

Ini lantai 4.. mungkin ia akan mengalami beberapa patah tulang ataupun skenario terburuknya ia akan mati

".. Mutsun! Tsuru!"

Manik peridot itu kini mulai mencari celah untuk keluar

Sebuah kayu hiasan terjatuh dihadapannya. Membuat beberapa luka bakar di tangan Yamanbagiri

"Tch!"

Samar .. manik peridot menangkap sosok berjubah hitam di hadapannya

Berdiri dan menatapnya dalam diam

Bagai malaikat maut yang ingin mencabut nyawanya

Asap masuk ke dalam paru paru. Kesadaran perlahan hilang

"Duplikat sepertimu..."

".. tidak pantas untuk hidup"

 **PRAANGGG d**

"Mari kita mulai ... Yamanbagiri"

Dan tubuh ringkih itu terhempas keluar jendela,


	18. chapter 18

**_Flashback on_**

 ** _A few minutes ago..._**

"Mikazuki..."

Tangan kekar mengalihkan dunia sang rembulan. Tumpukan kertas yang selama ini menjadi ujian dalam hidupnya kembali lagi

"Kita punya masalah baru"

Kogitsunemaru membenarkan letak kacamatanya, sembari menghela nafas pasrah

"Hoho.. kore wa odoroita"

Namun sang lawan sepertinya tidak punya masalah dengan hal ini

Manik tajam melirik sebuah arloji yang terpasang indah di tangan kirinya. Sunggingan senyum merekah

"Bagaimana kalau kita keluar sebentar?"

Kepala dimiringkan seakan tak mengerti semuanya

Tangan lembut Kogitsunemaru menyentuh dagu sang lawan dengan manisnya

"Terkadang, Kau harus menjadi guru yang nakal.. Mikazuki"

"Oya? Aku bisa dipecat kalau begitu"

 ***Please Stay With Me**

"Tsurumaru-dono!"

Seruan lembut disertai langkah kaki yang tergesa terdengar familiar di telinga bangau kejadian itu

"Oh? Ichigo-sensei"

Satu gerakan tangan menutup pintu loker bertuliskan "Tsurumaru Kuninaga" dengan perlahan. Kain hitam menyerupai jubah tergantung manis di tangan pucat milik sang empu

"Untuk apa itu?"

Strawberry berjalan alias Ichigo mulai menautkan alis. Curiga akan keberadaan benda yang ada di tangan muridnya

"Ini? Penyamaran agar aku tidak ketahuan mencuri hatimu diam diam Ichigo-sensei"

Hah?

Bango lagi ngegombal?

Beneran?

 **BLUSH** ~

"HA?!"

"Odoroitaka?"

Manik amber melirik tajam

"Anggap saja..."

"Huh?"

Sunggingan senyum terbentuk indah

 ** _"Aku sedang bermain cosplay"_**

 ***Please Stay With Me**

"Kogitsunemaru..."

Surai putih mengalun beriringan dengan langkah kaki yang hendak menjauh pergi

"Hm?"

Gumaman halus dilontarkan namun sang rembulan belum puas dengan itu

"Doko iku no?"

Bukannya membalas, guru yang menyerupai rubah ini hanya tersenyum simpul

"Doko mo ikimasen"

"Oya? Bukankah kau mau pergi tadi?"

"Apa? Kau takut aku pergi?"

 _Mikazuki_..

 _Ketika aku bersamamu_

"Kore wa odoroita.. aku tak menyangka kau mengatakan ini"

Tawa jenaka milik Mikazuki keluar seiring berjalannya waktu

 _Kau adalah angin semilir musim panas_

 _Angin yang bertiup melewati pepohonan_

 _Kau membuat kesepian benar-benar menghilang_

"Yaah.. kalau begitu aku akan masuk ke kelas"

 _Tidak ada yang menggantikan dirimu_

 _Jangan pernah berhenti percaya pada diri kita_

"Yamanbagiri Kunihiro.. adalah siswa yang pandai.. benar bukan?"

Langkah Kogitsunemaru terhenti, seringaian muncul bersamaan dengan terputarnya knop pintu ke arah samping

"Benar"

 _Dia berusaha menghancurkan kita_

 _Aku harus berada di tempat kau berada (tepat di mana kau berada)_

 ** _"Tentu saja..."_**

 ***Please Stay With Me**

 **Flashback Off**

"Apa...yang terjadi?"

Warna merah memenuhi pandangan, asap tebal memenuhi seluruh gedung sekolah

"Mikazuki-sensei!"

Pandangan teralihkan pada sosok tegap dengan name tag bertuliskan 'Shishio' tersebut

"Kau melihat Yamanbagiri?"

 ** _Deg_**

Mikazuki berbalik, dan mengambil langkah cepat. Berharap ia dapat menemukan sosok murid yang sangat familiar baginya

 _Aku tidak ingin menghadapi dunia ini sendirian_

 _Tanpamu di sisiku_

 _Kau adalah satu-satunya orang_

 _yang membuatnya terasa seperti rumah_

 _Dan aku membutuhkanmu dalam hidupku_

"Yamanbagiri!!"

 **PRANGG**

Kepala Mikazuki mengadah. Terbelalak saat helai helai pirang terlempar dari atas ketinggian. Langkah dipercepat dan deru nafas tak lagi terdengar olehnya

'TIDAK!'

'TIDAK!'

'JANGAN!'

 _Ketika kau tidak berada di dekatku aku merasa_

 _Seperti satu bagian dari diriku itu hilang_

 _Ketika itu terasa seperti hari itu mendekat_

 _Entah bagaimana aku menemukan keyakinan_

 ** _Untuk berhasil melewatinya_**

"YAMANBAGIRI!!!"

 **BRUUKK**

"Astaga... Penyelamatan yang heroik.. **Mikazuki-sensei** "

Oh tidak.. semuanya buram

 **Please Stay With Me**

"TSURUMARU! DARIMANA SAJA KAU?! BAGAIMANA JIKA KAU MENJADI BANGAU BAKAR DI DALAM SANA?!"

Bentakan Mutsunokami membuat telinga siapapun

"30 orang terluka"

Mutsunokami merinding disko ketika guru matematika berdiri tepat di belakang nya saat ini

Manik amber Tsurumaru seakan sedang bertarung dengan manik tajam milik kogitsunemaru

"Jubah mu itu-"

"Diamlah Mutsunokami.."

Suara dingin dan berat yang tak pernah dikenali oleh siapapun, termasuk Mutsunokami sekalipun

Pandangan kosong ditampakkan seiring menjauhnya derap langkah kaki

".. atau kau akan menjadi korban selanjutnya"

Sang rekan hanya bisa mematung di tempat

"Siapa?"

Kini, semua tampak statis

Taring tajam terekspos ketika sunggingan senyum penuh kecurigaan terpampang jelas di wajah Kogitsunemaru

"Muridku (Tsurumaru) ... Memang hebat"

Beberapa langkah dilakukan demi menjauh dari kerumunan banyak orang. Teriakan dan Isak tangis masih terdengar samar

"Dasar lemah"

Ponsel bergetar mengalihkan pandangan. Nomor tidak dikenal tertulis dengan jelas disana

"Yo..."

Kogitsunemaru tersenyum puas

"Otsukaresama deshita"

 **Please Stay With Me**

Yamanbagiri terbangun perlahan. Alisnya terangkat, bingung dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat

"Mimpi? Hm? Sebuah benteng?"

Kaki jenjangnya mulai melangkah, rasa penasaran yang telah diambang batas membuatnya harus mencari tau sendiri

Sampai sebuah suara menarik perhatiannya

 **"Oya Yamanbagiri?.. Kemarilah.. temani kakek tua ini sebentar saja"**

Manik peridot terbelalak saat surai gelap mengalun tepat dihadapannya

Nafasnya terhenti ketika senyuman khas yang familiar membuat dunianya terhenti

Sosok yang HARUSNYA ia kenali

Sosok yang selalu muncul samar dalam setiap mimpinya

Sosok dengan baju tempur anggun dan memiliki tatapan mempesona

Yamanbagiri harusnya tau!

Air mata berjatuhan. Menggeleng pelan, ia tidak tau apa yang sedang terjadi

 _Mengapa air mata mengalir saat aku melihatmu?_

 _Aku melihatnya untuk pertama kalinya hari ini_

 _Tapi mengapa air mata datang?_

Ini apa?

Siapa orang itu ?

Kenapa orang itu mirip sekali dengan orang yang dicintainya?

Apa maksudnya semua ini?

Yamanbagiri tidak tau

 **"Kono kuso jiji!"**

Yang ia tau.. Hanya lah dirinya saat ini.. menjadi ganda

"Oya? Kau tidak boleh seperti itu pada orang tua seperti ku"

 _Apa yang aku lakukan?_

 _Ini aneh, aku belum pernah seperti ini sebelumnya_

 _Tapi kenapa air mata terus jatuh?_

Yamanbagiri memundurkan langkah perlahan. Tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Maniknya terbelalak lebar. Kilasan memori mampir sejenak lalu pergi dengan cepat

"A-apa..."

 _Semuanya terasa begitu aneh_

 _Saat aku melihatmu_

 **"Kumohon tetaplah bersamaku..Yamanbagiri"**

 **Degg**!

 _Aku mengejarmu, tapi aku tidak bisa menggapaimu_

"Mika.. zuki?"


	19. chapter 19

"Harusnya kau lebih berhati hati Tsurumaru-dono"

Bau antiseptik memenuhi ruangan, celotehan demi celotehan keluar dari bibir Ichigo

Sang lawan hanya tersenyum kecut. Membiarkan perban melingkari tangan halusnya..

Membiarkan waktu bermain dengan dirinya.. memanfaatkan sifat polos sang sensei yang mudah dikelabui..

"Sekolah.. diliburkan selama seminggu.."

Manik hangat Ichigo menatap lurus lawan bicaranya

"Sampai saat itu tiba.. aku akan merawat dan menjagamu"

 **PRAANGGG**

Hati Tsurumaru bagai terpecah belah. Merawat? Menjaga?

Hei.. siapa yang pantas menjadi seme disini?!

 **BLUSH** ~

Wajah Ichigo memerah seketika. Baru sadar akan apa yang dikatakannya

"Ma-maksudku.. se-sebagai g-gurumu.. a-aku berhak u-untuk yaah.. ehm..."

"Ngomong ngomong Ichigo-sensei.."

"Hm?"

Tsurumaru menoleh ke luar jendela. Tak bergeming untuk beberapa saat

"Tenang saja.. mereka berdua hanya terluka ringan"

"Syukurlah kalau begitu"

Cih, aku aktor yang hebat

 **PSWM**

 _"Untuk apa kau peduli dengan duplikat seperti ku?"_

 _Jubah putih lusuh ditarik, seakan tidak mengijinkan Surai pirang itu terekspos sempurna_

 _Bunga sakura bermekaran dan disitulah untuk pertama kalinya, seorang Mikazuki Munechika mengenal makna keindahan yang sesungguhnya_

 _"Hoho.. aku peduli pada siapapun.. Asli maupun duplikat"_

 _lllllllll_

 _"Berhentilah mengikutiku kakek tua brengsek!"_

 _Caci maki seakan telah menjadi makanan sehari hari, sang tempaan sanjou bahkan tak peduli_

 _"Aku menyukaimu Yamanbagiri Kunihiro"_

 _"Kenapa... Kau menyukai duplikat sepertiku?"_

 _"Apa aku harus punya alasan untuk itu?"_

 _llllllllllll_

 _"Maafkan aku..."_

 _Air mata di pelupuk sang Sanjou mulai mengalir deras_

 _"Percayalah padaku.. kita akan tetap bersama.. Rembulan ku"_

 _"YAMANBAGIRI!!"_

"HUAHHH!"

Tubuh Mikazuki menegak secara tiba tiba. Ia mengumpat dalam keheningan saat rasa sakit singgah sementara

"Mikazuki? Kau sudah sadar?"

Knop pintu diputar dan sosok tegap mulai terlihat

"*Sigh* rupanya kau.. kogitsunemaru"

"Ada apa Mikazuki?"

Bingkisan kecil diletakkan di atas meja. Wangi melati khas kogitsunemaru/plak memenuhi Indra penciuman

"Bau kemenyan, bau parfum mu?"

"Mulutmu manis juga Mikazuki... Boleh kurobek?"

Mikazuki tertawa ringan. Menyadari bahwa canda guraunya di balas dengan sadis oleh sang lawan

"Ah benar juga! Yamanba-"

"Tak usah kau pikirkan dia"

"Hah?"

Sunggingan senyum hangat ditampilkan

"Pikirkan dulu keadaanmu bodoh"

 **TAK TAK TAK**

"Jadi.. kenapa? Wajahmu pucat"

Gumaman kecil terdengar, pose berfikir menjadi pilihan sang dwiwarma saat ini

"Tidak ada"

Senyum kecil terlintas..

Namun Kogitsunemaru itu tidak sebodoh kelihatannya.

'Tukang tipu mau ditipu..' batinnya

"Mau dengar ceritaku, Mikazuki?"

Pisau kecil diletakkan di meja. Sepiring apel dengan bentuk menyerupai kelinci kecil itu terhidang menggiurkan selera

"Cerita?''

Seringaian kecil terbentuk ketika jari telunjuk berada di depan mulut sang siluman

"Yaa... Cerita"

 **PSWM**

"Mikazuki!!! Mikazuki!!"

 _Sosok dengan balutan baju perang berhenti di tengah lumuran darah. Menoleh tanpa senyuman sedikit pun_

"Mikazuki! Tunggu dasar brengsek!"

 _Terengah, Yamanbagiri berhasil menyusul_

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?.. dan apa apaan bajumu itu?"

 _Sosok menyerupai guru brengsek itu memutarkan tubuhnya diikuti runtuhnya latar gelap nan kelam yang menjadi ciri khas dari sesuatu yang asing_

 _Lumuran darah mengisi seluruh ruangan. Menciptakan suasana mencekam dan mengerikan bagi seseorang yang berstatus masih bocah SMA ini_

"Apa..."

" _Kau_..."

 _Suara berat terdengar lirih. Namun belum cukup kuat untuk menggetarkan sang pirang_

" _Kenapa.. kau menolak realita ini?"_

Hah?

" _Membuang semuanya.. tentang diriku"_

 _Yamanbagiri menautkan alis.. memantapkan hatinya bahwa ini hanyalah mimpi tidak jelas atau hanya sebuah settingan dari suatu program televisi_

 _"Aku tau... Kau tidak asing denganku.. bukan?"_

 **CTTARR**

"Ah!"

Manik peridot terbuka dengan paksa. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi tubuhnya

"Aku... Bermimpi apa?"

 **BRAAAKKKK**

"MANBA!"

Makhluk ghaib dengan otot sebesar kepala banteng muncul dengan tidak elitenya di depan pintu

Ayolah.. ini rumah sakit bukannya panggung konser jaran goyang..

"Jangan buat keributan.. Yamabushi-nii"

Sableng memang..

"KAKAKAKA... aku senang"

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Yamabushi segera memeluk adik tsunderenya itu

Bau bandeng

Tapi pelukannya boleh juga

Tunggu.. sepertinya ada hal yang terlupakan

 **PSWM**

 **Tok Tok Tok**

Pintu sebuah ruangan VIP diketuk perlahan. Seruan halus menyuruhnya untuk masuk segera

Mutsunokami dengan ragu memutar knop pintu perlahan

"Yo Tsurumaru"

Tsurumaru mengangguk, membalas sapaan ringan dari teman masa kecilnya yang satu itu

"Ah.. selamat siang Ichigo-sensei"

Salam hormat dilakukan sebelum akhirnya Ichigo berdiri

"Kalau begitu.. aku pamit, jaga kesehatan kalian"

Ichigo tersenyum kecil, merasa bahwa Mutsunokami lebih lihai menjaga orang sakit

Atau hanya ia yang cemburu?

Entahlah

Kini semuanya sunyi.. tak ada lagi yang bersuara..

"Hei Mutsu-"

Sebuah senjata mengarah ke kepala sang bangau, tatapan mutsunokami berubah seketika bagai es yang dingin dan menyakitkan

"Tsurumaru..."

lllllllll

"Tunggu dulu!!"

 **BRAAAKKKK**

"Ittaaaa"

Mikazuki hanya meratap sedih..

Niatnya sih mau menghentikan Kogitsunemaru untuk bercerita.. namun apesnya ia menggunakan tangan yang salah untuk menggebrak meja

"Eh? Ada apa?"

Tatapan tajam, dan tangan lihai Mikazuki dengan cepat mengambil pisau dan mengarahkannya pada nadi sang lawan..

"Kogitsunemaru..."

.

.

,

,

,

.

.

,

,

 _ **"Apa kau... Dalang semua ini?" (Mutsu Mikazuki)**_


	20. chapter 20

"Hah?"

Manik hetero menyipit, mengintrogasi lawan bicaranya.

"Gelagatmu sangat mencurigakan partnerku, menghilang di kala senggang, menatap sinis salah satu murid, dan bertransaksi dengan seorang pembunuh bayaran... Apa aku benar?"

Kogitsunemaru diam seribu bahasa, menatap Mikazuki dengan tatapan yang biasa..

"Aku tanya... Apa aku benar?"

"Berpikir begitu Mikazuki? Apa aku terlihat berdosa dihadapan mu?" Jawabnya enteng

"Benar juga" Mikazuki menghela nafas

"Aku hanya bercanda.." lanjutnya

"Kau aktor yang buruk"

Sang rubah menepuk kepala Mikazuki perlahan. Memberikannya beberapa elusan

' _dasar bodoh_ '

"Kau mempercayai ku bukan? Mikazuki?"

Sang rembulan hanya tersenyum kecil

' _Bodoh sekali, kupikir dirimu tidak bisa dibodohi.. ternyata sebaliknya..'_

 _Karena itulah.. mari bermain denganku.._

 **PSWM**

Manik peridot menatap layar ponselnya dengan seksama. Membaca deret demi deret pesan yang belum ia baca. Sesekali bertanya dimanakah adiknya yang satu itu?

Horikawa tidak mengunjungi Yamanbagiri...

Horikawa tidak menghubungi Yamanbagiri..

Horikawa tidak memberi bingkisan kecil pada Yamanbagiri

Horikawa tidak-

"Izuminokami.."

Aura gelap Yamanbagiri menjalar seketika saat teringat sosok model iklan shampo yang berstatus sebagai "gebetan" horikawa

"Pasti dia..."

Belum ada bukti

Belum ada petunjuk

Namun nalar seorang kakak pastilah benar..

" _Aku tau... Kau tidak asing denganku.. bukan?"_

Serpihan mimpi kembali teringat. Kepingan puzzle yang belum tersusun rapi mulai bermunculan

Yamanbagiri memegang dadanya, sesak. Surai biru kelam.. dengan penuh wibawa berdiri di hadapannya..

Jari jemari lentik itu dengan cekatan menekan beberapa tombol. Suara tersambung pun terdengar

"Hoho... Kau merindukan ku Yamanbagiri?"

"Halo Mikazuki, bagaimana kabar tulangmu? Encok kah?"

"Jangan meremehkan ku anak muda.."

Kekehan kecil keluar dari mulut Yamanbagiri

"Aku akan kesana"

"Jangan gila Mikazuki"

"Kau pikir aku siapa? Orang sakit?"

Dalam hati Yamanbagiri ingin berteriak sekeras kerasnya

"Dasar bodoh"

"Ganti rencana.. kogi sepertinya akan membunuhku jika aku nekat"

Senyum kecil sang pirang turun sedikit. Mendengar kata 'kogitsunemaru'

Guru brengsek sksd (sok kenal sok dekat) yang kebelet kawin...

' _cari bini lain kek.. jeruk kok makan jeruk?'_

"Kau tau manba? Jika aku bertemu dengan orang yang melem-"

"Ano sa..."

"Hm?"

"Kapan... Kau dibolehkan keluar?"

"Ajakan kencan hm?"

"Bu-bukan begitu!"

"3 hari lagi... 3 hari lagi aku boleh keluar, aku akan menjemputmu sebelum 'siswa kurang ajar' itu melahapmu bulat bulat"

"Kurang ajar"

Brengsek memang... Namun sepertinya sang pirang menyukainya

 **PSWM**

"Turunkan senjatamu mutsunokami"

"Bajingan brengsek sepertimu... Tidak pantas untuk memerintahku"

Kekehan kecil terdengar. Tatapan merendahkan dilayangkan

"Kau tau apa?"

"Ya aku tau jelas"

"Kau hanya tidak mengerti mutsunokami"

Tangan Tsurumaru dengan enteng memainkan rubik yang ada di sampingnya.

"Orang yang mempunyai pikiran pendek seperti mu mana bisa mengerti"

"Ulangi sekali lagi akan ku tembak mulutmu"

"Bodoh..."

 **SREEEKKK**

"A-APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!!"

'MAMPOSS'

Dengan elitenya Hasebe-sensei meneriaki kedua siswa yang tengah berpose ala "tukang palak dan korban" saat itu

"H-HCB-SENSEI?!"

"HCB?! KAU KIRA AKU INI _**HEXA CHLORO BENZENE?!!"**_

Bodohnya Mutsunokami..

"Ayolah sensei.. kau merusak adegan kami.. lagipula untuk apa kau datang menjengukku? Mendapat hidayah dari RNG-SAMA hm?"

"Aku hanya lewat sebentar... Mutsunokami! Kau membawa senjata api ke rumah sakit?!"

' _mampos gua tercyduk'_

"I-ini Ano..."

"Itu cuman pistol air _Made in China_ "

' _penyelamatku_!'

Hasebe ber'oh' ria, sembari menutup kembali pintu ruangan Tsurumaru. Tanpa memberikan ceramah 7 jam nya. Rupanya guru killer ini memiliki hati selembut hello Kitty

"Aku menyelamatkanmu"

Tsurumaru masih tenang dengan rubiknya

"Musuhku.. musuh diriku.. tapi bukan musuhku"

Krik...

"Oh ya, sampai dimana tadi?"

Kini giliran Tsurumaru yang memegang senjata

"Aku salah.. mencurigai orang suci yang goblok sepertimu. Memegang senjata saja terbalik"

 **PSWM**

 _3 days later..._

"Sudah baikan?"

Syal biru memenuhi penglihatan Yamanbagiri. Senyuman yang lebih rapuh dari biasanya menyapanya

Beberapa loker rumah sakit terlewati, beberapa perawat serta pasien terabaikan begitu saja

"Kau tau? Kogitsunemaru tidak mengijinkanku bertemu dengan mu" Mikazuki membuka suara

"Hm"

"Siapa yang melakukannya?"

"Lupakan"

"Hoho.. Tidak bisa.. orang yang melukaimu harus berhadapan denganku.. itulah alasan mengapa aku di ciptakan"

Hening~

"O-oya? Apa aku salah bicara?"

' _itulah alasan mengapa aku diciptakan_ '

 **BLUSSHHH** ~

"AAA!!!!!!"

Yamanbagiri tancap gas seketika

"Ya-yamanbagiri... Tunggu aku..!!"

Mikazuki berlari cepat, mencoba menggapai sang pirang pujaan hatinya

"Duplikat"

"Huh?"

Yamanbagiri menoleh, merasa dirinya lah yang dimaksud

"A-ah tidak"

Sang rembulan gelagapan. Tidak menyadari kata itu keluar dari pita suaranya

"Sudahlah .. ayo"

Sebuah toko kecil yang berada di samping rumah sakit menjadi tujuan mereka. Aroma khas dan pemandangan yang minimalis menyambut beberapa Indra

"Jadi manba..."

Mikazuki memulai pembicaraan setelah menyesap kopinya

"Ini kencan hm?"

Wajah sang lawan berubah se merah tomat

"Bodoh"

Hetero bertemu peridot..

 _Ada yang bilang... Cinta itu buta_

 _Terlarang_

 _Namun bagaimana bila aku telah terjebak di dalamnya?_

"Kau sempurna"

 _Apakah baik baik saja?_

 _Akankah jadi dosa?_

Peridot Yamanbagiri menatap sinis Mikazuki dengan aura hitam

"Menjijikkan"

 _Aku tak ingin ini berakhir_

 _Namun bisakah kita buat lebih harmonis lagi?_

Sang rembulan berdiri, meminta izin untuk pergi ke toilet

"Kau mau ikut manba?"

"Kurang ajar"

Tawa renyah redup seiring menghilangnya punggung Mikazuki dari pandangan

Getaran kecil berasal dari benda hitam di depan sang pirang. Menarik perhatiannya

' iPhone? ah maksudku ponsel Mikazuki?'

Dengan kekepoan yang luar biasa Yamanbagiri memainkan hp sang sensei

''tidak berguna"

Hanya ada chat tentang pekerjaan dan pekerjaan

Sebegitu susahnya kah menjadi seorang guru?

 **Tring**

"Hm?"

 _ **Kogitsunemaru : "Maafkan aku.. aku tak bermaksud mencium mu waktu itu"**_

Manik peridot nya melebar

 _"Kau tampak sempurna_

 _Oya? Aku ada untuk melindungi mu_

 _Orang yang melukaimu.. akan berhadapan denganku_

 _Karena itulah aku di ciptakan_

 _Ini kencan hm?"_

"Mikazuki brengsek"

" _Saa... Menyingkirlah Yamanbagiri Kunihiro_ "

 **PSWM**

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama Yamanbagiri..."

Mikazuki menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan kekehan jenaka seperti biasa

"Maaf Mikazuki... Aku ada urusan"

Yamanbagiri berdiri, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya

"Oya? Ada apa? Sampai kau harus pergi secepat ini?"

Sang pirang hanya diam dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan rembulan yang hanya bisa memiringkan kepala

"Apa yang-"

Manik hetero melebar saat melihat layar ponselnya

"Kogi?''

IIIIIIIIII

 _Aku tidak mengerti, aku bukanlah siapa siapanya.. tapi kenapa?_

Langkah sang pirang terhenti... Menatap langit kelabu di atasnya

 _ **Rasanya sesak**_

"Haha..."

Peridot mulai menyipit

"Brengsek.."


	21. chapter 21

"Brengsek.. brengsek... Brengsek..."

Umpatan beribu amarah dilayangkan untuk satu orang. Sesak menghampiri sejenak. Bulir air mata berjatuhan perlahan dikala menyadari 'apa' arti dirinya di hati sang lawan?

"Aku... Hanya seorang siswanya"

 _'tidak lebih, dan tidak kurang dari itu'_

"Yamanbagiri"

Seruan kecil memanggil. Mengalun bersamaan dengan angin yang mulai menyelimuti

"Tsurumaru?"

Manik peridot masih basah. Menatap lawan bicara yang memasang wajah serius

"Tak ada lagi alasan mu untuk bertahan"

 _'karena aku ada disini untukmu'_

Yamanbagiri terdiam. Menyadari betapa bodohnya ia. Mencintai guru sendiri, mengabaikan perasaan orang lain dan mementingkan diri sendiri

"Sampai kapan?"

"-aku juga tak kuat menunggu mu seperti ini.. Yamanbagiri"

 ***PSWM**

"KOGI!!!"

Teriakan dari salah satu telepon umum menyeruak. Nada tinggi langsung dikeluarkan secara tidak sopan nya oleh sang rembulan

"Mikazuki? Untuk apa kau meneleponku lewat telepon umum? Dimana ponsel mu?"

"Kogi dengarkan aku.. aku sedang tidak ada pulsa.. jadi dengar baik baik"

"Ya?"

"Orang brengsek mana yang mengirimkan pesan laknat berisi hoax nista ke nomor ku?"

"Ah itu Shishio... Dia mengerjaimu"

"Mulai detik ini... Aku tak lagi percaya pada siswaku"

 **TUUUTT**...

Telepon terputus sepihak. Wajah imut nan tampan berubah menjadi sangat dan garang. Dalam hati Mikazuki mengutuk semuanya. Mengutuk siswa kurang ajar yang kekampretan nya menyaingi Tsurumaru Kuninaga itu

Sosok kuning dengan cengiran tanpa dosa..

Sosok kuning dengan gigi menyerupai taring macan

Sosok kuning yang fotonya akan di pajang pada batu nisan

' _ **SHI~SHIO~'**_

Jari jemari lentik Mikazuki mulai menekan beberapa tombol. Merapal beberapa angka yang bermunculan

Rangkaian angka yang memang telah diketahui milik sang pirang

"Moshi-moshi? Manba?"

"Moshi Moshi?"

"Ano saa sensei.."

"Tsurumaru?"

"Cari mati ?"

 **PSWM**

"Haah..."

Yamanbagiri sesungguhnya tidak peduli apapun yang dilakukan oleh gurunya, namun sesuatu yang bergejolak membuatnya iri, marah dan cemburu di waktu yang bersamaan

Sebuah handuk kecil mendarat di kepala pirangnya. Cengiran khas Tsurumaru menyapanya

"Mau teh?"

"Hm"

Helaan nafas terdengar dari mulut Tsurumaru. Hampir tidak terdengar

"Siapa yang menelpon?" Tanya sang pirang pada siluman bangau

"Tidak ada.."

Manik amber menerawang jauh ke luar jendela. Posisi bersimpuh menjadi pilihan

"Jadi... Ada apa ?"

"Kenapa kau begitu serius Tsurumaru?"

"Kau tanya kenapa? Karena aku menyayangimu"

"Omong kosong"

Hening melanda.. tak ada yang berani berbicara

Yamanbagiri tau bahwa dia adalah tamu di rumah minimalis milik Tsurumaru dan Yamanbagiri juga sadar bahwa ia telah menjadi 'Tamu kurang ajar' disini

"Ne.. Tsurumaru"

Tsurumaru tak menyahut namun ia tetap memasang telinga

"Apa kau pernah bermimpi.. tentang masa lalu yang aneh?"

Manik amber terfokus pada satu titik. Seakan tertarik dengan arah pembicaraan

"Sosok dengan tubuh tegap.. berdiri bak prajurit tempur.. dan-"

' _INI SEMUA SALAHMU! JIKA BUKAN KARENA MU, YAMANBAGIRI TIDAK AKAN-'_

Jari telunjuk Tsurumaru langsung membuat isyarat agar berhenti bercerita

Ia menunduk..

"Kenapa kau tanyakan hal itu?"

 _Kau memilih untuk mengambil_

 _Dari masa lalu_

 _Kau ingin permainan_

 _Itu dibangun untuk bertahan (Tsurumaru Ver)_

"Aku hanya penasaran... Apa kau juga demikian?"

"Tidak"

 _'Ah aku berbohong lagi..'_

 **TOK TOK TOK TOK**

Ketukan nista yang sangat tidak elit terdengar lantang. Seruan familiar memanggil sang pirang kala itu

"Manba!!"

Kepala dengan surai pirang itu menunduk, tak ingin mengetahui apa apa lagi. Hatinya telah cukup sakit

Untuk apa, sensei brengsek itu datang?

"Manba?!"

 _Aku membangun diriku kemudian_

 _Kau menghancurkanku_

 _Kau dapat menghancurkan hatiku_

 _Tanpa sebuah suara (Yamanbagiri Ver)_

"Orang itu!!"

Tsurumaru berdiri, bersiap menghajar orang nista yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya

Tsurumaru yang ceria... Telah tergantikan ..

"Tsurumaru!"

Sang pirang menahan, berlari kecil menuju pintu. Namun tetap tidak membiarkannya masuk

"Untuk apa... Kau datang kemari?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya.. Kenapa kau lari?"

Yamanbagiri diam...

"Manba... Aku bisa luruskan hal ini.."

"Kenapa ? Aku bukan siapa siapamu"

"KARENA AKU MENCINTAI MU BODOH"

 _Ratapan yang menghapus keheningan, elegi yang menyobek dada ini_

 _Perasaan menjerit mengamuk dalam darah di seluruh tubuh ini mengatakan "Aku mencintaimu!" (Mikazuki Ver)_

Tubuh Yamanbagiri tersentak, maniknya melebar. Benarkah? Sang sensei mengakuinya?

Tarikan kecil dari Tsurumaru membuatnya kembali tersentak. Wajah dingin milik sang bangau menatap lurus ke arah pintu

"Dia berbohong.."

Sang pirang belum pernah melihat rekannya sedingin ini..

"Percayalah padaku"

Yamanbagiri tertunduk..

"Pergilah Mikazuki..." Ucap Tsurumaru

"-Aku tidak ingin mendengar ataupun melihatmu memanggil Yamanbagiri lagi" sambungnya

Manik amber kembali menerawang, memastikan bahwa Mikazuki telah cukup geram di luar sana

"Oya ? Tsurumaru ka? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Membunuh mu tentunya" bisikannya mengalun dengan samar

 ***PSWM**

 **TING TONG...**

"Yamabushi-nii"

Sosok dengan tubuh besar itu membukakan pintu. Memeluk Surai pirang yang ia ketahui kini tengah mengalami masa sulit

"Ayo masuk.."

Suasana nampak canggung diantara keduanya..

Yamabushi dengan tampang seriusnya..

Dan Yamanbagiri dengan wajah yang tertunduk

Yamabushi menghela nafas berat

"Jika kau tidak mau bercerita tak apa"

 _"Your heart is the most precious part of you, never donate it to someone who doesn't appreciate it"_

Derap langkah tak lagi terdengar. Decitan pintu mulai memenuhi ruangan. Yamabushi menghilang di balik dinding putih itu

"Huf...''

"Tadaima"

Manik peridot Yamanbagiri melirik. Tubuhnya berdiri ketika sosok pendek menghampirinya dengan wajah kusut

"Darimana saja kau?"

"Maaf Manba-nii.. aku menginap"

Wajah mereka sama kusutnya sekarang. Tak ada lagi sambutan hangat dan senyuman

Ada apa ini?

Cukup Yamanbagiri saja yang bersedih

Jangan saudara nya

"Ada apa?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya demikian"

"Aku akan pergi ke kamar.. selamat malam"

Hancur sudah.. Yamanbagiri tak tau mau bagaimana lagi..

Semuanya beraura suram

 _ **Skip time..**_

Bel sekolah berdentang seperti biasanya.. puing puing kotor itu kini telah menghilang tergantikan oleh tumbuhan hijau nan asri

"Ohayou manba!"

Surai hitam panjang menyambut pagi Yamanbagiri. Orang yang selalu menjadi pelampiasan bogem mentah sang pirang tiba tiba muncul di sampingnya

' _Izuminokami_..'

 **GLEK**...

'apa aku salah menyapa nya?'

Ketakutan Izuminokami kini bermunculan

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Horikawa?"

"Tidak ada"

"Mengapa manusia... Suka sekali berbohong?"

Yamanbagiri berlalu di penglihatan Izuminokami

Loker bertuliskan 'Yamanbagiri Kunihiro' terbuka sedikit. Hal ini tentu saja mengundang rasa curiga pada sang pemiliknya

Surat kecil dengan warna biru tua menyambut. Ukiran pena bertuliskan 'Munechika' membuatnya muak

"Sialan.."

 _Aku selalu bilang pada diri sendiri_

 _Bahwa aku tak merindukanmu_

 _Aku tak mencintaimu_

 _Berharap suatu hari aku mempercayainya (Yamanbagiri Ver)_

Loker ditutup dengan keras. Mengabaikan surat yang sepertinya telah dibuat susah payah oleh seseorang. Manik hetero mengintip dari celah dinding. Menghela ketika suratnya diabaikan

Bagaimana bisa ia menjelaskan ini?

Tidak mungkin ia akan memaksa Yamanbagiri mendengarkan dan mengatakan bahwa semua adalah ulah Shishio..

Ini pemaksaan namanya

"Are? Mikazuki-san.. apa yang anda lihat?"

Mikazuki tersentak, mengetahui bahwa dirinya telah dicyduk oleh Ichigo

"Oya? Ichigo Hitofuri?.. tidak ada.. permisi"

Sang rembulan menganggukkan kepalanya, kemudian berjalan cepat menuju ruangan guru

"Apa yang terjadi?"

 **BRAAAKKKK**

"Shishio..."

Mampus...

Ruang BP kini berisikan Kogitsunemaru, Mikazuki dan seorang siswa terkutuk yang menyandang nama Shishio

"H-halo.. Mikazuki-sensei.. ada yang bisa aku ban-"

 **BRAAAKKKK**

Rotan milik Kogitsunemaru kini menghantam meja. Sang pemilik hanya menahan tawa geli saat sikap Mikazuki berubah menjadi garang

"Jadi...

Mikazuki menyeringai, menatap sinis sang siswa laknatnya

"AKU TAK BERSALAH!!!!!"

 **PSWM**

"Apa kalian paham materi ini? Jangan buat aku mengulanginya sekali lagi"

Heshikiri Hasebe, guru bahasa Indonesia itu terus saja komat Kamit dihadapan murid yang melongo sedari tadi

Tak paham apa yang dibicarakan

"Psstt.. Manba"

Bisikan nista terdengar dari belakang. Ah, Tsurumaru berbisik padanya

"Temani aku ke ruang UKS"

Yamanbagiri menghela nafas

"Permisi Hasebe-sensei.. Tsurumaru sepertinya sekarat, aku akan membawanya ke pemakam- maksudku UKS"

Tsurumaru sweatdrop.. 'susah punya teman baperan'

Berjalan ke ruang UKS sama saja dengan menari di atas mulut harimau

Salah sedikit saja, nyawa Tsurumaru bisa melayang ditangan Yamanbagiri. Mengingat mood si tengah Kunihiro itu hancur

''Ah! Aku melupakan sesuatu.. Yamanbagiri tunggu disini" perintahnya sembari berlari dan menjauh

Sang pirang hanya menghela nafas

"Hati hati Mikazuki"

Suara berat yang familiar sedikit mengundang perhatian Yamanbagiri.

Awalnya memang Yamanbagiri tidak menghiraukan. Namun rasa penasarannya meningkat saat bunyi beberapa buku jatuh

Dan saat itu , Yamanbagiri menyesal telah mengintipnya

Pemandangan yang membuatnya sesak..

Hatinya hancur berkeping-keping

Padahal sang sensei mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai Yamanbagiri

' _Pembohong ulung'_

Wajah mereka.. hanya tinggal beberapa senti

" Hal yang mengejutkan ne.. Manba-chan.. Inilah alasan, mengapa aku suka kejutan"

Manik amber menyipit

 **PSWM**

Atap sekolah lumayan nyaman untuk seorang Kunihiro tengah. Baiklah ia akui bahwa dirinya sedang membolos pelajaran fisika

Karena guru brengsek itu

"Kaa-san.. apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Tatapannya mulai beralih ke langit. Memandang sendu burung burung yang terbang kesana kemari

 _"Sometimes it's better to be alone"_

"Kau telah cukup menghindari ku hari ini.. Yamanbagiri Kunihiro"

Yamanbagiri tersentak. Ia berdiri seketika

"Mau apa kau kemari? Bukankah kau harusnya bersama Kogitsunemaru-sensei?"

"Oya?Mengapa kau sangat marah? Apa kau cemburu?"

Yamanbagiri kini merasa bahwa matanya mulai perih

"Aku... Bukan siapa siapamu"

Mikazuki mendekati sang pirang dan memeluknya dari belakang

"Ini hanya salah paham biasa... Kau tau bahwa aku menyukaimu bukan?"

Yamanbagiri menepis semuanya. Maniknya kini menatap Mikazuki dengan pasangan yang berbeda

"Menjijikkan"

 _Tidak bisakah kau melihat rasa sakit di mataku?_

 _Tidak bisakah kau melihat pengkhianatan itu menyamar?_

 _Aku tidak bisa hidup dengan segala kebohonganmu lagi_

 _Aku tidak bisa mempercayai apa pun bahkan dirimu (Yamanbagiri Ver)_

Jemari lentik merogoh saku, mengambil ponsel dan menunjukkan sesuatu pada Mikazuki

 _ **Unknown number :**_

 _ **'' Mikazuki, Shishio sudah kusuruh untuk mengikuti skenario nya.. jadi, bagaimana kalau kita kencan bersama?"**_

 _ **"Ah, maaf! Sepertinya aku salah kirim"**_

"Hah?"

"Masih banyak hal.. yang dapat menjadi bukti bahwa kau adalah seorang pendusta .. Sensei, tidak ada orang di dunia ini yang senang dibohongi"

"Tunggu manba.. bukan seperti itu, logika saja.. bahkan aku tak mendapat pesan seperti-''

 **TRING**..

"Huh?"

 _ **My lover :**_

 _ **"Mau kencan sekarang? Aku akan menjemputmu"**_

WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!

Mikazuki bahkan tidak mengetahui bahwa ia menamai kontak seseorang dengan nama 'My Lover'

"Aku salah.. karena menyukaimu"

 _Aku selalu terjatuh_

 _Lagi, lagi dan lagi_

 _Mereka pergi.. berkhianat tak ada lagi yang tersisa_

 _Semua nya sama saja.._

 _Inikah akhirnya? (Yamanbagiri Ver)_

"Anggap saja kita tidak saling kenal"

"Tidak bisa Yamanbagiri! Aku ini-"

"Akhiri saja semua"

 _Mari kita akhiri_

 _Sebab cinta tanpa kasih sayang_

 _Adalah benci tanpa rasa sakit_

 _Hidup adalah sebuah koneksi_

 _Terpisah dari otak (Yamanbagiri Ver)_

 _Kehidupanku itu bukan apa-apa tanpamu disini_

 _Jadi sayang kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku sekarang_

 _Jangan tinggalkan aku sekarang (Mikazuki Ver)_

"Mikazuki-sensei, jika kau mencintaiku.. maka kau tau apa yang terbaik"

 _Amarah dan derita_

 _Lebih baik daripada nestapa_

 _Aku punya rencana_

 _Saat lampu padam kau kan mengerti (Yamanbagiri Ver)_

Angin menerjang. Kenyataan yang menampar kedua belah pihak. Kepercayaan hancur bagai bola kaca yang jatuh ke tanah

 _Ku tau_

 _Bahwa kau terluka_

 _Kau tau_

 _Bahwa aku di sini tuk menyelamatkanmu_

 _Kau tau.._

 _Hanya saja menolak mempercayai nya (Mikazuki Ver)_

"Aku permisi"

Sang rembulan memegang erat tangan mentarinya. Tak membiarkan sinarnya hilang dari jangkauan

"Lepaskan aku"

Dingin..

 _Lepaskan aku, biarkan aku pergi_

 _Karena aku membenci mu_

 _Untuk menjalani kebohongan akan menjadi dosa (Yamanbagiri Ver)_

"Dengar.. aku bisa menjelaskan nya"

"Aku ... Akan terlihat seperti orang bodoh .. ketika membiarkan sebuah kebohongan dijelaskan"

"Ketika cinta itu nyata , ia takkan pernah berkhianat! Takkan pernah juga berbohong! Percayalah!"

Yamanbagiri diam.. hanya bulir mata nya yang berbicara.. sampai akhirnya suara nya berbisik

" _ **Tapi cinta ini tidak nyata bukan**_?"

iiiiiii

 _Takdir-takdir bermulai dari suatu hasrat_

 _Apa yang menunggu?_

 _harapan ataukah keputus asaan?_

iiiiii

Bacotan kagak guna author... Jeng jeng jeng :v

Hae semua :v review nya jan lupa yaak :v

Harap tinggalkan jejak kehidupan kalian v:

Jejak kaki boleh... Jejak tangan boleh.. asal jangan jejak mantan :v

See you next chap!!! :V

Pesan Mbah Kogi :

Jangan selalu suudzon sama saya ...


	22. chapter 22

_Harapan ataukah Keputusasaan?_

Mikazuki diam. Memandang langit yang tidak lagi menampakkan keindahannya. Kelabu

 _ **"Tapi... Cinta ini tidak nyata bukan?"**_

Tertawa kecil, ia menyadari bahwa rasa sakit itu ada

"Boleh aku duduk di samping mu Mikazuki?"

Rembulan terkekeh

"Ayolah Kogi, ini tempat umum"

Helaian putih diterpa angin, helaian bak kapas itu menari nari di udara

"Ada apa? Jarang sekali kau pergi ke atap sekolah seperti ini"

Mikazuki menghela nafas

Tangan kekar Kogitsunemaru mulai bermain, ia menyandarkan kepala gelap itu di bahunya

"Aku minta maaf"

"Oya? Untuk apa?"

"Aku rasa... Semua ini karena ku"

"Hanya karena seseorang memakai namamu bukan berarti semua ini salahmu"

Kogitsunemaru tersenyum saat manik hetero itu mulai tertutup

 _'hei... Tak bisakah kalian berdua terpisah selamanya?'_

iiiiiii

Bel sekolah berbunyi lantang. Garis garis senja mulai nampak, saat seisi kelas mulai berhamburan, sang pirang masih ada di dalam

Hanya untuk menghindari seseorang

' _kenapa.. kau menolak realita ini?..'_

Yamanbagiri tertunduk, mencerna apapun yang ia ketahui. Menyusun beberapa ingatan seperti puzzle

"Yamanbagiri..."

Suara pelan memanggil dari ambang pintu. Sosok putih dengan sepasang manik amber menyapanya. Tersenyum kecil, Yamanbagiri membalas suara itu

Derap kaki Tsurumaru mendekat. Menggapai dan memeluk sang pirang

Seakan tau bagaimana rasa sakit yang sebenarnya

"Mau menangis hm?"

 _Tsurumaru Kuninaga... Bahkan disaat seperti ini.. kau masih juga.._

"Sialan.."

Yamanbagiri menangis, namun ia masih punya.. tempat untuk bersandar

' _Bisakah... Kalian berdua berpisah Manba?'_

"Rasanya... Sakit"

Manik amber membesar, memasang baik baik telinganya. Ia salah dengar huh?

Tsurumaru mempererat pelukan. Bibirnya bergerak mengucapkan beberapa kata

"Apa kau mau... Mengulang masa la-"

Gemuruh petir mengisi seisi langit. Hitam kelam

"Sebentar lagi hujan.. Ayo pulang.. Yamanbagiri"

Tangan Tsurumaru mengusap pelan Surai pirang. Ajakan lembut dari seorang Kuninaga terdengar indah

"Aku akan membawakan tas mu.."

Pelukan terlepaskan. Tubuh itu beranjak dari tempatnya. Sebelum akhirnya sebuah tangan menghentikan pergerakan sang bangau.

"Tidak.. jangan..."

"Tetaplah disini...

Temani aku...

 **"-Sampai aku tertidur.."**

 _'Kata mereka, cinta dan rasa suka itu berbeda.._

 _Tapi bagiku... Mereka itu sama.._

 _Selama kau masih mempunyai seseorang untuk bersandar_

"Benar benar sebuah kejutan"

 _Kau adalah insan permata di dalam kegelapan_

 _Uchigatana dengan kekuatan yang tidak bisa dipandang sebelah mata_

Tsurumaru tersenyum, melihat betapa rapuhnya hati sang lawan. Begitu mudah untuk dihancurkan

 _Sebuah duplikat indah.._

 _Sebilah pedang.. tempaan Horikawa Kunihiro..._

 _ **Yamanbagiri Kunihiro**_

"Apa kau mau, mengulang masa lalu?"

 **PSWM**

"Huaaahhh!!!"

Peluh membasahi baju Izuminokami, ikatan rambut itu ia lepaskan seketika. Tergerai lah rambut indah bak model iklan shampoo tersebut

"Pfft-"

Mutsunokami menahan tawanya. Membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Hasebe sensei ketika melihat rambut salah seorang siswanya tergerai begitu panjang hingga hampir menyentuh lantai

"Hari mulai gelap"

Manik Mutsunokami menerawang

"Hanya gelap bukan berarti hujan" lanjut Izuminokami sembari menguras kain pel yang dipegangnya

"Ini semua salah mu"

Suara riang milik Shishio berubah menjadi gelam tak tentu arah. Bibirnya dimajukan sehingga ia tampak manis jika dilihat lebih dekat

"Jangan menyalahkanku... Kau sendiri bukan? Yang menyuruh kami berdua menemanimu"

Izuminokami mulai bekerja membersihkan lantai. Lorong sepanjang ini bukan masalah besar bagi seorang senior kecantikan sepertinya

"Lagipula, untuk apa kau mendatangi kogi-sensei? Nilai matematika mu tidak akan bertambah juga.."

"Hei... Pelankan suaramu Izuminokami.."

Sepasang manik Shishio menatap rekannya di balik Surai kuningnya itu. Menyeringai dan terkekeh

"Lebih baik diam daripada menjadi korban selanjutnya.. bukan begitu Mutsunokami?"

Semua terlihat rancu sekarang. Lingkaran permasalahan ini terlalu berbelit

Siapa?

Apa?

Bagaimana?

Mutsunokami tidak tau apa apa

 **PSWM**

Manik hetero mengintip di balik Surai gelapnya. Mencoba mengatur pencahayaan yang masuk menerobos penglihatan

" _Mikazuki... Apa kau tau? Rasanya menjadi duplikat hina seperti ku?"_

" _Oya? Tidak peduli kau duplikat atau-"_

 _"ITU BUKAN JAWABAN ATAS PERTANYAANKU_!''

Background menghitam. Sosok pirang terjebak dalam jeruji tajam kesengsaraan

 _"Pedang indah seperti dirimu... Tidak akan bisa mengerti"_

"Mi..."

"Ka.."

 _"Tenka goken... Tidak akan tau rasanya menjadi duplikat"_

"Mikazuki?!"

Manik hetero terbuka sepenuhnya. Bangun dan kembali pada realita

"Ah, maaf.. membangunkanmu.."

Kogitsunemaru masih disini rupanya

"Tidak, tak apa"

Rintikan hujan turun perlahan, membasahi surai keduanya. Angin dingin seakan menusuk dalam dada. Tak membiarkan satupun makhluk merasakan kehangatan

Kogitsunemaru membuka jasnya, menempatkannya di bahu sang partner

"Ayo kembali.. Kita sudah cukup berada disini"

Mikazuki mengadah, sedikit menghela nafas mengutuk angin dingin yang menusuknya

Pintu mobil bermerek itu dibuka perlahan, melambaikan tangan tanda perpisahan. Mikazuki tersenyum kecut pada Kogitsunemaru

"Sampai jumpa lagi.. Kogi"

Suara mesin terdengar menjauh. Diikuti senyum kepuasan yang menghiasi

Permainan ini akan berakhir ?

 **PSWM**

"HYAAA!!!!"

Sebuah teriakan mengguncang seisi komplek Citadel. Menyebabkan kehebohan di berbagai rumah

Sosok yang diduga pelaku teror peneriakan itu pun kini melompat kegirangan. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran nya

Bagai disurga .. sepertinya

Sampai akhirnya...

 **BRAAKK**

"HORI?!"

Saudara 'YANG TIDAK PERNAH BISA PEKA' ini datang dengan mendobrak pintu putih klasik miliknya

"Eh?... Ada apa Yamabushi-nii?"

Tampang Horikawa kini seolah tak berdosa

"Tadi..."

Mengerjakan mata beberapa kali, Horikawa kemudian tertawa kecil

"Gomen gomen.. Ah, Yamabushi-nii.. Kane-san mengajakku keluar.."

Yamabushi sweatdrop.. ia lupa bahwa kini adiknya itu sedang terkena penyakit menjijikkan yang dinamakan 'C-I-N-T-A'

' _dih geleuh_ '

"KAKAKA... Pergilah.. jangan pulang terlalu larut"

Manik seindah permata itu berbinar. Segera ia melompat menuruni tangga. Menyisir rambut dan tak lupa pula menyemprotkan minyak wangi

'agar Kane-san klepek klepek' katanya

"ARIGATOU YAMABUSHI-NII!!" Teriak Horikawa dari bawah

"KAKAKA... DOITTA... Setelah itu.. _**akan kubunuh Izuminokami Kanesada**_ "

Tangan halus itu menyentuh knop pintu. Mengambil nafas dalam dan menoleh kearah potret besar disampingnya

"Aku pergi dulu... Okaa-san Otou-san.."

Horikawa berlari kecil. Menatap beberapa kendaraan yang lewat disampingnya

 _Hari hari ini sangat berarti_

 _Garis senja yang menemani_

 _Semuanya mengantarku padamu.._

"Huweee okaa-san.."

Derap langkah Horikawa terhenti. Melihat seorang anak kecil menangis di sudut jalan. Hatinya tergerak untuk mendekati dan bertanya ada apa

"Hora.."

Horikawa mengulurkan tangannya. Berniat ingin membantu dan mengesampingkan urusan Kane-san untuk nanti

"Aku akan membantumu"

Secerah senyum hangat ditunjukkan. Anak itu terdiam. Seakan menatap dirinya sebagai sosok malaikat tanpa sayap

Petir menyambar dan beberapa rintik hujan mulai mengguyur

"Hujan... Lebih baik kita berte- ah"

Anak itu menghilang

Menolak berpikir macam macam, Horikawa mulai berlari kecil. Menuju sebuah halte kecil tempatnya berteduh untuk saat ini

"Jalanan jadi sepi"

Manik biru itu melirik pada arloji di tangan kirinya. Mengira ngira kapan hukuman sang gebetan selesai dan menduga kapan hujan menyebalkan ini akan berhenti

"Haaah... Apa Kane-san juga terjebak hujan?"

Menyandarkan diri pada sandaran kursi, Horikawa mulai mengingat kenangan bersama Izuminokami

Begitu indah..

Sampai ia tak menyadari lekukan senyum yang ia bentuk sendiri

25 menit berlalu namun tanda kehadiran sang gebetan tak kunjung datang. Bahkan Horikawa telah mengirim pesan kepadanya dua kali

Menghela nafas berat, sang bungsu kunihiro mulai bosan dengan hujan lebat ini

Melirik kesana kemari ia tak menemukan siapa siapa

"Kenapa jadi seperti ini?"

Hancur sudah...

 _Kring ... Kring..._

Hm?

Penglihatan Horikawa menangkap sesuatu. Sesosok pria berjubah memperhatikannya sedari tadi!. Paranoid, bungu Kunihiro itu hanya mengalihkan pandangan

 _Kring... Kring... Kring_..

Hei, siapa yang tidak parno ketika melihat sosok misterius berjubah terus memperhatikanmu di jalanan sepi seperti ini?!

Angin dingin berhembus. Pria itu masih ada disana dengan sebuah lonceng kecil. Memperhatikan Horikawa dari sebrang jalan

"Kami-sama"

 _KRING! KRING! KRING! KRING!_

Ok, Horikawa ketakutan setengah mati

Jubah hitam itu berhembus mengikuti arah angin. Tangan pucat nya menunjuk ke arah bungsu Kunihiro ini.

"A...i...Ro..."

Horikawa makin parno sekarang

Ingin rasanya kabur.. namun ia terperangkap dalam hujan lebat yang tak kunjung usai ini

Merutuki sikapnya yang penakut level akut, manik biru itu tertutup rapat.. berharap tak ada lagi sosok menyeramkan..

Dirasa sudah aman, sepasang maniknya terbuka kembali

"Haah... Menyeramk-"

 _ **"N... eee.."**_

Deg!!!

 _ **"K ...a ...u Kuni...hiro..?"**_

Senjata kecil terlihat samar..

 _kring_...

 **PSWM**

"Haah..."

Kogitsunemaru menatap layar ponselnya dengan bosan. Mencoba menghilangkan kebosanan dengan membaca 400 email mungkin bukan ide yang buruk

Mungkin akan menghilangkan rasa bosan..

 **Private Message**..

Hm?

Jemari lihai itu mulai menekan sebuah pesan yang membuatnya menautkan alis

Kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya menurun sedikit. Seringaian terbentuk seketika

Tertawa keras inikah yang dinamakan kepuasan sejati?

"Saa... Waktunya... Game over...khahaaha...HAHAHAHA"

Keselek laler MAMPOS lu/digiles

iiii

Manik amber menatap surai pirang dengan seksama. Terkadang mengelus pucuk kepalanya. Memikirkan sesuatu dengan ekspresi serius..

Tersenyum masam, Tsurumaru menyadari bahwa sebuah hati ternyata serapuh ini

"Dunia ini ... Memang tidak adil"

Sang pirang mengadu, mengeluh segalanya tentang dunia ini

"Hanya karena kau menderita bukan berarti kau orang tersial di dunia.. Yamanbagiri"

Kepala pirang itu menyandarkan dirinya di dada Tsurumaru. Berharap mendapat sebuah ketenangan

Sang bangau memeluk erat sang pirang. Memberi kehangatan tanpa suara. Hanya perasaan yang bermain

"Aku tak pernah tau... Rasanya sesakit ini" Hoodie putih turun, menampilkan helaian pirang sempurna

Tsurumaru diam.. namun maniknya memancarkan segalanya. Bibirnya bergerak, sebuah alunan nada keluar. Alunan lagu hanya untuk satu orang

Yamanbagiri Kunihiro

 _Soba ni ite kureru?_

 _Jounetsu no sukima de sotto_

Yamanbagiri terperanjat.. kepalanya mengadah, tak menyangka pesona seorang siluman bangau seperti Tsurumaru

 _Yasuragi wa itsumo_

 _Higeki no saki ni mienaku naru_

Suara lembut mengalahkan derasnya hujan, gemanya Sambaran petir..

 _Chiisaku naru ai no kakera wo Hiroiatsumete wa_

 _Hitotsu Futatsu Kasanete iru no_

"... Lagu itu.."

Tsurumaru menoleh ke arah Yamanbagiri. Tersenyum hangat penuh kasih sayang

"Kau tertarik dengan lagu ini Yamanbagiri?"

Anggukan kecil tanda mengiyakan pertanyaan. Kekehan kecil keluar

"Lagu ini berjudul... **Please Stay With Me** "

"... Please Stay with me?"

"Menyakitkan bukan?... judul yang indah.. namun menyakitkan disaat yang bersamaan.. insan yang berpisah.. menolak realita akan perpisahan abadi mereka"

Menatap sendu, Yamanbagiri tersenyum kecil kemudian berkata

"Teruslah bernyanyi..sampai aku melupakan segalanya"

Permohonan kecil dan kelopak itu tertutup sempurna..

Tsurumaru lagi lagi tersenyum. Sebegitu cintanya ia pada insan didalam pelukannya kini.

'andai.. kau mengerti perasaan ku.. Yamanbagiri'

 _Koraeteru keredo_

 _Sokkenaku naranaide ne_

'andai kau tak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi Yamanbagiri'

Bulir mengalir dari manik amber itu. Menyadari ada perasaan yang menyesakkan dalam dada

 _Kotoba tte itsuka wa_

 _Shinjitsu ni kawaru kara_

Aku... Tak ingin kehilanganmu lagi..

Seperti waktu itu...

 _Puraido sainou kikoenai_

 _Yume no mama owarenai_

'tapi tolong... Jangan jadikan aku sandaran dikala kau sedih dan membuangku kemudian'

Tsurumaru merogoh kantongnya, mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari dalam

'Jangan jadikan aku orang yang selalu kau cari ... Hanya dikala kau butuh..'

 _Hitotsu Futatsu Tsukiakashite yo_

 _Aitai to Ieba Mata kurushimete shimau?_

Pisau lipat kini berada di samping sang pirang. Bersiap untuk melancarkan tugasnya

 _Namida afureru no ni…_

 _My love_

'Maafkan aku... Mentari redupku'

iiiiiii

 _ **To : Kogitsunemaru**_

'orang itu' sudah dekat... Hanya tinggal waktu sampai 'Cahaya' itu lenyap

 _Surechigau tabi ni Itoshiku natte yuku_

 **Please Stay With Me...**

 _Bacotan kagak guna author_

 _HELLOOOWWW!!!! V':_

 _ **author juga ada di wattpad lho! dengan cerita mikanba lainnya : Broken Promise n Mikanba stories**_

 _ **Wattpad : Carissa K**_

 _Review please yakkk?!_

 _Yak?_

 _Yak?_

 _Yak?_

 _Yak?_

 _Ya-/Plakkk_

 _Hehe... See you next chap!_


	23. chapter 23

_'Maafkan aku... Mentari redupku'_

"Mengapa manusia saling melukai satu sama lain?"

Manik amber membulat. Tangan halus itu bergetar. Bibirnya tertutup rapat, tak mengizinkan sebuah suara pun keluar dari mulutnya

Pisau kecil terlipat kembali. Perlahan turun hingga jatuh ke tanah. Bulir bening lah yang berbicara..

Semuanya bungkam

' _Tsurumaru.. kau pedang yang indah.. tak perlu mengkhawatirkan duplikat seperti ku...'_

 **Yamanbagiri**...

 _'apa yang bisa kau lakukan? Bunuh aku ketika semua nya tampak rancu bagimu'_

"Aku tak bisa..."

' _berjanjilah padaku'_

"Maaf... Aku... Tak bisa.."

Surai putih menutupi manik sembab itu. Tak lagi bisa berkata apapun... Tak lagi kuat membayangkan nya lagi

"Tsuruma-"

"Jangan lihat"

"Eh"

Pelukan Tsurumaru makin erat. Diikuti deru nafas yang ia hasilkan

"Aku tak ingin... Kau melihatku .. dalam keadaan seperti ini"

 **Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu...**

"Tsurumaru ... "

"Tetaplah seperti ini..."

 **Aku tak ingin kejadian itu terulang hanya karena kau mengenal 'dirinya'**

"... Siapa yang menangis sekarang?"

"Diam... lah bodoh..."

Kekehan kecil keluar perlahan. Namun tak mengungkiri betapa pedihnya hidup ini. Melindungi seseorang dengan menyakiti orang itu bukanlah hal yang mudah

 **Apakah ini ego? Hingga aku mencintaimu sedalam ini?**

"... Kau tak perlu melindungi ku... Sejauh ini"

Pembaca pikiran... Mungkin itu julukan Yamanbagiri sekarang

 **Aku melindungimu karena aku sayang padamu**!

"Bodoh"

Cukup lama berselang, akhirnya Yamanbagiri buka suara

"Antar aku pulang"

Tsurumaru tertawa kecil

"Hora.. tumben sekali kau memintaku mengantarmu.."

"...b-berisik!.. kalau tidak mau yasudah-"

Tangan Yamanbagiri ditarik. Wajahnya kini berhadapan dengan jelmaan malaikat bangau

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan "tidak' padamu"

 _Aku tau bahwa diriku hanyalah teman bagimu_

 _Ada hal yang memang telah digariskan_

 _Dan ada hal yang memang telah ditakdirkan seperti ini_

 _Aku tak kan pernah bisa mendapatkan mu_

 _Sama halnya seperti mempertahankan setitik cahaya di dalam kegelapan_

 _Mustahil_

 _Asalkan dirimu masih bisa tersenyum_

 _Dan diriku masih tetap bernafas_

 _Di saat itulah aku akan menjagamu.._

 _Selalu.._

 _Walaupun aku tau.. kasihku takkan pernah bisa terbalaskan_

 ***PSWM**

Mobil bermerek itu terparkir sempurna. Mikazuki keluar dan menatap segala arah

 _'hanya firasatku saja'_

Atau memang ada seseorang yang tengah membuntutinya?

Sebuah kafe minimalis memang menjadi tempatnya untuk menenangkan diri

Begitu banyak masalah bertubi dihadapinya

Termasuk tentang sekolah itu

"Tuan muda?"

"Ishikirimaru?"

iiiiiiiii

"Apa yang anda lakukan di kafe ini Tuan muda?" Pertanyaan polos terlontarkan begitu saja

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya demikian"

Mikazuki mulai menghisap rokoknya perlahan. Tanpa melirik sang bawahan yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan tak suka

Tangan Ishikirimaru merampas rokok milik Mikazuki dengan cepat. Membuangnya ke tanah dan menginjaknya dengan kuat

"Anda telah berjanji pada saya untuk tidak merokok lagi Tuan muda"

"Lupakan lah janji konyol itu ... "

".. saya menolak"

Memutar bola matanya bosan. Dwiwarma rembulan hanya menatap indahnya garis senja

"Duduklah Ishikirimaru.. kau tampak aneh jika masih berdiri seperti itu"

"Hanya menunggu perintah.. tuanku"

Ishikirimaru tersenyum, menatap kelakuan kekanakan sang tuan muda..

Ia pasti kesal karena barang berharganya baru saja dibuang.. padahal baru beberapa detik ia nikmati

"Apa anda ada masalah tuanku?"

"Jangan sok tau"

"Cobalah untuk berpikir tuanku, aku mengenal dirimu lebih baik dari siapapun.. bahkan Tuan Sanjou sekalipun"

Mikazuki terdiam. Ia benci bila bercengkrama dalam keadaan seperti ini

"Tuan Sanjou sangat mengkhawatirkan anda"

Kekehan kecil dan senyum khas tangan kanan keluarga Sanjou ini terdengar lirih

"Aku ragu yang kau ucapkan bukanlah suruhan dari otou-sama. Ishikirimaru"

Ishikirimaru terhenyak. Aah, rupanya ia terlalu meremehkan anak dari tuan besarnya itu.

"Tenanglah tuan muda... Ucapan saya bukanlah suruhan tuan Sanjou.."

Tersenyum miris, Mikazuki bersumpah tak kan pernah mempercayai siapapun

"Hei .. aku merindukan seseorang yang tak pernah merindukanku"

 **PSWM**

 _ **"Nee..ee. K...aa..u.. Ku...ni..h..iro?"**_

"GYAAA!!! KANE-SANN!!!!"

"Pfft- hahaha..."

"Eh? Are?"

Horikawa mengerjap beberapa kali, saat sosok tegap yang ia kenali dengan sangat detail itu tertawa dibalik jubah hitam pekat

"... Kau sangat lucu Kunihiro!"

Izuminokami tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Membiarkan Horikawa melongo tak mengerti

"Mou Kane-san!"

"Ahahahaha... Gomen gomen..."

Pipi Horikawa menggembung.. ah, ia kesal

"Tidak baik mengagetkan seseorang! Apalagi membawa senjata Kane-san!"

Izuminokami lagi lagi tertawa

"Ini? Pistol mainan milik Mutsunokami.. hora hora... Jangan marah begitu Kunihiro"

"Hmph!"

Tangan kekar milik Izuminokami mengelus wajah Horikawa. Membuat maniknya bertatapan dengan wajah bak pangeran khayangan

"Ayo... Kita pergi .. Kunihiro"

Ya ampun.. Horikawa rasanya ingin sekali menjatuhkan diri ke dalam lautan! Jantungnya kini tak lagi bisa diajak kompromi

"Kane-san.."

"Hm?"

"Menurutmu.. Manba-nii orang yang seperti apa?"

"Kakak ipar hm?"

 **BLUSHH**

"Y-yaa.."

"Pembunuh.. Psychopath.. Jelmaan dewa kematian.. haus darah... "

Horikawa tergelak sedikit. Menyadari betapa lucunya saat sang gebetan menyebutkan hal yang demikian

"Yo! Izuminokami"

Seruan seseorang membuat Horikawa menoleh. Ah, Mutsunokami..

Eh tapi tunggu! Bukannya malam ini Horikawa HANYA BERDUA dengan Izuminokami? Bukannya BERTIGA seperti ini?

"Kau terlambat Mutsunokami"

Senjata mainan itu dilempar dan ditangkap sempurna

"Gomen gomen.. Yo Horikawa"

"U-um..."

Hancur sudah..

"Ah, Horikawa?"

Suara nista ini...

Kini siapa lagi?!

Oke sebentar, Surai pirang dan putih.. manik amber dan peridot

Cengiran nista tergambar, sebuah tatapan ala dewa kematian terhiaskan

"Are? Tsurumaru-senpai, kau apakan Manba-nii?"

Horikawa tidak rela! Kakak cantiknya itu disentuh oleh makhluk jejadian!

"K-kore wa odoroita... "

Tsurumaru bersembunyi dibelakang punggung sang pirang. Takut adik ipar ehm.. bungsu Kunihiro ini mencabiknya menjadi 10 bagian

Kulitku itu semulus paha bangau...

Pokoknya Tsurumaru juga tak rela kulitnya dicabik oleh setan kecil itu!

"Horikawa... Kau mau kemana?"

Pertanyaan penuh selidik dilontarkan

"Horikawa akan kencan bersamaku"

 **BLUSHH**

"Aku tidak berbicara denganmu.. jadi diamlah"

Mampos lu..

Ucapannya setajam tikungan seorang teman pada rekannya sendiri

Tatapan sinis menjadi hal biasa yang selalu Izuminokami makan setiap bertemu dengan kakak iparnya yang cantik itu

"... Aku telah mendapatkan izin dari Yamabushi-nii"

"Kalau begitu... Jangan pulang terlalu larut"

Ah, kasih sayang seorang kakak

Horikawa hanya mengangguk perlahan. Adegan 'sayonara sampai jumpa' mengakhiri pertemuan.

Hening kembali melanda. Beberapa bangunan terabaikan begitu saja. Atmosfer kini terasa berat. Bunyi nyaring lah yang terdengar di pendengaran

"Kau tau Yamanbagiri? Lebih baik memilih orang yang mencintaimu.. daripada orang yang kau cintai namun tak pernah mencintaimu"

Tsurumaru menatap lurus ke depan. Tatapan serius tergambar dari wajahnya

"... Aku ini.. bahkan tak tau siapa yang mencintai ku Tsurumaru"

' _Dasar tidak peka'_

Memejamkan mata perlahan, menikmati angin sepoi kala itu

"Zaman dimana para prajurit masih siap dan berani mati hanya untuk melindungi sebuah benteng kecil di tengah putaran waktu"

Hm?

Yamanbagiri menoleh

Sedangkan Surai putih itu menunduk

"Sepasang insan membuat janji di bawah rembulan.. akan bertemu tanpa menyakiti satu sama lain"

"Apakah ini sebuah dongeng?"

"Terlihat seperti dongeng bagimu, Yamanbagiri?"

"Tidak.. mungkin saja.."

Seukir tarikan senyum terlukis. Tepukan di kepala membuat rona kecil timbul perlahan

"Kau tau kelanjutannya? Mereka saling menyakiti... Melupakan segenggam janji yang telah dibuat ..."

"Ironis sekali..."

"Tapi ada satu prajurit.. yang mencintai salah seorang insan itu begitu dalam... Namun ia gagal melindungi nya dari penderitaan"

Suara kendaraan berlalu lalang di samping jalan raya. Memecah keheningan sementara

Manik amber menatap lurus sebuah bangunan minimalis. Torehan kecil bertuliskan 'Kunihiro' terpampang..

"Mengapa... Ia gagal?"

"Hanya karena... Rasa yang terkalahkan..."

 **KRIEEETTT**

Pintu dibuka perlahan. Bau amis menyengat dari dalam rumah. Saat sakelar lampu dinyalakan...

Darah merembes dari atas. Sebuah kepala tergantung kuat dengan kelopak yang terbuka...

"A-"

Yamabushi Kunihiro... Telah terbunuh

 _ **" Sekarang... hanya tinggal penyesalan dan air mata"**_

Manik peridot itu tak lagi bercahaya

iiiiiiii

 _"Hora Yamanbagiri... Terimalah kejutan spesial dariku"_

 **BACOTAN AUTHOR**

nyehehehe... Hori ama manba selamat kan? :'v

tapi ada gantinya loh ya :'v

Readers-sama! review nya jangan lupa yah! :v


	24. chapter 24

Kogitsunemaru melangkah menuju sebuah ruangan. Kedua kelereng tajam menerawang ke sudut sudut ruangan, berusaha menemukan sosok yang ia cari

"Mencariku?"

Dan benar saja .. orang itu ada disana

"Oodenta Mitsuyo"

"Naikkan gaji ku keparat"

Kogitsunemaru terkekeh perlahan, ia melipat tangannya di depan dada

"Bilang itu untuk atasanmu"

Kacamata dengan bingkai hitam bertengger manis di wajah Kogitsunemaru. Tangannya mulai menyambar kertas kertas dengan coretan yang rumit

"Lagipula..."

Aura dingin menjalar

"Aku belum puas.. oodenta"

 _ **PSWM**_

"Hora Kunihiro!"

Sebuah eskrim cone disodorkan. Mau tak mau Horikawa menerimanya dengan senang hati. Siapa yang tidak mau coba? Ini Izuminokami loh! Model sekaligus duta shampoo yang terkenal itu!

"U-m .. Kane-san bagaimana?"

"Yang penting kau senang saja dulu... Aku nanti belakangan"

OOC pak...

Hori ngeblush ria..

'Ya lord... Mimpi apa aku semalam?'

"Hoi hoi Izuminokami.. sepertinya aku hanya akan menjadi nyamuk disini''

Mutsunokami mengeluh, mengetahui bahwa dirinya jomblo dan tidak memiliki pasangan

Dan sekarang, kedua pasangan pencinta Hijikata ini bermesraan dihadapannya

Iri...

 **DRRTT**

Ponsel milik Horikawa bergetar, membuat sang empu mengangkatnya

"Moshi Moshi.. Kunihiro desu"

"HORIKAWA!"

"Shishi-"

"YAMABUSHI ..."

Iris sejernih laut melebar. Mencoba mencerna segala yang didengarnya beberapa detik lalu

"Ada apa, Kunihiro?"

Bungsu Kunihiro menoleh, menatap horor sang partner

Ia tertawa miris

"Lelucon apa lagi ini, Kane-san?"

 **PSWM**

Ichigo berlari menerobos beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang di hadapannya. Mencoba meraih ponsel dan menghubungi seseorang

Namun tak kunjung diangkat

Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Yagen!"

Sosok pendek dengan kacamata manis menoleh kearahnya. Terlihat wajah kusut bak jemuran Kasen yang belum disetrika

"Ichi-nii!.. aku sudah menjemput mereka semua!"

Ichigo memperhatikan semua adiknya. Menghitung satu persatu kepala warna warni dengan seksama

Lengkap

"Kita harus berhati hati, bahkan pembunuh nya belum diketahui"

"Siapa... Korbannya ?"

Sang kakak tertua menarik nafas

"Yamabushi Kunihiro"

"Y-yama...bushi?"

"Aku akan berangkat ke pemakamannya nanti"

"Uso.. darou?"

 **ZRAASHH**...

 _Hitam... Hitam.. ah hitam lagi_

 _Kelereng peridot bosan menatap balutan jas hitam disekitar nya. Hidung mungil itu pun demikian, bosan mencium semerbak lili yang menusuk_

"Yamabushi-nii"

 _Kunihiro kecil memanggil. Menggoyangkan tangan sang kakak, mencoba mengambil perhatian_

"Ada apa? Yamanbagiri"

 _Telunjuk manis mengarah pada dua peti dengan ukiran emas nan indah_

"Kenapa mereka tidur disana?"

 _Yamabushi terhenyak_

"Kapan mereka bangun? Manba mau main"

 _Usapan lembut diberikan, sang kakak tersenyum lemah. Berbohong dengan halus mencoba mencari alasan yang tepat untuk pertanyaan seorang anak kecil tak berdosa_

"Kaa-san dan tou-san sedang kelelahan. Makanya mereka tidur di sana"

 _Untuk pertama kalinya, Yamabushi terlihat lemah berlinangan air mata_

"Hei kak... Kenapa kau tidur disana?"

Tsurumaru mengusap surai pirang. Diam namun ikut menenangkan, sahabat yang baik bukan?

"Dia sudah pergi"

"Kapan dia bangun?"

"Tidak akan pernah lagi, Yamanbagiri. Tidak akan pernah"

"Uso .."

Manik peridot tak lagi bisa mengeluarkan air mata. Pemilik Surai putih merangkulnya, membawa Yamanbagiri kedalam pelukan hangat sembari mencium pucuk pirang dengan lembut

Sedangkan iris hetero dibelakang nya hanya bisa mengepalkan tangan

"Mikazuki-san"

Iris keemasan menatapnya. Ichigo Hitofuri lengkap dengan setelan jas hitam

"Dimana.. Yamanbagiri-dono?"

Baru saja ingin berbalik menatap apa yang dilihat oleh partner kerjanya, Ichigo langsung di tarik oleh Mikazuki

Sang rembulan menutup kelopak amber perlahan

Mendekatkan wajahnya, kemudian berbisik

"Jangan lihat, jika kau tidak ingin hancur untuk kesekian kalinya... Ichigo Hitofuri-sensei"

"Hah?"

-o-o-o-

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Yamanbagiri?"

Tsurumaru mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Yamanbagiri. Membuatnya dengan mudah mengelus pucuk pirang. Sedangkan sang empu hanya bisa memeluk dirinya erat

"Hei.."

Manik amber memandang dalam, usapan kecil mulai dilakukan demi menenangkan sang pirang

"Kau tau? Tidak ada yang abadi di dunia ini"

Masih terlihat tenang, Tsurumaru kian memperlembut suaranya

"Begitu pula manusia"

' _KAKAKA!!! Yamanbagiri! Naiklah ke punggung ku!'_

 _'KAKAKA! Apapun yang akan terjadi, aku selalu berada di pihakmu'_

 _'ada apa? Aku benci melihatmu tersiksa seperti ini'_

Yamanbagiri makin memeluk lututnya

"Apa... Yang harus aku lakukan?"

Suaranya bergetar dan sangat pelan, namun cukup untuk sang bangau

Sebuah ciuman kecil mendarat di pucuk kepalanya. Yah, Tsurumaru menciumnya tepat disana

"Tetaplah hidup"

Tengah Kunihiro mengadah, memeluk sang bangau dengan erat. Mengadukan segalanya, menumpahkan semua yang ada di dalam hatinya

Sakit

'Aku takkan pernah meninggalkanmu'

Yamabushi-nii... Dengarkan aku

 _Aku membenci mu_

 _Sangat membencimu_

 _Kau meninggalkanku berdua dengan Horikawa sekarang_

 _Kau bahkan tidak mengucapkan selamat tinggal sama sekali_

 _Sekali lagi kukatakan padamu_

 _Bahwa aku sangat membencimu_

 _Semoga kau masuk neraka sekarang_

"Aku... Telah banyak melihat kematian"

Tsurumaru menepuk kepala Yamanbagiri perlahan. Mencoba menyadarkannya dari keterpurukan

"Mereka adalah tuanku"

Ia menyeringai kecil. Kemudian menatap dalam iris peridot

"Aku.. tidak mengerti"

Bulir bening mengalir deras, membuat Tsurumaru mau tak mau menghapus nya dengan lembut

"Apa yang tidak kau mengerti?"

"Mengapa kau masih bisa tersenyum?.. lalu mengapa, hidupku tak pernah bahagia"

"Karena itulah aku disini untuk membahagiakan mu"

Tersenyum miris, Yamanbagiri makin menunduk

"Mencoba melepaskan mungkin adalah perkara yang sulit. Jangan terus ditangisi dasar cengeng"

 _Mereka mengatakan_

 _Bahwa kematian selalu ada_

 _Mengintai darimanapun_

"Bodoh"

 _Ada juga yang berkata_

 _Bahwa kematian hanya omong kosong belaka_

 _Ada kehidupan di ujung sana_

"Apa kau masih ingat kata kata itu, Yamanbagiri?"

 _Tapi aku ingin sekali menggapainya_

 _Ingin ku menyusul mu_

 _Aku siap bahkan untuk mawar layu sekalipun_

"Apapun yang terjadi..."

Tangan hangat menyentuh wajahnya

"Jangan pernah kehilangan senyumanmu",

 _Ku tak tau harus bagaimana_

 _Kehilangan cahaya sebesar dirimu mungkin bukanlah pengaruh kecil_

"Aku.. akan mengembalikan cahaya mu"

 _Katanya demikian, janji manis selalu terucap_

 _Terkadang terpikir mengapa ia bisa sebaik ini?_

"Aku tidak ingin gagal lagi, seperti zaman itu"

Zaman itu?

' _Kenapa kau menolak realita?'_

 _'aku tidak tau kau asli atau duplikat. Yang aku tau bahwa kau dan aku, saling mencintai'_

Iris peridot menggelam

"Bisakah... Kau pergi?"

Sang bangau tersenyum miris, sebelum akhirnya meraih knop pintu dan membukanya

"Aku... Tsurumaru Kuninaga"

Huh?

"Tachi dengan surai putih seperti bangau..."

Yamanbagiri menatap Tsurumaru. Mencoba mencerna apa yang dikatakannya

".. Jangan pernah menghapus ku seperti dulu... Yamanbagiri"

Ia tersenyum lebar. Memandang iris peridot dengan riang

Ada kekecewaan disana

 **BLAM**

Pintu ditutup kemudian

"Aku... Tidak mengerti apa apa"

Surai pirang menutupi penglihatannya. Membuatnya kian menunduk

"Jangan buat aku sengsara lagi"

 **DRRTT.. DRRTTT**

Sebuah getaran berasal dari meja Yamanbagiri, membuat sang empu menoleh

 _ **Mikazuki-sensei**_


	25. chap 25

Mikazuki mendengarnya.. jeritan keputusan asaan itu persis seperti dulu

Mikazuki melihatnya.. raut wajah itu masih sama

Namun ia tak bisa apa apa

 _Mereka berkata_

 _Bahwa waktu membawa rasa sakit pergi_

 _Tapi aku masih sama_

"Yamanbagiri. Kau tidak menjawab teleponku"

Dipanggilnya nama itu dibalik sebuah pintu coklat dihadapannya. Merosot kebawah dramatis, Mikazuki merujuk segala nya

"Apa yang kau lakukan.. sensei?"

Bahkan Yamanbagiri tak pernah memanggil nama nya lagi

"Maafkan aku"

"Kau tidak salah"

Sahutan dari dalam begitu tenang. Celah di jendela membuat iris peridot menyaksikan pemandangan yang menyakiti hatinya

 _Mereka bilang_

 _Aku akan menemukan sosok lain selain dirimu_

 _Itu tidak akan mungkin_

"Aku turut berduka"

"Pergilah.. kau tampak kacau hari ini,sensei"

 _Mengapa aku tidak menyadarinya?_

 _Mengapa aku berbohong?_

Mikazuki berdiri, menepuk jasnya kemudian mengatakan beberapa patah kata dengan serius

"Kehidupan itu... Hanya sementara Yamanbagiri. Kau pedang yang indah dahulu"

Ia pergi...

Iris peridot hanya menatap foto besar dihadapannya

Sekarang jadi 3..

3 foto untuk didoakan

"Jika kau mau mengoceh, simpan saja untuk nanti Horikawa"

Iris peridot menancap tajam

 **Brugh**...

Mikazuki mendudukkan dirinya diatas kursi mobil, berdecak kesal sembari memukul stir

Apa yang harus diperbuat?

" _Kau pedang yang indah dahulu"_

Apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan?

Mikazuki membanting stir, melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju sebuah mansion..

Mansion Sanjou

"Aku pulang"

 **Krieett**

Pintu mewah terbuka perlahan, jejeran pelayan membungkuk hormat. Tuan muda mereka kembali

"Mikazuki... Mikazuki.. Mikazuki"

Sanjou memainkan cangkir kaca berisi anggur di depan putranya. tersenyum sinis mencoba menghancurkan derajat Mikazuki

"Aku sudah banyak memakan asam manis kehidupan"

 **Tak**

Cangkir diletakkan kembali diatas meja. Sang Sanjou berdiri, menatap rendah sang anak

"Turuti kemauanku"

Iris hetero kembali memicing

"Sudah kukatakan bahwa aku tidak tertarik!"

"Kau tidak punya alasan lagi ... bukankah pemuda itu telah membuang muka pada mu?"

Tangan kasar kepala keluarga mendarat di bahu Mikazuki. Berbisik sebentar kemudian melewati nya begitu saja

"Dia membencimu"

"Atas dasar apa kau menarik hipotesa seperti itu?"

Ia mencoba untuk tenang, tak peduli apa yang akan dihadapinya nanti. Mengepal kuat, Mikazuki tetap pada pendiriannya

"Kau mencoba menolak realita?"

Kepalan tangan terlepaskan

"Cih..."

 **-0-0-0-**

"Anda tau tuan? Anda membuat keputusan yang bodoh"

Hari itu kosong, Mikazuki menatap kosong sang pelayan. Tak lagi ia hiraukan ocehan demi ocehan yang keluar dari bibirnya. Untuk apa lagi?

Toh ini semua sudah selesai

Kelerengnya menatap jauh dari balik kaca jendela. Alam itu begitu indah, namun mengapa harus ada pertumpahan darah?

"Tidak ada lagi... alasan untuk ku"

Ishikirimaru diam, membawakan barang tuan mudanya ke dalam sebuah mobil

"Bergegas tuan, kita bisa terlambat sampai bandara"

Ponsel hitam dibuka, Mikazuki mencari nama Yamanbagiri disana

"Yamanbagiri"

Hening yang menyambutnya. Sama seperti kemarin

"Yamanba-"

"Ada perlu apa lagi, sensei?"

Bahkan nada itu telah berubah. Dia bukanlah Yamanbagiri Kunihiro yang dulu

"Apa kau membenciku?"

"Tidak"

"Kumohon jangan berbohong"

 _Aku berharap bisa melakukannya_

 _Menghidupkan kembali waktu dulu_

"Tidak"

"Aku minta maaf"

"Yamanbagiri... Ada hal yang harus kau ketahui.."

"Tentang seorang insan... Yang mengikarkan janjinya, ada pesan darinya untukmu"

"Aku mencintaimu, dulu dan sekarang"

 _Taukah kau kasih?_

 _Sudah cukup mungkin aku melukaimu_

 _Kupikir kau adalah insan yang kuat_

"Aku tak mengenalnya"

 _3 kata kau buat tekad ku kuat_

 _Kau menghancurkan ku_

 _Tidak, akulah yang membuatmu seperti ini_

"Aku.. akan pergi dari negara ini"

 _Selamat tinggal mungkin kata yang tepat_

 _Aku lelah.._

 _Aku pergi.._

 _Walau kembali membuka luka_

"A-.."

 **Aku diam..**

 **Kau pengecut**

"Harusnya kau katakan itu pada orang lain"

 **Jadi, inikah sakit hati?**

 **Penyesalan berubah menjadi air mata**

 **Bak tombak yang menembus jelaga**

''sampai jumpa"

Telpon terputus secara sepihak

"Tuan muda... Keberangkatan anda sebentar lagi.. apa anda akan kembali ke negara ini?"

Ishikirimaru menunduk sopan, sembari membawa beberapa barang di tangannya

"Tidak..."

"Aku terlanjur menyakitinya"

 **-o-o-o-**

"Bodoh..."

"Manba-nii?"

Horikawa masuk membawakan secangkir teh hangat untuk sang kakak. Ia tau bahwa kondisi Yamanbagiri berada dalam titik terendah

"Sampai kapan kau mau seperti ini?"

"Dia pergi"

"Itu bagus untuk mu"

"Meninggalkan tanggung jawabnya"

"Dia tidak menghamili mu kan?"

"Sejak kapan selera humor mu seperti ini"

Tangan lembut mengusap surai hitam. Terkekeh perlahan... Namun peridot masih belum bercahaya

'Kuharap kau mati hari ini... Sensei'

 **PSWM**

Surai terang mengalun kecil, sebuah bingkisan kecil berada dalam pelukannya, Ichigo berjalan gontai melewati beberapa blok

"SENSEIIII!"

Sampai sebuah suara mengagetkannya

"T-tsurumaru-dono!"

Ia kesal, jantungnya berpacu sekarang

"Odoroitaka sensei? Are?"

Pemuda yang identik dengan bangau ini melirik ke arah bingkisan kecil. Menyeringai kemudian menarik sang guru ke sebuah tempat

Hayoo ngapain ...

Puasa loh Rut.. jangan grepe Ichigo ..

"Ne sensei..."

Amber menatap tajam. Mengelus lembut wajah manis guru muda itu

"Mau tau sebuah ramalan?"

"Ramalan?"

Tsurumaru menyeringai lebar. Mengetahui bahwa sosok guru ini adalah orang polos suci yang goblo- /DitampolUstadzIshi

Wajah tampan mendekat, menyisakan sedikit jarak diantaranya. Bahkan Ichigo berani bersumpah, ia bisa merasakan deru nafas sang lawan

"Akan ada 'seseorang' yang hancur...''

Ia mengatakan itu sembari tersenyum lebar

"Tsurumaru-dono.. jangan bercanda.. darimana kau tau akan seperti itu?"

Ichigo menepis ucapan sang murid. Pemuda yang identik dengan bangau itu berdecak

"Orang jahat... Bisa merasakan niat jahat dari seseorang"

Punggungnya berbalik

"Apapun yang kau lihat, jangan ikut campur sensei... Aku tidak mau kau terluka"

Ucapan hangat itu meluluhkan segalanya

 _Ketahuilah bahwa aku bisa repot jika kau mati.. Kau pikir aku punya waktu untuk pemakaman mu.. Sensei?_

 _Mengurus Yamabushi saja melelahkan_


	26. chapter 26

"Tsurumaru!"

Suara ala Mutsunokami terdengar menyeru, memanggil sosok putih albino di depannya

"Apa maumu? "

"Itukah caramu menyambutku?"

"Baiklah baiklah.. "

Tangan dikeluarkan dari dalam saku, tadi Ichigo, sekarang Mutsunokami setelah ini siapa lagi?

"Kau berubah, ne?"

Tsurumaru hanya menyeringai kecil, memainkan sebuah kunci di tangannya

"kenapa kau mempertanyakan itu seribu kali? "

"Apa kau.. Ada hubungannya dengan kebakaran sekolah waktu itu? "

"Menurutmu?"

"JANGAN MEMBUATKU BINGUNG TSURUMARU! "

Amarah memuncak, ubun ubungnya kian panas

"Kau itu tidak tau apa apa Mutsunokami.. Kau hanya-"

Amber tidak lagi jenaka

Amber.. Tidak lagi hangat

Amber.. Sangat dingin

"Tikus kecil yang tersesat"

Geraman kecil dari sang partner sudah cukup membuat titisan dewa bangau itu mengerti, menoleh ke sembarang arah dan mulai menjauh

"Sebenarnya kau ini... Orang baik.. Atau .. "

Kaki jenjang berhenti

"Lantas bagaimana denganmu? Apakah kau orang baik atau buruk? Mutsunokami"

Sang empu hanya diam

"Aku mencoba menahan rahasia ini dalam diriku. Batinku seperti penyakit mematikan"

Untaian hoodie panjang berkibar tertiup sang angin musim panas

"Apa kau percaya?"

Tsurumaru memelankan suara, membuat Mutsunokami menajamkan telinga

"-bahwa orang jahat bisa merasakan niat jahat orang lain? "

 _ ***PSWM**_

"Ne Yasusada.. "

Kashuu merapikan syalnya. Kelereng rubby hanya memandang lesu pepohonan

"Kau tau? Seseorang bisa terlahir kembali"

"Jangan meracau kiyomitsu, jika demikian, bagaimana dengan okita-kun?"

Iris senada helai menginterogasi kelereng rubby, yah Yasusada sangat menggemari Okita Souji

"Bodoh" Gumamnya

"Rupanya kau tidak tahu menahu tentang hal ini.. "

Rajutan kecil terhenti, Yasusada mengerjap beberapa kali. Bingung akan situasi, tidak biasanya kashuu bersikap seperti ini

"Kiyomitsu... Sehat?"

"Kau pikir aku sakit?"

Gelas berisi anggur diteguk sebagian, wajah kusut perlahan mulai tertarik

 _'Hal menarik.. Akan terjadi_ '

"Ne... "

"-Apa kau mengenal oodenta? "

Surai biru mengadah, otaknya berjalan seiring waktu berlalu

"Orang dermawan itu? Kudengar dia banyak menyumbangkan hartanya ke panti asuhan. Dia orang baik"

Tawa renyah keluar dengan spontan, bulir bening mulai terkumpul

Kashuu menertawakan ekspektasi Yasusada

"Kau terlalu polos Yasusada.. Tolong Jangan menilai sarden dari kalengnya"

"-ekspektasimu jauh dari realita"

 **Tring!**

Bunyi notifikasi kecil keluar dari saku pemuda manis itu, dari segelas anggur pandangannya beralih. Alfabet tertata rapi bertuliskan Shishio

"Ya cilok? "

"Hei..Kashuur.. Orang itu datang"

Sebuah senyuman tertarik keatas, decakan sebal dengan raut tak suka mulai ditampakkan

"Ne Yasusada.. Saat nya pergi"

"Kau mau kemana? "

"Bukan aku.. Tapi _kita_ "

"Haa?"

Ini sudah hembusan nafas ke 30 yang dikeluarkan Yasusada hari ini. Salahnya apa coba? Diseret pujaan hati dengan cara tidak elite seperti sekarang

Kashuu masih cerah.. Diikuti Yasusada dibelakang dengan aura Muram

Seperti majikan dan budak

"Kiyomitsu! Kita mau kemana? "

"Jalan jalan"

"Tapi kemana?"

"Berhenti mengeluh"

"Aku bertanya!"

"Diamlah"

Si biru mencibir

"-Atau malam nanti aku yang jadi seme"

Oh oke.. Yasusada menyerah.. Harga diri dipertaruhkan disini

 _ ***PSWM**_

" _Yamanbagiri.. Aku.. Akan pergi dari negara ini"_

Dia pergi..

Mikazuki Munechika, lari dari kenyataan

" _ **Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"**_

Insan rapuh mengadah, mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan singkat dari partnernya. Menggelengkan kepala, tak menemukan solusi

" _ **Pergi**_."

Kelereng peridot membesar tatkala suara dingin yang terdengar. Kelereng lawan memicing mengupas dan menusuk peridot

 _ **"Kau tidak mau kehilangannya, kan?"**_

Saat itu juga, sosok lain menghasutnya

Ah, ia mirip sekali dengan Yamanbagiri

" _ **Kau Yamanbagiri Kunihiro. Ini adalah lah masa mu .. "**_

Tudung putih lusuh berkibar, jejak jejak darah kering terus menempel di tubuhnya

" _ **Aku Yamanbagiri Kunihiro yang lain.. Disanalah masa ku"**_

Peridot itu identik dengannya

" _ **Aku hanyalah sebuah refleksi"**_ _ **"-Karena itulah.. Kau harus melakukannya**_ "

 **TOK TOK TOK**

Suara ketukan pintu membuat insan itu terjaga, kakinya dengan cepat datang menuju arah suara

"Sebentar.. "

Pintu kayu dibuka perlahan, sosok tegap dengan wajah datar menyambutnya

''Yamanbagiri Kunihiro, bukan?"

"-aku Oodenta.. Oodenta mitsuyou"

Kepala pirang itu memiring. Ia tidak ingat mengenal seseorang dengan nama seperti itu

dan terlebih, tampang menakutkan seperti itu

"Silahkan masuk"

Tapi ia adalah Kunihiro, jangan cemari nama keluarga ini... Sopan lah

"Tidak perlu... Aku hanya ingin mengatakan satu hal"

Yamanbagiri mengutuk, kemana perginya Horikawa saat seorang pria yang mengklaim dirinya Oodenta datang di tengah rasa duka ini?

"Apa kau bahagia sekarang? "

"Maaf? "

"Aku tidak akan mengulangi nya"

Tatapan tajam itu menguliti sang pirang, menusuk sampai ke tulang

"Kurasa.. Tidak.. "

Tangan kasar nan dingin menyentuh wajahnya, membawa dalam alunan kesedihan

"Kalau begitu.. "

Wajah hanya berjarak beberapa senti. Tak lagi dipungkiri bahwa nafas itu terlalu dingin untuk seorang manusia

"Ikutlah denganku... Akan kutunjukkan padamu"

"-neraka yang menyenangkan"

Peridot berganti rubby..

 _ ***PSWM**_

"Oii Yamanbagiri... "

Suara cempreng menggelegar didepan kediaman Kunihiro. Pintu terbuka namun tak ada satupun orang disana

"Lebih baik kita pulang.. Kiyomitsu, kita sepertinya mengganggu"

"Kau pikir dengan rumah terbuka lebar seperti itu, tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi? "

Yasusada menghela nafas

"Mungkin Yamanbagiri lupa mengunci pintu, atau horikawa pergi mojok bersama Izuminokami tanpa pamit? "

"Aku lebih percaya kemungkinan nomor 2, Yamanbagiri lupa mengunci pintu? Itu kiamat namanya"

Senja kala itu semakin semeraut. Hening tanpa bunyi

"Rumah ini mulai angker"

"Yamabushi tidak menghantui"

Kelopak dengan iris rubby menerawang ke berbagai arah, mencoba mendapatkan sesuatu yang diinginkannya

"Oodenta, ya? Sepertinya dia masih..."

"YOOO!!! "

Duo KashuuYasu itu kini bersumpah akan membakar siapa saja yang memecahkan gendang telinganya seperti ini

"Odoroitaka?"

"Tsurumaru! "

Untung saja Yasusada bisa mengontrol dan meredam Kiyomitsu.. Jika tidak, hanya Tuhan yang tau kejadian selanjutnya

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? "

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Tsurumaru?"

"Kenapa kau balas bertanya?"

"Karena kau orang terbr*ngsek di dunia"

Pecinta bangau itu tertawa renyah, ia mengusap bulir bening yang terkumpul di sudut matanya. Ya, iya terbahak

"Baru saja bermain sedikit dengan Ichigo-sensei dan Mutsunokami. "

Rubby memicing

"Kami hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu"

"Ah, kebetulan... "

Senja tenggelam

"Aku juga ingin ' _memastikan_ ' sesuatu disini"

Iblis dalam sebuah raga..


	27. chapter 27

"Kane-san.. Untuk apa kita kesini? "

Sebuah kafe minimalis dengan tatanan rapi menyejukkan mata. Membuat siapa saja merasa nyaman walau hanya sekedar memandang kemudian pergi

Kafe ini..

Adalah saat sepasang Lazuardi menatap sang pujaan hati

"Kunihiro.. Aku.. Akan terus terang padamu"

Horikawa menoleh dengan cepat, wajahnya merona perlahan. Apa yang akan dikatakan oleh sang lawan?

Sebuah pengakuan kah?

Atau sebuah ajakan menginap satu atap? Pikiranmu terlalu agresif Horikawa

"Sebelumnya.. Eum.. Bagaimana aku menjelaskannya ya"

Izuminokami menggaruk tengkuknya yang terasa gatal akibat kegugupan yang melanda. Sorot matanya menujukkan keraguan

"Em.. Begini.. "

"Ya? "

Cepatlah izuminokami..!! Ada seseorang yang menunggu sebuah pengakuan darimu

Tak taukah dirimu bahwa jantung Horikawa kini berdetak keras?

Yah.. Walaupun memang saat bersama kalian seperti sepasang kekasih.. Nyatanya Horikawa tak pernah mendengar pengakuan langsung dari izuminokami

"Aku... Em.."

CEPET JUM! ET DAH LAMA AMAT!

"Katakan saja.. Kane-san"

"Aku... "

"Menyukai Yamanbagiri"

Eh?

Horikawa membeku

Tak lagi mengerjap

"Aku mengatakan ini... Agar kau.. Tidak terlalu hanyut pada perasaanmu.. Kunihiro"

Iris sejernih lautan menatap kosong

"Maafkan aku"

"Jadi.. Kane-san mendekatiku.. Hanya untuk mengundang perhatian kyoudai? "

Izuminokami berdiri, membungkuk 45 didepan Horikawa. Hanya ini satu satunya jalan..

Agar sang lawan tak terbawa arus dan tersakiti lebih dalam kemudian

Lebih baik mengatakannya sedari awal

 _Maafkan aku yang memperalat mu_

"Mengertilah kunihiro, aku.. Hanya menyukai saudaramu.. Maaf"

Haha... Ini bukan lelucon

"Untuk.. Apa kane.. -san meminta maaf? "

Izuminokami bersumpah dapat melihat bulir bening suci yang keluar perlahan

"Kane-san tidak.. tidak salah kok. Aku saja yang terlalu terbawa suasana"

"K-kyoudai pasti.. senang dan menerima kane-san kok.. Em.. Aku pulang ya? Sudah malam"

Horikawa berdiri, membungkuk hormat kemudian berjalan keluar

Ia hancur

Permata indah di laut biru..

Telah hancur

' _Haha... Ini lucu.. Cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan'_

Ia menangis..

Hanya karena sebuah rasa yang diperalat sedemikian rupa

 _'Kane-san.. Menyukai kyoudai'_ _'_

 _Kane-san.. Mendekatiku.. Hanya karena menginginkan kyoudai '_

 _'... Bahkan dia.. Tidak mengejarku'_

Izuminokami menghela nafas, hanya memperhatikan punggung kecil yang raib ditelan malam. Semuanya sudah berakhir

"Sudah selesai? "

Suara mutsunokami mengalihkan pandangan. Pertanyaan disambut anggukan kecil

"Kau jahat ya izuminokami.. Kau memperalat nya "

"Ya.. "

"Aku memang jahat"

 _00000_

"Kau darimana saja?"

Malam semakin gelam sosok putih merebahkan diri diatas ranjang, menatap sosok familiar dimatanya

"Kau kira siapa dirimu? Ibuku? "

"Ketus sekali"

Shoukudaikiri Mitsusada menempatkan dirinya pada sebuah kursi. Mengetuk kecil meja dengan aroma kayu yang khas

"Semua baik baik saja? "

Tsurumaru diam sesaat, sebelum akhirnya berteriak sembari mengacak ngacak rambutnya

"Aaarrghh! Tidak sama sekali!! DuoSetan itu mengacaukan semuanya."

Iris amber jatuh pada sebuah mawar putih

"Duo setan? "

"Kau tau mitsu-bou? Sore tadi aku bertemu dengan duo setan itu.. Dan berujung pada akulah yang harus pulang duluan.. Cih... "

"Mau kubantu hm?"

Ah.. Langit berpetir

"Tidak.. Sudah sana.. Kau menggangguku"

Sungguh pengusiran yang tak mengandung etika sama sekali

"Jangan jadikan urusan orang lain menjadi urusanmu.. Tsurumaru"

"Sudah kukatakan, memangnya kau ini siapa? Ibuku?"

"Ayahmu"

"Jangan buat lelucon"

Hening menerpa, jendela kecil dibuka perlahan.. Kilatan kecil mewarnai langit gelam

"Hei mitsu-bou.. Apa kau tau sesuatu tentang Reinkarnasi? "

Yang ditanya hanya diam, memalingkan wajah pada si albino

"Kelahiran kembali? "

"Apa kau percaya... Kita semua hanyalah sebuah reinkarnasi? "

Ia tergelak

"Apa maksudmu? Kau melantur tak tentu arah.. Sudahlah"

Pemuda ber eye patch meninggalkan Tsurumaru sendirian. Iris amber menoleh, jarinya memainkan mawar putih

"Hmm..."

Ntah apa yang di gumam kan hanyalah sebuah kata tak berarti

"Apa yang terjadi disana ya? "

Duri kecil menggores dalam sebuah jari

"Haruskah aku ikut campur? "

 _Apakah aku malaikat mu?_

Ah.. Orang jenius tidak selalu menampilkan wujudnya

 **PSWM**

'' _Bisakah kau memberitahuku apa arti sebuah janji? "_

 _Mikazuki diam, angin menerbangkan helaian biru. Lawan bicara menatap nanar, menyentuh pohon sakura yang mulai mendingin_

 _"Kau tidak bisa.. "_

 _Yamanbagiri menoleh, peridot indah berganti rubby_

 _Siapa?_

 _Kau ini siapa?_

 _Tidak.. Bukan..._

 _Kau ini.. Apa?_

 _".. Karena kau telah mengingkarinya"_

 _Potongan kecil teracak, ribuan keping puzzle menyatu perlahan_

 _"Siapa? "_

 _"Yamanbagiri"_

 _"Siapa? "_

 _"Orang yang kau cintai"_

Hetero terbuka, sang empu mengerjap perlahan

Semuanya buram

"Yamanbagiri..?"

 _Dalam gelap.. Ketika semua tampak nanar_

 _Aku mengepakkan sayap_

 _Aku jatuh.._

 _Kau jatuh_

 _Kita mati.._

 _Aku sayap kananmu_

 _Lalu kau? Bagaimana denganmu?_

 _Apakah kau masih menjadi sebuah belati yang merusak.._

 _Ataukah kau berpaling dengan menjadi sayap kiriku?_

 _Kau diam_

 _Tak lagi menjawab_

 _Kau bisu_

 _Tak mau berkata_

"Semua.. Akan baik baik saja"

Benar.. semua akan baik baik saja..

... _000_

"Kau membawaku kemana? "

Pertanyaan dingin terlontarkan, dalam bising malam rubby kosong meredup. Tidak, sejatinya sepasang peridot lah yang berganti..

"Ke sebuah tempat, dimana hanya ada kau dan aku.."

"Apa yang akan aku dapatkan disana?"

"Neraka kecil dunia"

"Apa yang akan aku dapatkan disana?"

"Kebencian"

"Kemudian, apa yang akan aku dapatkan disana? "

Oodenta melirik, diam sesaat sebelum akhirnya menggumamkan sesuatu

"Cinta yang rapuh"

Taman mawar masih sama saat insan menginjak rerumputan. Langit gelam masih sama seperti dulu

Hanya ada mereka..

Langkah Oodenta berhenti, menatap langit malam berpetir

"Malam ini.. Berpetir kah? "

 **TRANG**

Sebuah pagar besi terbuka, bangunan kumuh kala itu membuat siapa saja lari terbirit-birit.. Namun tidak untuk mereka

"Masuklah"

Entah angin apa yang membuat sang pirang menuruti perintah. Rubby yang manis dan kosong hanya menatap datar

"Apa yang akan aku temukan di dalam sana? "

Oodenta kembali menghela nafas

"Sebuah kebenaran akan dunia"

Yamanbagiri menghentikan langkah, kepalanya mengadah

"Sebentar lagi hujan"

Mansion kecil ditengah hutan, berisi dua insan yang saling diam. Jelaga dan darah kering berbekas didalamnya

Apa yang akan ditunjukkan?

Sebuah kebenaran akan dunia?

Ataukah hanya sebuah bujukan pencabut nyawa?

Sebuah pedang keluar dari sarungnya, delikan tajam membantai

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan pedang itu? "

Senyuman sinis berujung tanda tanya. Pertanyaan yang terkesan dingin hampir menyurutkan semangat

"Apa yang kau harapkan dari pembunuh sepertiku.. Diamlah"

Pedang diacungkan sebuah sayatan kecil menjadi peringatan

"Biarkan aku menyelesaikan nya dengan cepat"

"Hee? .."

Pergerakan terhenti, nada dingin menusuk terdengar menyeramkan. Bahkan sebelum manik rubby berpaling, oodenta telah yakin..

Ada sesuatu dalam dirinya

" ** _Dasar orang suci berlumur dosa"_**


	28. chapter 28

_"Odoroitaka?!"_

 _Sosok putih muncul dari semak belukar, niatnya ingin mengejutkan sang pirang kini hanyalah angan belaka_

 _Toh Yamanbagiri telah hapal diluar kepala_

 _Peridot menoleh ke berbagai arah_

 _Hanya firasatnya saja.. Atau citadel kian sepi?_

 _"Dimana mikazuki? "_

 _Sang bangau menyilangkan tangannya. Pipinya ia gembung kan sedikit tanda jengkel akan pertanyaan Yamanbagiri_

 _"Kenapa kau selalu menanyakan kakek tua itu? "_

 _"Kenapa nadamu seperti keberatan akan hal itu? "_

 _"Kenapa kau balas bertanya?! "_

 _"Karena aku rasa pertanyaanku lebih berbobot daripada dirimu"_

 _Cekcok kecil berakhir helaan nafas seorang Tsurumaru. Berkelahi mulut dengan Yamanbagiri adalah sebuah kesalahan.._

 _"Yasudah.. Ngomong ngomong kau dipanggil oleh Aruji... Beliau ingin bicara padamu"_

 _Derapan langkah kaki beriringan, memecah kesunyian kecil didalam benteng_

 _Tengah hari.. Ya?_

 _Mungkin para Toushirou sedang asyik mengayuh sampan menuju alam mimpi_

 _"Untuk apa kau mengikuti ku? "_

 _"Karena kau cantik"_

 _"Jangan sebut aku cantik"_

 _"Kalau memang kenyataanya seperti itu, mau bagaimana lagi? "_

 _"Aku cuman duplikat"_

 _"Kalau begitu aku cuman bangau pembawa sial"_

 _Yamanbagiri berhenti, menatap sejenak Tsurumaru yang hanya mengangkat bahu_

 _Ah sudahlah.. Toh dia sendiri yang mengakui hal demikian_

 _Ruangan kecil terbuka perlahan, Tsurumaru bisa melihat sang Aruji yang hanya mempersilahkan Yamanbagiri masuk_

 _dan hanya Yamanbagiri_

 _Itu berarti.. Telinga bangau ini harus diuji kemampuannya_

 _"Yamanbagiri-san... Apa kau paham betul konsekuensi dari rencana mu ini?"_

 _Rencana?_

 _Sang bangau mengerjap perlahan, telinganya menempel mendengarkan pembicaraan_

 _"Haah.. Untuk apa kau melakukan semua ini? "_

 _''Hanya untu melindungi apa yang harus aku lindungi.. Tuanku"_

 _Decitan kecil terdengar lirih_

 _''Bahkan bila harus menyerahkan segalanya pada penguasa kegelapan.._

 _Aku sanggup"_

 _"Baiklah... Mari kita mulai"_

 _Gubrak_

 _Ah, Tsurumaru kelewat batas.._

 _Ia tak sengaja menggeser pintu dan membuat dirinya jatuh di dalam ruangan sang master_

 _"O-odoroitaka? "_

 _"Tsurumaru... "_

 _Sang Aruji menggeram kesal_

 _Yamanbagiri berdiri, mohon izin untuk pamit dari ruangan itu. Menoleh dan menyeret Tsurumaru keluar_

 _"Bisakah kau tidak mengacaukan sesuatu, Tsurumaru? "_

 _"Ah? Itu.. Hehe"_

 _Yamanbagiri menghela nafas_

 _Bisakah bangau sialan ini tidak menyebabkan sebuah kekacauan?_

 _Ah atau yang paling sederhana saja.. Bisakah ia diam barang 10 detik saja?_

 _"Jadi... "_

 _Dia berhenti_

 _"Perjanjian apa yang kau buat dengan Aruji? "_

 _"Tidak ada"_

 _"Aku mendengarnya"_

 _"Itu tidak penting"_

 _"Tapi bagiku kau penting! "_

 _Hening melanda, sang pirang kembali menghela nafas. Sungguh keras kepala_

 _"Jika aku menceritakannya, apa kau akan menyebarluaskan nya?"_

 _"Tidak"_

 _"Baiklah.. Dengar.."_

 _Tsurumaru menajamkan indera nya. Menatap dengan serius kedua peridot sejernih permata_

 _"Kedamaian ini.. Tidaklah abadi"_

 _"Akan ada saat dimana para lawan akan berkumpul dan menghancurkan citadel"_

 _"Lalu.. Apa hubungannya dengan mu? "_

 _"Kita tidaklah kuat, Tsurumaru"_

 _"Kita kuat! lagipula.. Semua itu tidak akan terjadi"_

 _"Lihat? Kau bahkan tidak mempercayai nya, kau dan aruji sama saja... Hei ..Insting ku tidak pernah salah"_

 _Tsurumaru diam.. Mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan selanjutnya_

 _"Aku membuat sebuah perjanjian. Dimana akulah yang akan maju pertama kali.. Aku lah yang akan memimpin di garis depan"_

 _Memimpin?_

 _Di garis depan?_

 _"Kenapa? "_

 _"Karena aku.. Aku lah yang pertama kali membangun citadel bersama Aruji.. Aku punya sebuah kewajiban untuk itu"_

 _"Kenapa tidak kakek brengsek itu saja? "_

 _Amber tak berpaling dari peridoti_

 _"Dia bodoh dan tidak bisa diandalkan"_

 _Tepat sekali_

 _"Lagipula.. Apalah arti nyawa duplikat sepertiku.. Dibandingkan dengan nyawa sebilah pedang indah Mikazuki Munechika?"_

 _Dan untuk pertama kalinya.._

 _Helaian pirang bebas_

 _"Aku.. Akan melindungi mu. Apapun yang terjadi"_

 _Jubah lusuh kembali ditarik, ia berbalik_

 _"Aku mengandalkanmu"_

 _Tsurumaru hanya tersenyum_

 _\- ugh"_

 _Ah.. Ada yang menghantam kepalanya. Yamanbagiri mencengkram surai pirang erat_

 _"Y-yamanbagiri! Oi! Ada apa?! "_

 _Mata itu..._

 _"A-ah.. Tidak.. Mungkin aku kelelahan"_

 _Sekelebat rasa khawatir nyaris membunuh, ingin sekali Tsurumaru memeluk insan rapuh itu dengan erat.. Namun niatnya terurung saat sebuah suara nista mengejutkannya_

 _"MANBA-CHAANNN~"_

 _BRUGH_

 _Shit.. Tsurumaru cemburu buta_

 _Mikazuki, kakek sialan itu baru saja pulang dari misinya. Dan sekarang sedang berpelukan mesra dengan sosok yang ia cintai_

 _Akan ku patahkan pinggangnya_

 _"Jangan beritahu siapa pun, ya? "_

 _Lagi lagi mata itu_

 _"Oya? Apa yang dilakukan siluman rendahan itu disini? "_

 _'Aku ingin membunuhnya... '_

 _"Sampai jumpa Yamanbagiri.. Akan kujaga rahasiamu loh"_

 _Kini giliran Mikazuki yang cemburu_

 _"Kau punya sebuah rahasia bersama setan itu? "_

 _Sang pirang mengangguk_

 _"Aku cemburu loh.. "_

 _"Yasudah kalau cemburu pergi sana.. Aku bisa cari pasangan baru"_

 _"Aa!! Jangan!! Maafkan aku MANBA-CHAANNN~"_

 _"Ya.. Aku akan melindungi mu.. Yamanbagiri"_

 _Dalam bayangan.. Saat semuanya tak lagi punya kesadaran utuh.._

 _Dirimu terduduk pasrah..._

 _Dibawah hujan.._

 _Kau meregang nyawa_

 _Mengucapkan hal tak masuk akal.._

 _Lalu sirna dengan kepingan kepingan yang tak lagi serupa_

 _Aku gagal..._

 _Aku... Tidak bisa melindungi mu.._

 _Aku.. Hanyalah orang bodoh_

 _Aku lemah.._

 _Maaf_

 _"YAMANBAGIRI!!! "_

 **CTARR**

"HUWAA!! "

Pemuda itu tersentak, amber terbelalak seiring turunnya beberapa bulir dari pelipis.. Ia bermimpi lagi

Mimpi yang menyakitkan

"Ada apa Tsurumaru?! Teriakan mu menggelegar sampai lantai bawah"

Dan untuk itulah Shoukudaikiri disini. Pemuda ber eye patch itu sedang memakai apron dan masih memegang spatula

Demi dewa

"Mimpi buruk ne? Kau menjerit seperti perempuan"

Tidak ada reaksi sama sekali.. Sampai akhirnya Tsurumaru buka suara

"We have to go"

"What? "

Shoukudaikiri mengerjap perlahan, gagal paham dengan yang dibicarakan

Terlambat memahami, pemuda bersurai hitam telah diseret ke luar

Dan masih memakai apron

"NOW! "

Katakan selamat tinggal pada harga dirimu.. Shoukudaikiri

 ** _Kali ini.. Aku tidak akan gagal_**


	29. chapter 29

"Aku pulang"

Hening menyambut. Horikawa mengangkat alisnya

"Kyoudai? "

Lagi lagi hening menyambut. Manik sembab hanya menatap nanar

Kemana kakak pirangnya yang satu itu?

Disekitar bahkan disudut rumah pun batang hidung nya tak lagi terlihat

"Kyoudai? "

Iris sejernih permata terfokus pada sebuah layar ponsel, angka demi angka ditekan. Suara tersambung menggema kecil

"Tsurumaru-senpai"

"Ada apa horikawa?"

"Kau bersama kyoudai? "

"...hm... Iya.. Aku bersamanya"

"... Jangan pulang terlalu larut"

 ** _Tuuuut_**..

Telepon terputus secara sepihak

"... Bersama tsurumaru-senpai..? "

Ah apapun itu baguslah.. Selama sang kakak pergi, tubuh ringkih bisa lebih leluasa menangis dan menghancurkan segalanya

"Okaa-san.. Otou-san.. Lihatlah.. Aku kembali jatuh"

Mengadu pada lukisan lukisan rancu

. **_0000000_**

"Hora Izumunokami! Kau mau kemana? "

"Bukan urusanmu"

Cekcok kecil di tengah kota seakan mengundang perhatian para pejalan kaki

"Malam ini akan turun hujan"

"Apa pedulimu? "

Mutsunokami terhenti. Menatap sejenak punggung besar yang sedikit bergetar

Rasa bersalah ya?

"Menginap lah dirumah ku.. Aku tau kau sedang kacau"

Izuminokami berhenti, menatap horror partner nya kini

"Hah? "

"Mau tidak?! "

"Baiklah baiklah.. "

Sang maniak Hijikata itu menghela nafas. Tidak ada pilihan lain

Toh rumahnya jauh di sebrang sana.. Dan kini mau tak mau harus menerima berkah berupa hujan lebat yang diperkirakan akan berlangsung lama

"Cuaca sialan"

"Berhenti mengeluh dan pesan taksi"

"Aku tidak bawa uang"

"Ngutang"

"Jalan kaki"

"Capek"

"Ku gendong"

"Kau menyukaiku izuminokami? "

"Sialan"

Tawa renyah pecah dalam keramaian. Toh, sudah seharusnya mutsunokami menghibur bukan?

Ah bau bau penikungan..

Izuminokami berhenti, menoleh ke belakang

"Ada apa? "

"Kunihiro.. sedang apa dia sekarang?"

Sang partner menghela nafas kembali, ikut memperhatikan tatapan sepasang kelereng dengan seksama

"Entahlah.. Mungkin.. Menangis? "

"Aku memang jahat ya"

 **PUK**

Sebuah tangan menepuk punggungnya dengan keras, cengiran ala Mutsunokami menghiasi malam

"Jangan bilang kau mau menangis.. Toh itu hanya ego seorang kunihiro"

Angin menerbangkan helaian hitam

"Ego... Kah?"

... * ** _PSWM_**

 **Sreekkk**

Sayatan kecil tergambar, rantai jelaga bergesekan membuat bunyi kecil dalam ruangan

Sang pirang terbelenggu

"Dunia tak pernah memberimu kehidupan kedua.. Yamanbagiri Kunihiro"

Rubby masih sama. Kosong dan gelap. Hanya tatapan nanar yang dapat memastikan sang empu masih disini

"Aku memang pembunuh suci.. Lucu bukan? "

Tubuh tegap berdiri, mengacungkan sebilah pedang didepan kedua kelereng indah

"Dulu kau pedang yang indah"

Rantai ditarik, meninggalkan jejak jejak kemerahan di beberapa bagian tertentu. Iris setajam bilah pisau menusuknya. Oodenta menghela

"Aku tidak suka basa basi lagi.. "

Senjata api dengan timah panas diacungkan, setidaknya hanya satu peluru saja dapat menewaskannya tanpa menimbulkan banyak jejak

"Hei.. "

Jeda panjang sebelum nada dingin kembali keluar, tatapan nanar hanya membulat pasti

"Berdoalah untuk neraka-"

 **BRAAKK**

"Oya? Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri... "

Ah.. Pahlawan selalu datang terlambat. Rubby terbelalak, seseorang dihadapannya nampak nyata. Berulang kali mengerjap cepat, tetap saja semua terasa nyata

Atau ini memang sebuah realita yang tertahan?

"Turunkan senjatamu"

Lagi lagi benda dengan timah panas ditunjukkan, satu tembakan maka peluru akan bersarang di kepalanya

"jangan mengancamku"

Tidak.. Satu tembakan maka tamatlah sang pirang

"Turunkan senjatamu oodenta.. Atau akan ku hancurkan anak itu"

Kedua kelerengnya membulat

"Mae-"

Timah melesat, bahkan sebelum sang empu menyelesaikan kata katanya. Perut yang disarangi oleh peluru memang bukanlah kepedihan yang ringan

"Aah, mungkin aku harus terbiasa berbohong"

Mikazuki mendekat, membuka beberapa rantai yang membelenggu sang pujaan hati

"Kau terkejut hm? Yamanbagiri yo"

 **Puk**

Sebuah elusan kecil mendarat, dekapan hangat menyadarkannya

"Maafkan aku.. "

"A-"

"Tetaplah bersamaku"

' _Kumohon.. Tetaplah bersamaku.. Yamanbagiri'_

Rubby berganti peridot..

Semua terasa jelas sekarang..

Walau dunia telah berputar dengan bermain bersama putaran waktu..

Cinta tetaplah abadi

"Mikazuki... "

Hanyalah sebuah omong kosong bila pemuda pirang membenci sebuah rasa yang selalu membuatnya berdebar

Sebuah omong kosong bila pemuda pirang tidak memaafkan sang guru

Sebuah omong kosong bila Yamanbagiri akan selalu bersama rembulan

Ya.. Hanya omong kosong

"Untuk apa kau kemari? "

Dasar tidak tau terimakasih

"Karena aku mencintaimu"

C U I H

Demi dewa!

"Hora.. Jangan membuat wajah seperti itu lagi... "

Yamanbagiri hanya diam, membiarkan sang lawan mengusap perlahan lukanya

"Aku tidak mau kehilangan mu lagi"

Senyuman tampak getir, mungkin peridotit lebih baik daripada rubby.. Hanya itu yang terpikirkan

" _Kau tidak apa yamanbagiri? Kau nampak berbeda"_

 _Rembulan menghiasi, sepasang tangan memeluk tachi berlambang bulan_

 _"Apa yang kau harapkan dari sebilah duplikat sepertiku? "_

 _Hetero bersumpah membenci warna merah dalam kelopak indah_ _Mata itu.._

"Jangan pernah.. Melihatku dengan mata itu lagi"

Yamanbagiri mengerjap, tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan

"Kau tau? Aku punya kemampuan teleportasi yang bagus"

Ingatkan pada Ishikirimaru agar membayar harga tinggi untuk kepulangan cepat sang tuan muda

"Hm"

Tangan hangat menariknya, menggendong sang pirang tepat didepan dada

"Harusnya kau berterimakasih.. Yamanbagiri yo"

Lagi lagi senyum jenaka..

Yamanbagiri tidak bisa membencinya..

Sama sekali tidak bisa

Apalagi bila sedekat ini...

 _Dengarlah.._

 _Kehidupan layaknya sebuah film hitam putih_

 _Dimana memori kembali berputar_

 _Siapa kau?_

 _Sebuah reinkarnasi sempurna dari sebilah benda bermakna_

 _Mawar masih sama ketika hetero bertemu kembali_

 _Saat semua hilang sirna.._

 _Lazuardi menghilang terganti gelamnya langit malam_

 _Kau disini_

 _Membawa ku dalam perputaran waktu_

 _Kau disini_

 _Masih disini_

"Hee? .. Kore wa Odoroita"

Sosok putih muncul dari balik gerbang, senapan laras panjang diacungkan. Amber hanya memicing tajam

"Oya? Tsurumaru ka? Ohisashiburi desu ne"

Hetero bertemu amber

Senyuman bertemu seringaian

"Jangan bergerak.. Ditembak itu sakit loh"

A _palagi kalo ditikung_

Dia tersenyum, dengan berjuta keraguan

Malam mendingin..

 **PSWM**

"Malam ini.. Cuacanya buruk ya.. "

Surai putih tertiup angin, iris senada darah menatap lekat dari atas

Sebuah telepon bergetar membuat ketenangan milik sang empu terganggu. Nada tersambung menyeruak dari ujung panggilan

"Dia gagal pak tua"

"Gagal? "

Alis nya mengernyit, Kogitsunemaru menghempas kan sebuah vas didekatnya

"Sudah kukatakan padamu, dia lemah "

''haruskah aku turun tangan? "

"Aku membayar mahal untuk Itu"

Kelopak halus mulai terpejam, menikmati nuansa dingin yang menusuk

"Akan kubunuh kau bila gagal"


	30. chapter 30

"Tsurumaru? "

Yamanbagiri menggelengkan kepalanya. Mengerjap beberapa kali untuk memastikan sosok putih di hadapannya itu benar benar seorang Tsurumaru

"Yo manba-chan.. "

Sekilas senyum mewarnai, gumaman yang selalu ia berikan mengalun bersama angin.

Halo sayang..

Masih ingatkah kau dengan diriku?

"Oya? Kau berusaha menembak sensei mu hm? "

Hetero memicing. Hanya satu ide yang terlintas, mendekatinya lalu mematahkan tangannya

"Siapa yang bilang? "

Suara timah panas keluar dari benda kecil itu. Peluru menembus seseorang

"Musuh mu itu.. Tangguh loh"

Ia menembak oodenta..

"Oya? Kukira dia sudah mati"

Kekehan kecil seorang Tsurumaru mengisi seiring cairan merah terus mengalir

"Siswa tidak boleh bermain dengan senjata.. ".

" Tapi kau hampir saja mati loh.. "

 **TIINN**.

Klakson mobil mengejutkan ketiga insan, Pemuda bereyepatch muncul dari balik jendela kaca

"Masuk atau kutinggalkan kalian"

Nada dingin keluar

"Kau tidak cocok bernada dingin dengan apron semanis itu.. shoukudaikiri yo"

"Berisik.. Cepat masuk"

Hujan turun lebat, meninggalkan sebuah mansion tua ditengah hutan

"Aku gagal"

"Sudah kuduga.. Pulanglah oodenta"

"Sudah lama aku tidak meregangkan badan"

Cambukan adalah masa depan yang abadi..

"Manba-chan malam ini menginap dirumahku ya"

Ajakan Tsurumaru disambut tatapan horor ketiga makhluk yang berada dalam sebuah mobil mewah

"Apa?"

Dan terutama protes keras dari Mikazuki

"Are? Mikazuki-sensei.. Aku mengajak Yamanbagiri.. Kenapa kau yang protes? Lagipula aku kan (kekasih) teman dekatnya"

Tsurumaru tersenyum penuh jebakan. Menatap iris hetero yang mulai berseteru

"Bagaimana Yamanbagiri? "

".. Horikawa akan sendirian"

Peridot memperhatikan pergelangan tangan yang diwarnai bekas kemerahan

"Akan aku suruh Izuminokami untuk menginap bersamanya"

Mendengar hal itu Yamanbagiri mengadah, aura hitam menjalar seiring melajunya kendaraan

"A-ah gomen"

"Yamanbagiri-kun.. Untuk saat ini lebih baik kau menginap di rumah Tsurumaru"

'Good job mitsu-bou!'

"Dan Tsurumaru, lebih baik kau menginap di rumah Mikazuki-san"

"HA?!"

Sang bangau langsung naik pitam. Ia menghentak dan berdiri

Bodohnya Tsurumaru lupa bahwa dirinya berada dalam mobil

 **BRUK**

"Itta-"

Meringis sebentar, iris amber kembali menajam

"Lalu siapa yang menjaga Yamanbagiri?! "

"Tentu saja aku"

Shoukudaikiri mengambil pose keren sebelum akhirnya tersenyum penuh kemenangan

"Ookurika-kun .. Kau sudah mendengarnya kan? "

Tanpa disadari sang guru menghubungi seseorang dan membiarkannya mendengar apa yang dikatakan shoukudaikiri

Sontak dengan sigap pemuda bereyepatch merebut ponsel hitam itu kemudian terkekeh

"A-ano.. Kara-chan... Aku cuman bercanda kok haha.. Ano.. Gomen kara-chan"

"Hm"

Dua kata dan telepon kembali terputus

"Haah"

Lagi lagi hubungan Shoukudaikiri diujung tanduk. Mikazuki tersenyum puas

Jangan pernah main main dengan orang yang lebih tua

"Kematian Yamabushi... "

Tsurumaru kembali mengawali topik, membuat Yamanbagiri menatapnya tajam

".. Ada orang dalam yang bermain"

"Kenapa gelagatmu tidak seperti orang bodoh lagi? "

"Ckckck''

Tsurumaru menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya ke kanan dan kiri, seakan memberi tahu Shoukudaikiri bahwa itu tidak benar

" Aku ini jenius.. Bukannya bodoh "

"Tapi wajahmu seperti orang bodoh"

Ucapan Yamanbagiri berhasil menancapkan panah imajer di hati sang bangau. Ia terbatuk kecil

"Hey.. Taukah kau? Bahwa orang jenius selalu bersikap layaknya orang bodoh? "

Tsurumaru mengambil senyum simpul, ia dengan percaya diri mengatakan hal yang demikian

"Yaah.. Yang terpenting kau harus menginap dirumahku.. Manba-chan"

"Kalau aku menolak? "

"Menginap dirumahku.. Maka akan ku beritahu semuanya.. Segalanya.. Termasuk serpihan puzzle yang selalu menghantuimu"

Amber memicing, menatap tajam peridot

"Baiklah.. Tapi aku akan membawa horikawa"

"No no.. Tidak boleh"

"... Kenapa? "

"Karena kau tidak berada dalam posisi menawar, sayang"

Yamanbagiri mendecak sebal, ia penasaran.. Namun meninggalkan adiknya seorang diri, bukanlah ide yang bagus

"Oya? Aku tidak akan membiarkan dua Siswaku menginap tanpa diriku"

Sirik aja lu kek

"—aku ikut" Sambung nya

"Yaah apa boleh buat"

Amber terpejam

"Aku akan menyuruh shishiou untuk menginap bersama Horikawa.. Agar ia tidak kesepian"

"—lagipula.. Dia akan lebih nyaman dirumah"

 **DRRTTT DRRTTT**

Ponsel milik Tsurumaru bergetar, mengundang beberapa perhatian dari Shoukudaikiri

"Ponselmu berbunyi.. Tsurumaru"

"Angkat saja mitsu-bou.. Aku mau tidur"

"Itu ponselmu"

"Dan ini mobilku"

"Haah.. Baiklah.. Hm? Dari ichigo—"

 **Sreett**

Tsurumaru langsung merebutnya tanpa permisi

"Moshi Moshi Tobeli-sensei~"

"Tsurumaru-dono.. Tidak baik mengubah nama orang lain seperti itu"

"Ha'i Ha'i... "

"Besok.. Kau ada acara? "

"Hmm.. Let's see.. Sepertinya ada, karena manba-chan menginap dirumahku, kemungkinan aku akan mengajaknya kencan"

"Y-yamanbagiri-dono.. Menginap dirumahmu? "

"Yaa.. ~ hanya aku dan dia"

"Souka.. "

"Memangnya ada apa sensei? "

"Tidak.. Tidak ada apa apa.. S-sampai jumpa"

Telepon terputus sepihak, Tsurumaru menggaruk tengkuknya

"Apa yang salah? "

 ** _*PSWM_**

"Tidak.. Tidak ada apa apa.. S-sampai jumpa"

Ichigo mematikan ponselnya, menggigit bibirnya ketika rasa cemburu yang tinggi mulai menggerogoti

"Berdua? Kemudian kencan? "

Kepalan tangan menguat, buku buku jari memutih.. Ichigo menahan rasa

"Kau tidak mungkin bisa menang.. Sensei"

Jubah hitam tertiup angin, menutupi separuh wajah indah itu

"Tsurumaru Kuninaga-san tidak mungkin bisa mencintai orang rendahan sepertimu"

Iris keemasan hanya menatap nanar

"Yamanbagiri Kunihiro.. Adalah ciptaan dengan rupa sempurna.. Bunuh dia, lalu dapatkan pujaanmu.. Mudah bukan? "

Ichigo terdiam

"Aku... Tidak akan pernah melakukan hal hina seperti itu.. Lagipula, bila Tsurumaru-san bahagia dengan hal itu.. Aku.. Aku juga akan ba-"

Belum sempat Ichigo menyelesaikan kata-katanya, sabetan pedang telah menghiasi dirinya

"Ugh!!! "

 **SRAAK**

Bilah keperakan menancap di kepalanya

"Dasar orang suci"

Angin malam berhembus.. Hujan mewarnai, sosok hitam kembali hilang.

"Hora Yagen! Sudah kubilang jangan beli itu, ichi-nii akan—ICHI-NII!!! "

Sebuah teriakan dari balik pohon menggelegar malam. Namazuo Toushirou berlari menembus hujan

Membuka lebar dekapannya memeluk sang kakak. Ia menangis lepas memanggil manggil Ichigo dalam hujan

"Untuk apa kau menangis? "

Yagen memperbaiki kacamatanya, menatap rendah Namazuo

"Apa maksudmu yagen.. Katakan! "

Namazuo membentak, sorot nya memancarkan kemurkaan

"Kita tidak butuh sampah seperti dia"


	31. chapter 31

**_Tok Tok Tok_**

"Horikawa? "

 ** _Tok Tok Tok_**

"Oi Horikawa"

"Shishiou-senpai? "

Pemuda pirang berbalik, dengan cengiran khas nya ia menyapa

"Hari ini.. Aku menginap dirumahmu ya! "

"Eh?"

"Tidak boleh kah? "

"A-h eum! Boleh.. silahkan masuk"

Horikawa merogoh sakunya, mengambil sebuah kunci dan membuka pintu kayu kediaman Kunihiro. Shishiou menggaruk tengkuk, bergumam memaki Tsurumaru yang seenak jidatnya menyuruh sangat empu menginap ketika jelas jelas malam ini ada kencan dengan waifu tertjintah

"Kau darimana? "

"Supermarket.. Manba-nii belum pulang juga"

Horikawa memasuki ruang dapur, memakai apron berwarna manis kemudian menyiapkan makan malam

"Sepertinya dia menginap dirumah Tsurumaru"

 **PRANG**

Sebuah gerakan kuat berhasil membuat nyali shishiou ciut. Horikawa melempar panci ke meja makan

"Aah? Tsurumaru-senpai kah? "

Aura hitam menjalar..

Sesungguhnya horikawa sangat tidak rela sang Kyoudai tercinta di bawa oleh seekor bangau pembawa sial macam Tsurumaru

"K-kau tidak merestui nya kah? "

"Tentu saja tidak! "

"Maa.. Maa.. Mau bagaimana lagi? "

Shishiou memainkan layar ponselnya. Masih jam segini mungkin tak apa

"Ah shishiou-senpai.. Kamar kosong ada di lantai atas.. Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam"

Sungguh enaknya dirimu Shishiou. Bahkan sang author sendiri tak pernah mencicipi masakan bunda horikawa

"Eum! Arigatou.. Maaf merepotkanmu"

"Tidak tidak.. Justru aku berterimakasih.. Aku tidak sendirian malam ini"

Sang pirang yang menjadi Sekutu setan macam Tsurumaru mengangguk, ia berjalan perlahan lahan menuju lantai atas

Pikirannya dipenuhi jebakan.. Mungkin saat sekolah mulai beberapa hari lagi, ia akan membawa sekelompok katak dan memasukkannya ke dalam baju Izuminokami..

Hee.. Ide bagus

 **BRUGH**

Ia merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur, mencium aroma lekat pemilik ruangan. Aromanya unik

Ini hanya kamar kosong yang terawat

Ponsel senada dengan surai berbunyi lantang, Shishiou membuka mata.

Ah dari Tsurumaru.. Pikirnya

"Yo"

"Hm? "

"Jangan dingin begitu Shishiou"

"Ya ya cepat katakan"

"Horikawa ada disana? "

"Barusan dia pulang.. "

"Baguslah.. Jalankan tugasmu"

"Ha'i Ha'i... Dasar merepotkan.. Bayar aku"

Shishiou menutup telepon, merenung sebentar sebelum akhirnya menatap lekat hujan yang turun malam itu

Hoodie hitam ditarik menutupi kepala hingga separuh wajahnya. Iris biru menatap tajam

"Saa.. Apa yang harus dilakukan? "

 **TAK**

Beberapa piring tersusun rapi di meja makan. Horikawa menatap puas saat Semuanya sudah selesai

"Shishiou-senpai! "

Panggilnya.. Namun tak ada jawaban dari atas

"Shishiou-senpai? "

Horikawa menginjakkan kaki pada sebuah anak tangga, Iris sejernih permata menerawang ke segala arah

'Mungkin didalam?'

Beberapa langkah menuju kamar tamu terasa cepat. Horikawa memandang lekat tanpa kecurigaan

"Shishiou-senpai.. Makan malam sudah jad— are? Dikunci?"

 ** _*PSWM_**

"Selamat datang di rumah ku.. Yamanbagiri"

Tsurumaru menarik Yamanbagiri masuk, tanpa mempedulikan sang guru yang berjalan di belakang

Oh kasihan nya dirimu

"Kau tidur di kamarku y—"

Belum sempat Tsurumaru menyelesaikan kata katanya, sebuah pukulan keras menimpa kepalanya

"hoi mitsu-bou! "

"Yamanbagiri-kun ikut aku ya.. Akan aku tunjukkan kamarmu"

"Ini rumahku! "

"Dan kau adalah tanggung jawab ku.. Tsurumaru"

Sang bangau tak lagi berkata

Poin 1 sama untuk kedua belah pihak

"Bisa bicara sebentar Tsurumaru-kun? "

Mikazuki bersuara setelah sebelumnya bersumpah serapah untuk sang bangau

"Hm? Bicara apa? Tentang mengapa aku begitu tampan? Atau tentang mengapa Yamanbagiri menolak mu? "

Sungguh Mikazuki ingin membunuh manusia di depannya

"Ini tentang Yamabushi"

"Duduklah"

Tsurumaru mempersilahkan sang guru duduk setelah merasa Yamanbagiri telah naik ke lantai atas

"Jadi.. Apa yang ingin kau ketahui? Sensei? "

"Kematiannya"

"Info ku tidak gratis loh.. Lagipula aku terlibat dan menjadi salah satu tokoh utama disini"

"Baiklah baiklah.. apa yang kau minta? "

Seringaian kecil ditujukan. Tsurumaru memperbaiki posisi duduknya

"Tidak.. Tidak jadi.. Melihatmu kebingungan cukup menghiburku"

Mikazuki menghela nafas. Dibandingkan dengannya, Tsurumaru jauh lebih jenius. Entahlah.. Inikah yang dinamakan Murid yang melampaui guru?

"Mengurus Yamabushi itu sulit.. Sensei"

Amber menatap tajam, hetero sedikit terbelalak. Mikazuki mendingin

"Apa maksud mu? "

"Dan sekarang.. Aku harus mengurus orang ini"

Sebuah TV dihidupkan, jari Tsurumaru menunjuk sebuah berita yang baru saja ditayangkan

Berita tentang pembunuhan.. Dengan korban seorang guru SMA..

Ichigo Hitofuri

".. Hora sensei.. Sudah kukatakan jangan ikut campur.. "

"Ichigo Hitofuri?! "

 ** _0000_**

 _Sebuah suara menggelegar dari atas langit. Segel terpecah dan sabetan pedang mulai mewarnai_

 _Kala itu.. Semua tak dapat melakukan apa apa. Pasrah ketika bilah tajam menusuk dan mencabik nya secara brutal_

 _Toh, sang saniwa sendiri tak lagi dapat berkata apa apa_

 _Namun orang itu ada di garis depan, masih dalam balutan luka dan sepasang iris yang berubah_

 _"Bahkan sampai harus menyerahkan diri pada penguasa neraka.. Aku siap"_

 **BRAAKKK**

 _Gelap.._

 _Semuanya berubah gelap_

 _Iris rubby perlahan mulai menghijau, sepasang peridot indah menampakkan diri_

 _Kala itu, seseorang memanggilnya dari kejauhan.. Berteriak penuh penyesalan_

 _Ah, Mikazuki menangis_

 _Sepertinya.. Yamanbagiri Kunihiro akan dijemput oleh ajalnya sendiri. Ia menoleh ke kanan, dimana sebilah pedang berlambang bangau terkapar tak berdaya.._

 _Bilahnya masih utuh.._

 _Tsurumaru menyeruak, ingin menggapai tangan dingin Kunihiro tengah dengan jemarinya sendiri_

 _Segelintir senyum terlukis sempurna, saat itu juga.._

 _Semuanya menghilang_

 _Hancur berkeping-keping_

 _"AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN MEREBUT MILIKKU KEMBALI! "_

iris peridot membulat sempurna, ia terduduk dengan peluh yang mengalir deras dari pelipisnya

Jam 2 pagi huh?

Yamanbagiri berdiri, membuka pintu sedikit demi sedikit, ia melirik ke arah anak tangga

Sepi..

Langkah kecil Yamanbagiri terhenti tatkala peridot menangkap dua insan yang masih mengobrol ria

"Jam berapa ini? Dan mereka masih asik mengobrol? Dasar" Umpatnya

Menyadari sosok pirang memperhatikan nya, Tsurumaru melambai dari lantai bawah

"Yo Yamanbagiri, kau sudah bangun?"

Hetero ikut melirik peridot, sebuah kopi di genggamannya cukup membuat Yamanbagiri yakin mereka berdua tengah begadang

"Orang gila mana yang masih berbincang sampai pukul 2 pagi? " Celoteh nya sembari menuruni anak tangga

"Kemarilah"

Mikazuki menepuk sisi sofa lainnya, seakan menyuruh Yamanbagiri duduk di sampingnya

Dan itulah yang dilakukannya

"Aku menagih janjimu Tsurumaru.. Kau bilang mau mencerita—"

Sebuah jari menempel di bibir peach nya.

"Ssssttt.. Bukan sekarang Yamanbagiri.. Sebentar lagi.. Dalam waktu dekat ini kau akan tau semuanya"

Tsurumaru kembali tersenyum manis


	32. chapter 32

Iris jernih terbuka. Pukul berapa sekarang? Ia bertanya demikian pada batinnya. Walaupun hanya dibalas dengan ketidaktahuan belaka

Surai pirang tergerai begitu saja, ia melirik jam

Ah pukul enam?

 _Shishiou termenung, bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi semalam_

 _"Shishiou-senpai? "_

 ** _PUK_**

 _Sebuah tangan menepuk bahu Horikawa, sontak sang empu sendiri terkejut_

 _"Hoi hoi... Horikawa ini aku"_

 _Iris biru mengerjap, ah ternyata hanya shishiou_

 _"Ada apa? "_

 _"Kupikir kau ada di dalam.. Lagipula kamar ini terkun-"_

 _ **Krieett**..._

 _"Tidak terkunci... "_

 _Pemilik surai pirang memiringkan kepalanya, bingung akan apa yang dikatakan Horikawa_

 _"So... Souka.. Ah! Makan malam telah siap.. Mari"_

 _Tangan hangat menariknya ke bawah_

"Hm... "

Shishiou menggaruk tengkuknya.. Baiklah yang ia ingat masakan Horikawa terlampau enak lalu ia tertidur tanpa menyelesaikan tugas dari Tsurumaru..

Ah biarlah.. Toh ia sendiri tidak dibayar

Kaki seputih salju itu menapak, ia berjalan keluar dengan niat melihat sekitar

 **Drap Drap Drap**

"Ah? Ohayou.. Shishiou-senpa.. "

Horikawa ada disana, memakai apron dengan sebuah nampan di tangannya. Dan terlebih lagi, tatapan apa itu?

Kelereng birunya sama sekali tidak bergerak

"Ada apa? "

"Ah tidak.. Hanya saja aku pikir.. Kau lebih terlihat cantik bila rambutmu digerai.. senpai"

Kamu bukan tipe seme Horikawa.. Tolong sadar diri

"Souka.. Mungkin benar juga"

Shishiou menarik kursi, mendudukkan dirinya disana. Irisnya kemudian menajam

"Horikawa... Semalam kau kemana? "

"eh? Aku tidak kemana mana kok"

Sarapan di sajikan dengan penuh kehangatan. Tatapan polos Kunihiro bungsu memang selalu melelehkan siapapun yang melihatnya

"Hm? Tapi aku tidak mendengarmu.. Lalu mengapa matamu sembab? "

"A-ah ini? Aku hanya menangisi Seseorang.. Tidak ada yang penting.."

Shishiou hanya menatap tajam

"Hari ini.. sekolah kembali dibuka.. Bersiaplah.. Kau berangkat denganku"

"Eh? Apa tidak merepotkan? "

"Tidak tidak.. Lagipula Izuminokami tidak akan protes bukan? "

Horikawa hanya diam. Memainkan jarinya diantara gelas gelas yang ia pegang

"Dia tidak akan protes.. Toh.. Dia bukan siapa siapaku lagi"

Sepasang kelereng menatap heran

" _Bukan siapa siapa lagi.. Kah? "_

 **PSWM**

Pemuda pendek dengan jas putih melenggang di sekitar taman, ia mendecih sebal...

Mengapa semua saudaranya sibuk mengurusi mayat orang itu? Setelah jelas jelas ia hanya sampah

"Menyebalkan"

Haah.. Sampai sekarang wajah bagian kirinya masih terasa panas. Mungkin Honebami Toushiro punya bakat untuk menampar saudaranya sendiri

"Dia lemah... dan tidak patut di tangisi.. "

Yagen terhenti. Ia memandang lekat langit diatasnya

".. Aku ingin pulang"

"Yo yagen! "

Seseorang memanggil namanya, kedua kelereng menatap sosok yang sangat familiar

"Kashuu? Kau tidak berangkat sekolah? "

"Harusnya aku yang menanyakan hal itu padamu"

Sosok dengan syal merah berjalan mendekatinya. Dan jangan lupa berpuluh puluh tas belanja yang selalu menghiasi tangannya

"Lagipula bolos sehari tidak akan membuatmu bodoh.. Hey Mari bicara di taman"

Ajakan dengan nada riang terlontarkan, tidak ada alasan untuk berkata tidak bukan?

Yah lagipula Yagen tidak punya aktifitas lain

"Tidak menghadiri pemakaman Ichigo? "

"Siapa yang peduli dengan orang lemah sepertinya? Dia sampah"

Kashuu hanya terkekeh perlahan, menyadari betapa dinginnya Toushiro yang satu ini

"Kau mau pulang bukan? "

"Iya.. "

"Bersabarlah.. Lagipula lihatlah wajahmu.. Kau ditampar? "

"Tentu saja.. Honebami sialan itu memukul wajahku"

Yagen mengelus wajahnya, masih perih memang. Apalagi hatinya

"Sudahlah.. Kita harus sabar"

"Bagaimana denganmu kashuu? "

"Hm? "

Kashuu menoleh, menatap Dua kelereng di balik bingkai kaca dengan seksama

"Kenapa kau tidak menghadiri pemakaman nya? "

Rubby mengerjap perlahan, ia tertawa keras

"Sama sepertimu.. Aku juga.. Tidak mau melihat sampah menyedihkan itu lagi"

"-dia yang terburuk"

 ** _000000_**

"Kau mau kemana Yamanbagiri? "

Pemilik surai pirang menoleh, dengan tatapan tidak suka ia kembali melontarkan kata kata pedas

"Kau buta? Aku mau sekolah"

"Jalan kaki? "

"Ya"

"Akan kuantar"

"Aku tidak sudi"

"Yamanbagiri"

"Aku tidak sudi"

"Ayolah.. Apa bedanya aku dengan guru sialan itu? "

Tsurumaru melipat tangan di depan dadanya. Sedikit kesal karena pujaan hati hanya menolaknya dengan tidak elit

"Tidak ada bedanya.. Yang ada hanya persamaan.. Kalian sama sama brengsek"

Yamanbagiri melirik tajam. Sedangkan yang dilirik hanya terkekeh perlahan

"Kau cantik bila melihatku seperti itu.. "

 **PUK**

"Ini hoodie mu.. Pakailah.. aku tidak mau wajah cantikmu dilihat banyak orang.. Kau itu milikku"

Hoodie putih diberikan, Yamanbagiri sedikit risih dengan perkataan sang lawan

Miliknya?

Yamanbagiri miliknya?

Demi dewa..

"Oya? Yamanbagiri itu milikku tau"

Dan datanglah rembulan sialan yang tidak sadar usia

"Mengalahlah pada yang muda, sensei"

"Harusnya kau lah yang mengalah pada orang tua.. Tsurumaru-kun"

Peridot hanya menatap malas keduanya. Tak bisakah di pagi hari ini mereka akur?

"Aku pergi"

Belum sempat knop pintu diputar, tangannya telah ditarik oleh sesuatu

"Apa?! "

"Kuantar"

"Kuantar"

Mereka kompak..

Cih...

Hanya butuh 20 menit untuk cekcok dan 10 jitakan kasih sayang telah membuat mereka sampai di sekolah

dan ajaibnya tepat waktu

"Bercak hitam membekas ya... Seperti kulit kara-bou" Gumam Tsurumaru tak berdosa

Sungguh hinanya seorang Ookurikara di mata amber itu

Yamanbagiri menoleh dan menerawang ke berbagai arah, mencoba mencari sosok pendek di kumpulan beberapa siswa

"Horikawa! "

Panggilnya lantang ketika pemuda pendek telah tertangkap oleh sepasang peridot

"Oi! Yamanbagiri! Kau mau kemana? " Seru Tsurumaru

"Menemui saudaraku... Kenapa? Tidak boleh? mati saja sana! "

Ucapan dengan nada tajam dan makna yang menusuk sukses membuat pencinta bangau terdiam

Sungguh sakit..

Sudahlah.. Ikatan persaudaraan memang sangat kuat.. Toh tidak ada yang bisa memutuskannya

' _Lagipula shishiou ada di sana'_


	33. chapter 33

Izuminokami berjalan berdampingan dengan pemilik mimik ceria permanen itu, kedua iris birunya terkadang melirik sang partner

"Kenapa? Kau menyukaiku izuminokami? "

Mutsunokami tertawa renyah, sedangkan yang ditanya bergumam kesal. Apa apaan itu?

"Kalau kau menyukaiku bilang saja "

Pemuda dengan senyum secerah mentari itu menyikut izuminokami, menggodanya dengan berbagai alasan. Toh menggoda tidak ada dosanya

Kecuali dalam arti lain

"Hei.. Jangan menginap dirumahku lagi.. Kau payah dalam bermain game"

Kelereng hangat menutup ketika deretan kalimat membanggakan dirinya sendiri. Bagi seorang wibu Shinsengumi seperti izuminokami, kalah adalah alasan serius bukan?

Iris jernih melirik, mengapa lawannya tidak merespon-

"Horikawa"

Lagi lagi lidah izuminokami menyebut nama horikawa tatkala sepasang kelereng menangkap pemuda pendek yang tengah berlari menuju kelasnya

Satu langkah adalah sebuah persiapan untuk berlari mengejar. Benar tentu saja Izuminokami akan mengejar sang partner lama yang dirasa telah disakiti olehnya

Yah sebelum sebuah tangan menghentikan pergelangan nya

"Hentikan Izuminokami"

"Eh? "

"Biarkan dia pergi.. "

Izuminokami bungkam

"Kau bersamaku"

Mutsunokami tersenyum manis

' _Yaah hanya ini yang bisa dilakukan_ '

"Baiklah.. "

Dua insan kembali berjalan dalam keheningan, mutsunokami merogoh ponselnya mencoba menelpon seseorang

"Ne izuminokami"

"Hm? "

"Boleh ku minta pulsa mu? "

Bokek mas..

* **PSWM**

"Jadi seperti yang di ketahui... "

Aah membosankan.. Kelereng peridot menerawang langit. Gelap

Ada apa?

Menghela nafas kasar, Yamanbagiri hanya menatap kosong guru di hadapannya. Hanya firasatnya saja atau pria itu menatapnya dengan sinis?

Lonceng sekolah menggema sampai ke sudut sekolah. Kericuhan dan desakan para siswa menjadi pemandangan yang biasa dilihat

Yamanbagiri masih disana. Menghela nafas berat, sang pirang hanya menatap kosong

" _Aku.. akan menyerahkan tubuhku padamu.."_

 _Bayangan hitam menyelimuti, tersenyum sinis ketika seseorang menyerahkan tubuhnya demi sosok yang ia sayangi_ _"Kau menyedihkan"_ _"Aku tau.. aku tau"_ _"... Jiwamu.. adalah bayarannya"_

Iris peridot mengerjap, apa itu?

Eh?

Sesuatu membasahi wajahnya. Yamanbagiri menangis..

"Kenapa?"

Entahlah.. ia tidak tau..

Ketika semuanya masih tampak buram dan rancu.. hanya air matanya yang akan bereaksi

"Kenapa.."

Pertanyaan yang hanya bisa di jawab oleh terpaan angin dari balik jendela. Momiji kala itu adalah pemandangan yang indah

"Kenapa? Karena dirimu adalah pembawa sial.. "

Ada yang menjawabnya..

Yamanbagiri menoleh, mendapati sosok dengan jubah hitam berdiri tepat di belakangnya

" _Duplikat sepertimu.. Tidak pantas untuk hidup"_

Peridot memicing, tubuhnya langsung berdiri saat menyadari sosok itu mendekatinya

"Kenapa? Kau takut? "

 **Drap.. Drap.. Drap..**

"Mau apa kau? "

Sosok itu menyeringai, jubah hitam sedikit terkibar tatkala angin sepoi menerobos masuk

"Aku? Hm... "

Sang pirang melirik ke arah pintu yang terbuka. Lorong sekolah sepi, yang benar saja.. Semua siswa tengah berada di kantin saat ini

"Diamlah disana... "

 **Ctak**

Sebuah senjata api tampak menakutkan, Yamanbagiri meneguk ludah kasar

Ini kah akhirnya?

Tentu saja tidak

"Kenapa.. Kau selalu mencoba membunuh ku? "

"Kenapa?.. Ya.. Kenapa? Entahlah aku juga tidak tau"

Tangan halus merogoh sebuah kayu di sudut kelas, sebuah rencana kecil telah dipikirkan matang matang oleh Yamanbagiri..

Melempar kayu tepat di kepala orang itu.. Lalu lari ke tengah keramaian mungkin adalah ide yang bagus

Toh dia bisa sembunyi disana

"Walaupun Aku di bayar seseorang untuk melakukan ini.. Tapi toh aku juga punya dendam tersendiri padamu"

Senjata diacungkan dengan cepat. Kunihiro tengah mematung

"Kau.. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau-"

BRUUKK

Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sang pirang telah duluan melempar kayu dan tepat mengenai bahu sang lawan

Dirasa lawannya lengah, Yamanbagiri keluar mencari keramaian. Bagaimanapun ia tidak ingin mati terbunuh

Serangan jantung atau penyakit tertentu mungkin akan lebih baik daripada itu

"YAMANBAGIRI! "

Sang pirang berlari menyusuri koridor, kemana semua orang? Mengapa semua terasa sepi?

Peridot melirik ke arah sebuah lemari berukuran sedang di dalam sebuah ruangan. Sontak ide yang mungkin kurang briliant itu muncul

Yaah yang Yamanbagiri tau adalah ia harus bersembunyi

"Yamanbagiri... "

Suara itu lagi.. Entahlah sang pirang sangat yakin bahwa itu adalah sebuah suara yang keluar dari sebuah alat atau android tertentu..

"Kau mau bermain petak umpet denganku? Baiklah"

Derap langkah sang

"Kau tau... Kematian mereka berdua adalah karena dirimu loh.. "

 _Mereka berdua?_

"Yamabushi-san... Ichigo-san.. Mana yang lebih kau sesali hm? "

Iris peridot melebar

"Kau tau..? —

 **BRAAKKK**

Sosok berjubah mengobrak-abrik ruangan, mencari dan terus mencari keberadaan mangsanya

"Aku yang membunuh mereka.."

 **BRAAKKK**

"Hee.. Keluarlah.. "

Yamanbagiri diam, otaknya tak lagi bisa berpikir jernih..

Senjata api bisa saja menembus kepalanya saat ia lari. Atau melumpuhkan nya dengan cepat

Lalu apa yang harus di perbuat?

Berpikir lah!

 **BRAAKKK**

Berpikir lah!

 **BRAAKKK**

Berpikir lah!

 **BRAAKKK**

Berpikir—

"Ah.. Mitsuketa~"

Peridot mematung

* **PSWM**

Langkah kaki seorang Mutsunokami terhenti pada sebuah ruangan. Ia menatap ke segala arah, kosong.. Tak ada siapapun

Berita mengenai tewasnya Ichigo Hitofuri menyebar luas layaknya wabah penyakit..

Mungkin seseorang mengetahui hal ini

Sebuah panggilan dengan nada tersambung menggema, kedua iris berbinar mengharapkan jawaban

"Shishiou?"

"Ah... Mutsunokami kah?"

Suaranya terdengar lirih

"Shishiou? "

'' apapun yang terjadi.. Jangan pernah sendirian"

 **Tuutt**

Panggilan diputus secara sepihak. Alisnya menaut tatkala puluhan pertanyaan singgah di kepalanya

"Ada apa? "

Ia tidak tau

 **000000**

"Kau memperingati nya? "

Sosok putih datang membawa senjata, ia tersenyum sinis

"Kau mau membunuhku? Kogi-sensei? "

Iris jernih hanya menatap dingin. Shishiou tersenyum getir

"Karena kau telah ikut campur.. Maka iya jawabannya.. Shishiou-kun"


	34. chapter 34

"Kau tau yagen? Reinkarnasi itu membosankan"

"Benar.. Kita seperti sudah jatuh tertimpa durian"

"Yang benar itu tangga"

"Terserah"

"Haah"

Kiyomitsu menghela nafas, menyadari sesuatu yang ganjil di benaknya. Untuk apa ia ada disini?

Untuk apa ia ada di dunia ini?

Seperti putaran waktu ia tersesat di dalamnya

"Yagen.. Sepertinya sebentar lagi akan selesai"

"Panggung sandiwara dunia memang yang terbaik"

Kiyomitsu meletakkan jari telunjuk didepan bibir, mengedipkan satu matanya pada sosok pendek

"Saa.. Siapa yang akan hancur, ne? "

"Kunihiro atau Kuninaga? "

 ** _*PSWM_**

"Mitsuketa"

 ** _Krieett_**

"Ne Hasebe-sen-are? "

Sebuah suara mengagetkan sosok berjubah, hanya dengan satu gerakan ia menghilang lewat jendela jendela besar di sudut ruangan. Izuminokami menggaruk tengkuk, menghela nafas.. Mungkin itu Tsurumaru yang sedang iseng

"Are? Yamanbagiri? Kenapa kau ada di-"

"Arigatou izuminokami"

Seukir senyuman membuat sekelebat rasa senang menghampiri sosok yang diyakini duta shampoo se dunia itu. Raut nya yang pertama kusut karena berita kematian salah satu gurunya itu mulai merekah kembali

"Terimakasih? Untuk apa? "

Peridot menatap arah jendela, ia sedikit menyipit ketika sekelebat rasa familiar menghampiri benaknya. Mungkin saja.. Mungkin saja seseorang yang familiar.. Yang selalu ia anggap sebagai orang spesial

"Ne.. Ichigo-sensei.. Meninggal? "

Izuminokami menunduk, mengiyakan deretan pertanyaan dari pemilik kelereng peridot. Yamanbagiri mengulas senyum

Sebuah panggilan masuk menggema, ponsel izuminokami bergetar

"Halo? "

"Izuminokami? Aku mutsunokami "

"Oi! Dimana kau?! Aku mencarimu! Padahal kau sendiri yang bilang agar-"

"Berhentilah mengoceh. Kemarilah, ah ajak Yamanbagiri juga"

"Untuk apa? Dan kemana? "

"Akan kuberi alamatnya, alasannya tidak penting.. Kemari dalam 15 menit"

"Tapi-"

Sambungan terputus, kelereng jernih izuminokami menatap lawannya. Ia menghela nafas

"Orang bodoh ini menyuruh kita untuk membolos"

"Baiklah kalau begitu"

"Kenapa? "

"Karena membolos adalah nama tengahmu, bukan begitu? "

"Terserah"

Derap langkah mereka berdua menghilang dalam kesunyian, Izuminokami melesat dengan kendaraannya bersama sang pirang. Hanya butuh 10 menit sampai sebuah bangunan kumuh di tepi pantai mereka pijaki

"Euh.. Kotor sekali"

"Berhenti mengeluh"

"Aku benci ini"

"Dimana mereka? "

"Kau menginjak kaki ku Yamanbagiri"

"Hei!"

"Pakai matamu! "

"Harusnya aku yang berkata begitu? "

 ** _BRUGH_**

... **_PSWM_**

Mikazuki menatap jendela kumuh di samping nya, bau anyir menyapanya. Ada gejolak kecil di perutnya, ingin mengeluarkan segalanya. Euh, ia tidak tahan

"Kau yakin? "

"Benar benar yakin"

Jemari cekatan menelpon sang partner, Kogitsunemaru

"Kogi.. Bisakah kau kemari? "

"Kemana? "

"Akan aku kirim alamatnya... Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu"

"Aku segera kesana"

Mikazuki menutup telepon nya, menghela nafas ketika semuanya berjalan lancar

"Aku ini jenius.. Bukannya bodoh, sensei"

Tsurumaru menutup matanya

 _Katanya.. Seorang guru lebih pintar dari siswanya.._ _Katanya.. Tak ada siswa yang melampaui gurunya_ _Tapi bagaimana bila aku patahkan segalanya?_

 ** _*PSWM_**

Kogitsunemaru memandang lama ponselnya. Menatap seorang siswa yang ia ikat dengan rantai

"Rencana mu? "

"Menurutmu? "

Satu cambukan kembali dilontarkan, kogitsunemaru geram ingin memenggal kepala shishiou

"Diamlah disitu.. Aku akan pergi sebentar"

"Aku berdoa semoga kau mati.. Sensei"

"Terimakasih.. "

Surai putih menghilang dari pemandangan. Dua iris biru menatap uluran rantai yang mengikat, mencoba memutar otak

"Bagaimana ya... "

He...

Sejujurnya ia tidak bodoh

Meloloskan diri adalah hal yang mudah, jepit rambut kecil ia raih dengan susah payah, mengutak ngatik lubang kecil di besi tua itu

 ** _KLEK_**

Ah terbuka

"Saa.. Tinggal menunggu semuanya"

 ** _*PSWM_**

Pemilik surai pirang melipat tangan di depan dadanya. Menatap kesal 3 orang yang hanya cengir nista di hadapannya

"Jadi? Untuk apa kalian mengajakku dan izuminokami ke sini? "

Walaupun dengan hati yang kesal, ada sedikit rasa senang.. Lupakan

"Oya? Yamanbagiri yo.. Kita akan segera bermain"

Hetero menyipit ketika dua orang masuk kedalam ruangan. Kogitsunemaru bersama Horikawa di belakangnya

"KYOUDAI! " Teriak bungsu kunihiro pada sang kakak

"Kenapa Kyoudai juga disini? Sensei brengsek itu mengajakmu? Dia menodaimu begitu? "

Pertanyaan yang lebih terkesan penghinaan bagi putra sanjou itu terlontar begitu saja. Jujur Mikazuki sakit hati

"Mikazuki.. Kenapa kau mengundang kemari? "

"Bukan dia yang mengundangmu.. Tapi aku"

Tsurumaru angkat bicara, membenarkan posisi duduknya menjadi lebih tegap

"Bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja? "

Reinkarnasi bangau mengangkat kakinya, melipat nya dengan cara tidak sopan di depan semua orang

Orang kaya bebas

"Jadi Sensei... Kau tau? Mikazuki-sensei sangat mencintaimu"

Peridot memicing, ia ingin beranjak pergi sebelum telinga nya kembali memanas

"Diam disitu yamanbagiri"

Mutsunokami menghentikan nya

Sedangkan disudut lainnya, Horikawa tampak ragu untuk tetap tinggal.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku juga-"

"Benar.. Aku mencintaimu.. sampai sampai aku ingin memenggal kepalamu"

Mikazuki melipat tangannya, memperhatikan dua kelereng yang mulai memicing

"Apa maksudmu? "

"Menyuruh seorang pembunuh bayaran dan menugaskan seseorang membunuh Yamanbagiri sangat tidak elite sensei"

Tatapan sang siswa berganti, ada kedinginan di dalamnya

"Mengirim kode dari sebuah pesan dengan angka 628444 ke ponsel mikazuki-sensei.. Dan bila di terjemahkan akan tercipta satu kata yang harusnya ditujukan pada Yamanbagiri.. M-A-T-I" (6=M 2=A 8=T 444=I bisa dilihat pada ponsel seperti nokia)

"-tapi tentunya kau tidak sendirian bukan?"

Tsurumaru memainkan jarinya, tersenyum sinis melihat raut wajah sang Sensei yang hanya menatap geram ke arahnya..

 _Hora Sensei... Aku melampaui kejeniusan mu ne?_

".. Mengurus Yamabushi dan kini Ichigo.. Kau tau seberapa repotnya aku? "

Yamanbagiri menatap tak percaya, ia mengepalkan tangan. Peridot sesekali menatap horikawa yang masih diam ditempatnya

"Oodenta hanyalah umpan.. Pembunuh bayaran sebenarnya... Ada diantara kita"

"Kalau begitu itu kau" Kogitsunemaru bersuara, bersiap mengacungkan sebilah pisau pada sang siswa

"Tutup mulutmu dan jatuhkan senjata itu" Mutsunokami menodong dengan tidak sopan

Cih

"Memakai jubah.. Mendorong yamanbagiri.. Membunuh Yamabushi.. Membunuh Ichigo-sensei ketika ia tidak berhasil menghasutnya... "

Seukir senyuman kemudian jemari langsung menunjuk seseorang

"Kau... Horikawa Kunihiro"

4 insan mematung

"Itulah alasan mengapa aku menjauhkanmu darinya, izuminokami"


	35. chapter 35

"Kau.. Horikawa Kunihiro"

Yamanbagiri mematung

"Eh? Aku? Ke-kenapa aku? "

Iris sejernih lautan mengerjap perlahan, ia berjalan mundur ketika semua pasang mata menatapnya sinis

"Kenapa kau? Harusnya kau berkata ' _Darimana kalian tau_? ' "

Tsurumaru mengadah, menatap senti demi senti ventilasi kumuh di sana. Mengerjap beberapa kali ketika deretan ingatan terputar begitu saja

"Kau ingin aku Membongkarnya? Baiklah .. Kemana kau saat kakakmu terluka?"

Horikawa diam

"Kemana kau saat kebakaran terjadi?"

"Aku lah pihak yang kau repotkan .. Aku terus mengikutimu.. Bahkan penyamaran ku persis saat itu"

Tsurumaru memainkan jarinya, ia berdiri memijit perlahan kepalanya yang mulai berputar

Entahlah.. semua kepingan berhasil di satukan.. Namun semua berakibat

"Kau menunggu saat dimana Izuminokami mengajakmu keluar, menyuruh oodenta untuk memenggal kepala Yamabushi tepat sebelum Yamanbagiri membuka pintu.. Membunuh Ichigo ketika hasutan mu tak berhasil menundukkan nya.. Dan rencanamu.. Menembak Yamanbagiri tepat setelah lonceng berbunyi.. Begitu bukan? "

Lagi lagi hanya keheningan yang menyambut, bahkan izuminokami tak dapat lagi berkata

"H-hah? Untuk apa aku melakukan semua itu? "

"Karena kau cemburu"

"Oi Tsurumaru! Kau melantur apa?! Kyoudai tidak mungkin begitu! Ada apa dengan kalian semua?! " Yamanbagiri menggertak, tak Terima ketika saudaranya di tuduh seperti itu

"Kau bahkan telah menduganya Yamanbagiri.. Tapi rasa cintamu pada horikawa seakan menepis segalanya"

Mikazuki hanya diam seribu bahasa, pembicaraan nya dengan Tsurumaru pagi tadi rupanya bukanlah sebuah kebohongan belaka

 _Ketika bunga kepercayaan layu_ _Semuanya hilang_

"Aku bahkan menugaskan shishiou untuk semua ini"

"Kyoudai! Katakan bahwa kau itu tidak—"

"Itu benar"

Beberapa pasang mata melebar, tatkala sebuah pengakuan terungkap begitu saja. Kunihirou tengah seakan kehilangan pijakan pada realita

"Sepertinya aku meremehkan mu Tsurumaru"

"Akhirnya kau mengaku bukan?"

 **Brugh**

Tsurumaru mendudukan dirinya kembali pada kursi, melipat kakinya dengan tidak sopan

Mutsunokami telah siap menembak apabila sang pelaku mulai menyerang

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang? Memohon dan meminta ampun? "

"Kyoudai.. "

Dua iris menajam sinis, ia tersenyum dengan hina nya

"Padahal hanya sedikit lagi... Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi saja... "

 _Tak ada orang yang dapat kau percayai lagi Yamanbagiri_ _Tak ada satupun yang harus kau percayai_

"Kunihiro"

"Kau benar.. Aku yang melakukannya.. Aku bahkan menyuruh oodenta melakukan sebagian hal"

Yamanbagiri hanya diam, hatinya berperang dengan pikirannya. Semua hal mulai tersusun.. Semua.. Puzzle puzzle kecil yang selama ini teracak

Horikawa Kunihiro..

Adalah musuhnya sendiri

"Kenapa? "

"Kenapa? Kenapa?! Itu semua karena kau! Okaa-san maupun otou-san meninggal karenamu! Kau mengambil segalanya! Saat semua telah tiada Yamabushi malah lebih menaruh perhatian padamu! Semuanya! Bahkan kane-san... KANE-SAN SENDIRI MENYUKAI MU! TAK BISAKAH SEKALI SAJA AKU MENDAPATKAN KEBAHAGIAAN KU?! "

"Izumi.. nokami?"

"Berapa hati yang telah kau lukai, ne? Yamanbagiri Kunihiro.. Saudaraku"

"KAU BAHKAN TIDAK BISA MENJAWABNYA!! "

Satu senjata di keluarkan, timah panas melesat cepat ingin menembus dada sang pirang

 **BRUGH**

Namun seseorang melindunginya

"KANE-SAN! "

"Jangan.. Sentuh aku.. Pembunuh"

Horikawa mematung dalam diam

 _Setangkai mawar kebahagiaan berlumur darah_

 _Apa kau mau memetiknya?_

 _Ataukah kau malah berlalu begitu saja_?

 _Ketika semua tampak jelas aku membentangkan sayapku_ _Kita terbang_ _Namun kau berkata lain_

Mutsunokami menangkup tubuh yang terkulai dilantai, mengangkat senjata nya dihadapan pemuda kunihiro

".. Kane-san"

"Kau dengar katanya horikawa? Jangan sentuh izuminokami"

Iris biru berkilat marah, ia menggertak marah

"Kau berani menembakku? "

Kedua kelereng mutsunokami menutup, ia menurunkan senjatanya

"Kau tidak bisa"

"Tapi dia bisa"

 **PRRAANGGG**

Seseorang dengan cekatan mendorong Horikawa, menjatuhkan dirinya keluar melewati sebuah jendela kaca yang usang

Shishiou datang untuk membunuhnya

"Hora ne.. Horikawa.. Kematian itu dekat"

 **BRAAKKK**

Yamanbagiri mematung ketika suara tubuh yang terhempas tergiang di kepalanya. Shishiou menyerang

"LEPASKAN! "

"Oi oi jangan berontak begitu"

Sebuah pisau tajam menusuk matanya, mengeluarkan bola kecil yang indah dari kelopaknya, membuat jeritan keras yang menggelegar di sudut gedung

"Indahnya.. "

Timah panas menembus perut sang lawan

"Cih.. "

Ketika dua orang bertemu dengan satu tujuan yang sama..

Apa yang akan didapatkan?

"Jangan dengar"

Sepasang tangan menutup telinga Yamanbagiri, membuatnya tuli untuk sementara waktu

"Semua ini hanyalah kepingan kebencian.. aku disini.. Kita bersama"

Lagi lagi dia jatuh..

Kedalam lubang penderitaan

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini, sensei? Peluru ini akan indah bila menembus kepalamu"

Tsurumaru terkekeh kecil, manik amber nya seakan puas bermain bersama tikus yang harusnya ia hormati

"Sebelum itu aku yang akan melenyapkanmu"

Ah.. Itu Oodenta

"Oodenta"

Mutsunokami mengarahkan senjata

 _Mari kita lihat siapa yang menembak siapa?_

 _Tidak itu terdengar rumit... Bagaimana kalau_ _Siapa yang akan melihat langit esok hari?_


	36. chapter 36

**Manba POV**

 _Apa?_

 _Kenapa?_

 _Ada apa?_

"HUWAAARRGGGHHHH!!!!!"

 _Hee?_

 _Souka..._

 _Sekarang semua jelas bukan?_

 _Dia... Horikawa Kunihiro_

 _Adikku sendiri_

"AKU... MEMBENCI DIRIMU! "

 _Dia bilang dia membenciku_

 _Lucu bukan?_

 _Lalu... Bagaimana dengan hari lalu?_

 _Saat senyumannya masih menyapa pagi?_

 _Saat sebuah pelukan masih menempel?_

"Jangan dengarkan... Jangan rasakan.. Semuanya hanyalah kepingan belaka"

 _Hitam.._

 _Ada sinar di ujung sana.._

 _pemuda dengan tudung putih yang terbuka_

 _Rambut keemasan dengan kulit sepucat salju..._

 _Tunggu..._

 _Itu aku_

 _Mengadah.._

 _Menyalahkan takdir.._

 _Aku?_

 _Menangis?_

 _'Apakah ia menyayangiku.. Ataukah hanya rasa kasihan belaka? '_

 _" **Memangnya apalagi..? "**_

 _Dia bersuara..._

 _" **Kau paham sekarang? "**_

 _Aku diam.. Memandangi latar yang mulai memudar.._

 _Putih_

 _" **Pengkhianatan itu menyakitkan bukan? "**_

 _Yamanbagiri 'yang itu' bersuara pelan, pemuda yang identik denganku hanya menatap dalam_

 _Dan aku... Hanya bisa terdiam_

 _" **Tidak ada yang harus kau percayai.. Pada akhirnya semuanya pergi"**_

 _Apakah kau nyata? Hai bayangan ku_

 _" **Dengarlah Yamanbagiri.. Kehidupan ini bukan tentang dia.. Dia maupun dia.. Kehidupan ini hanya tentang aku, kau, kita "**_

 _Dia menoleh, mengukir sebuah senyuman kecil_

 _Dia indah_

 _Namun rapuh_

 _" **Kita sama.. Namun di satu sisi.. Kita berbeda"**_

 _Dia diam.._

 _Aku bersuara_

 _Namun hanya hening yang menampar. Ini pikiranku.._

 _Dan kau menerobos kemari_

 _Hanya untuk mengucap puluhan kata_

 _" **Kita lemah.. Namun bukan berarti tidak bisa melawan"**_

 _Takdir itu hina_

 _Sehina rupamu yang menyerupai ku_

 _Siapa kau?_

 _" **Hanya aku yang dapat melihatmu**_

 _ **Masa lalumu.. Dan masa depanmu**_

 _ **Kesedihan.. Kebahagiaan.. Canda tawa.. Semuanya"**_

 _Ia memudar_

" ** _Jangan percaya siapapun selain aku"_**

 ** _"—karena hanya aku yang dapat melihatmu_** "

 **PSWM Normal POV**

Sepasang kaki berhenti, berbalik dengan perlahan. Iris dibalik kaca mendelik curiga

"Hm? Ada apa yagen? "

Kashuu menyeruput soda nya. Bertanya tentang tingkah laku aneh sang partner bolosnya.

"Ada sesuatu... "

"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu"

"Bagaimana kalau itu berkaitan dengan misi? "

"Kita bisa melakukannya nanti"

"Kashuu"

Yagen menatap sinis, ia tidak suka dibantah. Terutama oleh seorang Kashuu

"Apa tujuan kita? "

Kedua iris rubby melebar, ia menghela nafas berat

"Datang... Bunuh lalu pergi"

Senyuman merekah.. Aah, akhirnya figuran dapat beraksi..

 _BACOTAN AUTHOR_

NI PENDEK BENER SUMPAH :V

YAWDAH GITU DOELOE DARIPADA NGEGANTOENG KEK JEMURAN TRUS TERBANG WUSHHH

Ni si author ngegas :v


	37. chapter 37

**Horikawa POV**

" _Ne yamabushi-nii... " Tangan kecil menarik kemeja sang kakak, menatap tatapan dingin dengan datar_

 _"Apa yang kau pikirkan? "_

 _Sang kakak hanya muram, menepuk nepuk kepala nya. Menggeleng sembari bergumam tidak ada_

 _"Kenapa ibu tidak bangun? "_

 _Yamabushi diam_

 _"Kenapa ia tidur disana? Disana dingin"_

 _Yamabushi diam_

 _"Oshiete yo.. "_

 _"Yamabush-"_

 _BRAAKKKK_

 _"BISAKAH KAU DIAM?! SEKALI SAJA?!! "_

 _DEG_

 _"E-eh? "_

 _Horikawa mengelus wajahnya, merasakan sensasi kejutan dari syarafnya.. Ngilu_

 _"Yamabushi-nii" Yamanbagiri memanggilnya, menarik narik ujung kemeja sang kakak_

 _"Yamanbagiri? "_

 _'Kaa-san mitai ni'.._

 _Iris itu meneduh, membelai pucuk pirang.. Refleksi sang ibu.. Malaikat kecil ini adalah refleksi dari sang ibu.._

 _"Ayo pergi"_

 _Telunjuk kecil teracung, horikawa berjengit_

 _"Horikawa wa? "_

 _"Setidaknya ia punya mata... Jadi kita tidak perlu khawatir.. "_

 _Ittai..._

 _"Souka.. " Iris sejernih laut biru hanya menatap kosong, mengelus wajah bagian kanannya dengan perlahan. Ia tertawa_

 _"Aku tidak perlu belas kasihanmu lagi"_

"AAARRGGGHHHHHH" Horikawa meringis, mencengkram mata kanannya. Ia menoleh ketika sebuah rencana tersusun rapi. Kaki ramping itu menjauh, berlarian melompati beberapa kendaraan

" Oya? HADAPI KEMATIANMU KUNIHIRO! " Shishiou menatap tajam, membiarkan puluhan timah menyembur brutal

'Hm?'

Iris tajam menatap pergerakan horikawa, pemuda itu berlarian menuju sebuah kapal di pinggir dermaga.

Ekspresi itu berubah

"Sial.. Kau harus membayar ku dua kali lipat untuk menangkap bajingan itu, Tsurumaru sialan"

 ***PSWM**

"Saa.. Apa yang harus kita lakukan ya? "

Tsurumaru memainkan pistolnya, tetap mengarahkan nya pada rubah jejadian itu

"Bagaimana kalau kau turunkan senjatamu? Muridku"

Kogitsunemaru memberi tawaran, menatap jeli ruangan disekitar

Tidk ada celah selain jendela

Semuanya terkunci

"Tikus kecil yang mencoba keluar heh? "

Kogitsunemaru menyeringai, irisnya menatap datar

"Lalu bagaimana bila adegan tembak menembak brutal disini heh? Kalian pun akan mati? "

"Kami? "

"Ya kalian... "

Tsurumaru menghembuskan nafas, tertawa sejenak

"Ne sensei.. Aku punya permintaan? "

Alis putih terangkat

"Permintaan? "

"Aku sedang berbicara pada mikazuki sensei.. Bukan dirimu.. Brengsek"

Amber memicing

"Sekitar 1 km lebih dari sini.. Aku memarkir mobilku.."

"Kalian mau kabur begitu? Pengecut sekali, lagipula tidak ada celah lagi" Kogitsunemaru menyela

"Kau tau? Hanya tuan rumah.. Yang tau isi rumahnya sendiri"

 **CTAK**

Lantai yang dipijaki rekannya tiba tiba terbuka, membuat keempat orang masuk kedalamnya

"TSURUMARU!!!!"

' _Biarkan aku yang berkorban.. Jangan kalian'_

 **PRAANGGGG**

 **DAARRR**

satu tembakan mengenai bahu oodenta, kaca kembali pecah dan sang empu berhasil keluar

"Tch''

" Saa.. Mari kita lanjutkan semuanya.. Tsurumaru yo"


	38. chapter 38

"Kau cukup pintar sebagai murid" Kogitsunemaru memecah keheningan, tanpa aba aba mulai menyongsor maju..

Satu tendangan tiga pukulan ditepis dengan mulus. Tsurumaru menyeringai tajam

"Kau tau sensei? Semakin tua seseorang, semakin lemah tenaganya"

 **BRAAAKKK**

ah kena

"Namun sepertinya kau tidak".. Ujung bibir itu dialiri darah

"Dahulu kala.. Di sebuah benteng kecil.. Sebuah keluarga besar hidup bahagia "

Amber menatap tajam, mulai mendongeng seperti biasa ia lakukan pada monoyoshi

Babunya

"Seorang pemuda menyebalkan hidup diantaranya... Menyukai saudaranya sendiri"

 **BRAAAKKK**

"Tapi apa yang terjadi? Saudaranya malah menyukai orang lain... Sakit bukan? "

Darah merembes perlahan, Tsurumaru mengerang

"Tapi setidaknya.. Pemuda itu tidak egois.. Dia tidak egois"

 **DAAR**

Timah panas menembus bahunya

"Aku tidak egois" Nada reinkarnasi bangau itu terdengar dingin

"Omong kosong! "

TEP.. BRAAK

 **PSWM**

Shishiou memegang dinding kapal dengan segera, menjaga dirinya agar tidak llimbung. Aah.. Perutnya sakit sekarang, luka tembakan itu rupanya bukan main main

' _Sialan_ '

Shishiou terduduk, mencabik kain yang ia temukan. Melilit dengan asal tubuhnya.. Menyiksa? Tentu saja.. Namun Demi teman dan bayaran besar tentunya

Sang pirang berjengit ketika dirasanya sesuatu bergerak.. Kapal ini bergerak!

"HORIKAWA!!! "

Pistol digenggaman, sungguh kini ia kesal.. Ruangan demi ruangan didobrak.. Menyisakan satu pintu dimana ia yakin si bajingan itu ada disana

 **DORRR**

Baru selangkah, sebuah tembakan terdengar, tepat melewati ujung kupingnya

Meleset

"Jangan ikut campur"

"Aku dibayar.. Tentu saja aku harus ikut campur"

"Apa aku juga harus membayarmu supaya mendapat Sekutu? "

"Aku tidak serendah itu untuk bersekutu denganmu... "

Horikita berdecak kesal

"Mau dengar sebuah realita? " Shishiou maju beberapa langkah

"Tentang pujaanmu.. Izuminokami"

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!"

"Dia lebih mencintai Yamanbagiri.. "

"Kau? Hanyalah penghalang. Dan ketika izuminokami menyerah menggapai Yamanbagiri... Kau malah menembaknya.. Membiarkannya mati"

 **BRAAAKKKK**

Tangan Shishiou memukul dinding kapal, dengan Horikawa didepannya

Ia mendekat, membisikkan sesuatu

"Kau bajingan kecil.. Pembunuh izuminokami"

Sebuah pisau menggores perlahan tubuh shishiou.. Membuat pemuda itu mundur selangkah

"Sudah? "

Iris biru tampak kosong, ia terkekeh perlahan menyadari betapa hinanya dunia

"Dunia ini hina... Namun entah mengapa aku menyukainya.. "

 _Semua yang aku miliki..._

 _Hilang begitu saja_

 _Jangan menangis_

"Semua ini karena dia... Benar.. Dia.. "

 _Kan kuhapus peradaban.._

 _Kan kuhancurkan ia_

 _Musnah!_

"YAMANBAGIRI!! "

Sebuah remote terangkat, horikawa menatap penuh dendam.

"OI HORIKAWA!! "

 **CKLEK**

Horikawa tertawa keras

 **BRAAKKK**

"KAU TAU APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN ITU HORIKAWA?!! "

"Harusnya kau tidak menolak tawaran ku.. "

Kedua iris sangat lawan menatap penuh benci

"Kenapa kau lebih memilih menjadi Sekutu tsurumaru heh? Menyedihkan"

"KARENA DIA KEKASIHKU! "

 **PSWM**

"Aah... Sepertinya disini ya? "

Api berkobar dari segala penjuru, ledakan demi ledakan muncul bersamaan

"Mati bersamamu di tempat seperti ini... Adalah hal yang paling aku takutkan"

 _Aku tidak mau ada Chrysanthemum di pemakaman ku nantinya_


End file.
